


Old Friends

by Rumbellegem15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellegem15/pseuds/Rumbellegem15
Summary: Neal Gold and Gideon French are paired together at school for a project where they soon make an unexpected discovery about their parents. They used to be best friends! so why do they hate each other now and why do they pretend that they have never met? The teens are determined to find out, but they may uncover secrets that they would've preferred to keep buried





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story, i haven't got much written so updates may take a while but hope you enjoy!

SUMMER 2002  
It was about two in the morning in Storybrooke, Maine and the only sound that could be heard on the college campus was that of a very drunk Belle French singing her heart out as she made her way to her dorm room.

“I’m coming up so you better get the party started” she sang happily the last song that had been playing at her friend’s birthday party. She stumbled up the steps and almost tripped over something someone had left on one of the stairs. She made it to her floor without incident and headed down the corridor to her room, she was just fishing her key out of her clutch bag when she almost fell over something – make that someone – sat on the floor outside her door “hey buddy move along, you can stay here” she nudged the figure with her foot and then realised when he moved his head who it was “oh my god Cam I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you under your hood” 

“Belle?” he looked up at her with bleary eyes.

“What’s wrong” she knelt down beside him and could immediately smell the scotch on his breath “woah you smell like a brewery”

“So do you” he jabbed a finger at her.

“Let’s get inside” she stood on her own wobbly legs and wondered how she was going to get him up onto his own feet. She held out her hand and he looked at it for a moment before placing his hand in hers. She gripped tightly and heaved him up, it took some doing with them both being drunk but eventually he was upright and leaning against the wall for support while she opened the door. She pulled him toward her and helped him inside, after depositing him on the sofa she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He needed to sober up if he was ever going to tell her what was wrong.

When she went back to check on Cameron he looked as though he had passed out, his head was lolled back and his eyes were closed. She took a moment to study him, he was her best friend but she loved him. Had since the moment they had met at the start of the year, but he had a girlfriend, the horrible Milah.

“Rude to stare” she heard him mumble and she smiled.

“Sorry I thought you’d fell asleep” she proceeded forward and placed the mug of coffee in front of him.

“Coffee? I want scotch” he scowled at the mug.

“I think you’ve had enough scotch Cam” she pushed the drink toward him urging him to try it. He picked it up and took a sip, flinching at the temperature “it’s hot”

“Coffee usually is” she replied sarcastically “so are you going to tell me what happened?” 

Cameron shook his head “I fucked up”

“I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be fixed” Belle tried to soothe. This wasn’t like the Cameron she knew, this Cameron seemed broken.

“Can’t be fixed” he mumbled and remained quiet for a while before he spoke again “Milah pregnant”

Belle felt the air leave her lungs “pregnant?” 

Cameron nodded and broke down “I can’t be a father Belle, not now, not with her”

Belle wrapped her arms around him and let him cry, they stated together like that on the sofa until she felt him begin to calm down “it’ll all be ok Cam”

“Liar” he pulled back to look her in the eye “but thank you for saying that” 

Belle smiled “you’re welcome, what are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to be with Milah” he sighed.

“I know” she nodded.

“I want to be with someone else” he informed her.

“You do? Who?” Belle asked intrigued, although her stomach was churning at the idea of him being in love with someone else. It was hard enough watching him with Milah.

“You really are dense sometimes French” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She scrunched her eyebrows at him; he couldn’t mean what she thought.... could he?

“I.... you mean” she stuttered.

“Oh for God's sake” he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her so his lips crashed against hers. He pulled back and chuckled at her stunned face “does that explain things?”

“I don’t know” Belle grinned when she came back to her senses “I think you might need to explain some more”

Gold smirked and leant forward until his lips met hers again, but this time much gentler. Belle kissed him back this time, she knee in the back of her mind she shouldn’t be kissing him, he was drunk and upset and confused. Those thoughts were like a bucket of cold water over her head and she pulled back abruptly, Gold reached for her but she grabbed his wandering hands tightly.

“You’re drunk” she pointed out “you’re not thinking clearly”

“I may be drunk, but so are you” he bopped her on the nose earning s giggle from Belle “but my mind has always been clear on who I want to be with, it’s always been you Belle, I was just too much if a coward to do anything about it and now I’ve completely screwed everything up” 

“Cam look at me” she gripped his chin gently so he faced her “you haven’t screwed anything up, I admit that things are not ideal but I love you Cameron Gold, we can get through anything”

“You love me?” he asked 

“You really are dense sometimes Gold” she threw his own words back at him and he laughed.

“I’m so in love with you Belle” he whispered.

“Why couldn’t we have told each other sooner” she moved and rested her forehead against his 

“Because we’re idiots” he chuckled.

“True” she smiled and then looked sad “what’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know sweetheart” he took her hands in his “but can we just for tonight, pretended that nothing outside of that door exists”

She looked at him sceptically, she knew that someone was going to get hurt, but if all they ever had was that night then she as determined to make the most of it “ok” she agreed.

He kissed her again then, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, his hands rested on her hips But became tighter as the kiss intensified, eventually kissing just wasn’t enough and Cameron pulled her up until she was straddling his lap

“Much better” he mumbled against her lips. She gasped as his lips began to travel down her throat and he sucked on her pulse point and her hands tightened in his hair 

“Cam” she moaned his name “take me to bed”

He didn’t need to be told twice and immediately grabbed the backs of her thighs and stood with her in his arms. She tightened her legs around his waist as he began to walk and decided with a smirk that she could drive him crazy while his concentration was on getting them to the bedroom. She ran her tongue up his neck and swirled it around his ear before nibbling softly on his earlobe.

“Fuck Belle” Cameron groaned. He kicked open the door to her bedroom and he deposited her on the bed with a bounce.

“Cameron” she scolded with a laugh, he stared down at her, her hair was fanned around her and he thought she had never looked so beautiful.

“Sorry” he chuckled and moved to crawl up her body so he could kiss her again. They shed their clothes slowly, neither wanting to break apart for long, this wasn’t about sex, this was showing each other how they felt, no matter what obstacles were waiting for them in the morning, tonight it was just them.

When they were completely bare to one another Cameron looked down at Belle, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her cheeks were flushed.

“What are you looking at?” she tried to cover her face and he grabbed her hands and held them down on the mattress either side of her head.

“You’re so beautiful Belle” he breathed “I love you so much”

Belle blushed “I love you too” 

He reached between them and guided his now achingly hard cock inside of her and began to thrust gently at first “you feel so good”

“So do you” she moaned “faster Cam” she then begged.

He sped up his thrusts and continued to kiss her “Christ Belle”

She tightened her legs around his waist, keeping him as close as possible “so good...... don’t stop”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to” he groaned and moved his hand between them in search of that sacred spot that would make her see stars. He found the little bundle of nerves and rubbed it all the while keeping his thrusts going.

“Oh my god........ Yes......... I’m gonna” she screamed incoherently.

“Come for me Belle” he pleaded. He was struggling to keep himself in check.

“Cameron!” she screamed his name as her whole body convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her.

“Oh belle” he groaned as he came inside her. 

The both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, Cameron rolled to the side as he felt his limbs turn to jelly and he could no longer support his own weight.

“Fuck” Cameron blurted out and Belle laughed

“Yeah that about sums it up” she grinned.

“Why haven’t we been doing that the whole time” he asked.

“Because we’re idiots” she mirrored his words from earlier.

He rolled onto his side and lifted his hand to brush her hair away from her sweaty forehead “definitely worth the wait though”

She smiled warmly at Cameron before she had to stifle a yawn, she was exhausted.

“Go to sleep” he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up and over their bodies. She snuggled into in and wrapped an arm around his torso; he wrapped his arms securely around her naked body “sweet dreams”

“Goodnight Cam” she whispered sleepily. Her breathing soon evened out and Cameron watched her sleep, she was everything to him, his best friend, and the love of his life. She deserved to be a mother in her own right, not a step mother at the age of twenty. But he was selfish; he couldn’t let her go now, not now that they had finally admitted their feelings for one another. Eventually he felt sleep trying to overtake him, the alcohol and the nights exertions finally taking their toll. 

The morning came around far too quickly for Belles liking and she squinted at the sun steaming through her window, they had been far too busy to remember to close the curtains the night before. She smiled as the memory of her night with Cameron came back to her and she rolled over to face him, only to be faced with an empty bed.

“Cam?” she sat up straight and looked around, his clothes were gone and the pillow he had been sleeping on was cold. She looked at her cell phone and noticed it was ten in the morning; he must have waked early and gone to deal with things. She decided there was no hard in calling him; it rang a couple of times before disconnecting. She thought it strange but decided that he wouldn’t purposely ignore her so she got up and got on with her day. 

By the time the sun started to set Belle was worried, even if he had been talking to Milah all day he should still have been able to send her a text. She couldn’t stand it anymore and got up to and look for him. She searched all the places she thought he might be starting with his house that he shared with his other best friend, Jefferson – Jeff – Madden. The house was dark and his car wasn’t in the drive so she moved on, she searched the park, Granny’s diner and eventually she found herself in The Rabbit Hole, the bar he visited frequently.

She didn’t find Cameron but she did find Jeff.

“Jeff have you seen Cameron?” she asked as she took the stool next to him.

“Cameron?” he looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes “Gold?”

“Oh Gold” he laughed “You don’t know?” 

“Don’t know what?” She asked worriedly.

“He’s gone” Jeff told her.

“What do you mean gone?” she pushed for more information. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“He came home this afternoon and packed a bag, told me I could stay at the house for as long as I needed and said he’d send for the rest of his stuff” Jeff explained “something about Milah and the baby and he had no choice but to go with her”

“But” Belle could feel her heart breaking “he can’t have left”

“I’m sorry flower” he put an arm around her shoulders “I know you guys loved each other”

“He didn’t even say goodbye” she broke down then, the tears fell freely “he said he loved me”

“He does petal” Jeff assured her.

“He can’t if he’s willing to leave without so much as a word” she felt anger replacing her sadness and stood from her stool “I’ve got to go” she didn’t wait for Jeff to say anything and stormed away. As soon as she was outside she learnt against the brick wall and let the tears come. He had left her, all that he had said the night before had been lies, and if he had loved her he wouldn’t have left. 

She eventually calmed down and pushed away from the wall and headed back to her room. She wanted to wallow in her misery with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of wine – or two. She shuffled up the steps and down the corridor toward her room. She passed a woman on her way who gave her an odd look but Belle didn’t care, she was devastated and couldn’t pretend otherwise. Her best friend, the man she loved was gone, without even a goodbye or an explanation he had just left her. Cameron Gold was gone.

 

15 YEARS LATER 

Belle looked up at the dark building, the windows were covered in old newspapers and the door had a huge chain covering the handles, this was her new work place, Storybrooke Library. Or at least it will be when she receives the keys from the mayor. Her eyes drifted higher to the apartment windows above the library, her new home or more specifically their new home.

“Are you ok mother?” she turned and saw the concerned face of her son, Gideon.

“I’m fine sweetie” she smiled. Truthfully she didn’t want to be back in Storybrooke, she had escaped the town as soon as she had finished her exams and she hadn’t looked back. She became a mother, and had raised Gideon alone, he was all she needed. But her father was sick, and she loved her papa, even though she hadn’t made much of an effort to visit him she always skyped or called, every day.

“Do you want me to start taking the boxes upstairs?” Gideon asked.

“Yes please” Belle nodded “be careful with the heavy boxes” 

“Yes mother” he rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed her cheek before he climbed into the moving truck. Belle stood on the sidewalk, she was waiting for the keys to the library to be brought to her, which should’ve been ten minutes ago. She watched the people passing by and took a look at the buildings along the street. Not much had changed in the art fifteen years since she had lived in Storybrooke. Granny’s diner still seemed to be the place to be, Dr Hoppers office was still located across the street, the ice cream parlour and the pharmacy still remained also. Her eyes stopped when she came across a new store, right across the street from her library, the name on the sign hanging above made her heart pound MR GOLD ANTIQUITIES AND PAWN BROKER. It couldn’t be him; last she heard he lived in Boston, with his wife and child. It must be another Gold. 

“miss French?” she turned at the sound of her name and saw a man holding out a set of keys for her  
“I’m Sidney Glass, Mayor Mills instructed me to bring you these” he gestured to the keys in his hand. Belle reached out and took them from him.

“Thank you Mr Glass” she smiled warmly.

“If you have any questions about the building just call the office and ask for me, I’ll be happy to help” he said and then turned on his heel to head back to the mayor’s office.

Belle watched him go, and then looked at the library, she was itching to get inside and see what awaited her but first things first, she needed to help Gideon get their belongings upstairs and unpacked. Work could wait until Monday.

A few hours later and all the boxes were in and the movers were just bringing in the last of the furniture. She instructed them where to put the sofa and then sorted out their payment for the day.

“I’m starving” Gideon complained as he flopped down on the couch.

“Well until I go shopping tomorrow we have nothing in so how about I treat you to a burger from Granny’s” she offered. Gideon nodded enthusiastically “ok well you finish unpacking your room and I’ll go get our food”

He groaned but agreed anyway if it meant getting fed and headed back to his new room. Belle grabbed her jacket and headed down the steps and out onto the sidewalk. She glanced over at the pawn shop, still feeling a niggling uncertainty about the owner of the shop. It couldn’t be him.

She sighed and headed down the street to the diner, just as she got there and rounded the corner to walk up the path to the steps she collided with another body.

“I am so sorry” she apologised and looked up at the person she had run into. The air left her lungs as she looked into brown eyes she thought she would never see again “Cam?”

“Belle?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i had most of this chapter written and then changed my mind about it so had to have a rewrite :-) enjoy!

“Neal Gold and Gideon French” the teacher announced the last two names from his list. Neal looked up from his notepad and then looked across at the new kid. He seemed ok, a little odd maybe but he'd spent most of the day with him after being asked to show him around and he had found they had a fair amount in common.

Gideon nodded his head at Neal in acknowledgement just as the bell rang; Neal grabbed his rucksack and made his way over to Gideon to discuss the project. 

“Hey man” he said.

“Hey” Gideon replied sheepishly. Neal could sense the kid was shy.

“So when shall we work on this project” Neal rolled his eyes, he wasn’t looking forward to working on this assignment. He cursed his teacher for forcing them to do this, a project about family, he scoffed, apart from his father, he had no family. It was going to be a short project.

“Well are you.... are you doing anything after school today? My mother runs the library; we could start on it there?” Gideon hesitantly asked. 

“Uh yeah” Neal paused to think “that should be fine, my father runs the pawn shop across the street from there so I can go over there to tell him and then meet you there” 

“Ok” Gideon nodded.

“Ok cool” Neal said “catch you later” he swung his rucksack on to his shoulders and headed out. 

Neal his friends stood by his locker waiting for him, he smiled at his girlfriend Emma Swan, and nodded at his other friends, Ruby Lucas, Philip Prince, his girlfriend Aurora, and August Booth. 

“Hey you” Emma sidled up next to him and kissed his cheek.

“Hey” Neal blushed. He still wasn't used to public displays of affection.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Ruby asked.

“How about we just hang out at Granny’s?” Emma suggested. Everyone agreed apart from Ruby who just groaned, she worked there as Mrs Lucas aka Granny was actually her Granny.

The corridor was fairly deserted as most students had already left for the day so when they heard a door slam shut they all turned to face the noise. Gideon looked up embarrassed as everyone’s eyes were on him and he scurried away with his head bowed.

“That new kid is weird” Ruby announced.

“Yeah, he was sat in the school yard earlier just reading” Philip scoffed.

“Why does that make him weird?” Neal asked affronted. He couldn’t explain why his friend’s comments about Gideon bothered him so much. They didn’t know him but neither did Neal, not really. 

“Oh come on man” August smacked Neal on the shoulder “it is a little weird, kids our age play soccer, or basketball, we don’t read books”

Neal looked shocked, were these people really his friends; Neal loved to read in his spare time, his father even had a small library in their home. Neal would spend many evenings in there going through his dad’s collection.

“I’ve gotta go” Neal mumbled and turned to leave without acknowledging his friends and girlfriend.

“Neal” Emma called out to his retreating back but Neal pushed forward, he'd apologise to Emma later, it wasn’t her that he was mad at, she knew him better than anyone.

He walked across the school yard and spotted Gideon exiting through the school gates and he jogged to catch up calling out “Gid!” as he went.

Gideon turned at the sound of the nickname someone had issued him with and saw Neal jogging after him; he smiled awkwardly wondering what Neal wanted. Neal eventually caught up, a little out of breath “mind if I walk with you?” he asked “we're going in the same direction after all”

“Yeah.... sure” Gideon stuttered. He wasn’t used to anyone wanting to hang out with him, he hadn’t had any friends at his last school, apparently the other kids thought him a bit odd. Neal fell into step beside him and they walked together silently for a few minutes before Neal spoke 

“So are you enjoying Storybrooke so far?” 

“it’s seems nice” Gideon nodded “I'd seen pictures before from my grandpa but it’s a lot different in real life”

“Your grandpa lives here?” Neal asked.

“Yeah, he owns the flower shop, my mother grew up here with him” Gideon informed him.

“Cool” Neal nodded and they kept walking until they turned onto Maine Street “I’ll just go and see Papa and then come over to the library” he said. They parted ways and Neal walked into the pawn shop.

“Papa you here?” he called out when he entered the building.

“Out here” he heard his father call back. He followed the sound of his voice and pushed be curtain to the back room aside. He saw his father stood at a desk tinkering with a clock.

“Hey pops” Neal said as he came to stand next to the older Gold.

“Hey” Gold stood and looked at his watch “you’re early, don’t you normally hang out with Emma after school?” 

“Yeah” Neal looked down and began fiddling with a pendant that needed fixing.

“Is everything ok son?” Gold asked suddenly concerned.

“Do people ever think you’re odd?” Neal blurted out. 

Gold was taken aback; he hadn’t expected that “umm... I don’t know..... Maybe....... yeah they do” he eventually found his answer “why do you ask?”

“my friends, they were being really cruel about the new kid at school, Gideon, all because he likes to read and not play soccer” he scowled at the pendant “but I like to read and now I think.... now I think that they aren’t really my friends, they don’t know me at all”

“son, people are always afraid of new things” Gold began to explain gently “they probably feel threatened by this Gideon, and by you, they probably all like to read or do things they don’t consider cool” he used air quotes around the word cool “but they’re too afraid to tell anyone, they pick on Gideon because he’s brave enough to not care”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that” Neal muttered and then smiled slightly “thanks papa”

“It’s what I’m here for” Gold ruffled his sons hair “I’m going to be here a while yet, you’ll probably be bored”

“That’s another reason I came in” Neal remembered a d put down the pendant “I’ve got a new project and been paired with the new kid, we’d like to work on it for a bit at the library if that’s ok with you?”

“Yes that’s fine” Gold agreed. He watched his son grab his backpack again and head out of the curtain “be back by seven if you want a ride home” he called out and heard a muffled ‘Ok’ come from the front of the shop. He turned his hand back to clock he was fixing, or the clock he was pretending to fix when he heard Neal’s voice. The truth was he had been sat at his desk going over the event that had transpired the evening before. 

Belle. He'd bumped into Belle French. The woman he thought he loved once upon a time. She was still beautiful, if he didn’t know better he would’ve been certain she hadn’t aged a day since college, perhaps she knew the secret to eternal youth. He hadn’t aged as gracefully unfortunately, he scowled at the cane resting against the desk next to him. He was only thirty five but he was greying around the temples and thanks to an unfortunate car accident when he was thirty he now had to wall with a cane. The infernal thing added years to him.

He thought about the conversation he had just had with his son, the situation was all too familiar to him. His friends had been cruel about Belle when she had come to college, but he was the same as Belle, always preferring a good book instead of going to parties. The memory of the first time he saw Belle came to mind.

 

Flashback

January of 2002 brought a new semester and some new students to Storybrooke College, a party was held at one of the rich kid’s houses, Gold couldn’t remember whose and honestly he didn’t care, the rich kids always had good scotch.

He wandered around the house searching for his friends when he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend – Milah, he cringed at her laugh, like a witches cackle. As he turned the corner he saw her with the other witches, Regina Mills and a couple of others he could never remember the names of.

“Have you seen her?” He heard the not so quiet whispering coming from the group as he approached. 

“I know” one of the girls replied “she’s so weird”

Cameron couldn’t work out who they were talking about until he got closer and saw where they were pointing.

“That football player, Gaston Hunter, tried to talk to her earlier and she just ignored him” Regina scoffed “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed” 

“To be fair is there any man you wouldn’t kick out of bed” Gold interrupted with a smirk.

“You” Regina spat back.

“Keep telling yourself that dearie” Cameron winked and Regina just scowled at him.

“Enough” Milah ordered the pair like she was their ruler or something “sweetie can you get me a drink please?” she ran a long red nail up Cameron’s chest.

“Sorry can’t, I’m going to find Jeff and the others” he declined her request and sauntered off. He didn’t take kindly to being treated like her lapdog and after the way they had been speaking about the new girl on campus he was even more disinclined to want to do anything for her. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much what they were saying but it had. Maybe it was because he thought the new girl was cute, or maybe it was because he liked nothing more than to read a good novel, or maybe he was just sick of his girlfriend. He turned a corner and found his best friend and housemate – Jeff Hatter, along with his two other friends, Victor Whale and David Nolan.

“Goldie” Jeff called out “come play some pool with us, where have you been?” 

“Around” he replied vaguely. He picked up a cue and began to rub chalk on the end 

“What’s up?” Jeff asked quietly “Milah again?”

“How’d you guess?” Cameron muttered and leant over the table to line up his shot. He watched as the triangle on balls separated and bounced around the table and smiled triumphantly as two striped balls fell down the pockets.

“Nice shot” he looked up at the unfamiliar Australian voice that had approached the table. He was stunned to see the girl that Milah and her minions had been sniping about earlier.

“Thanks” he mumbled “not seen you around before” 

“I’ve just transferred” she replied “I’m Belle” she held out her hand.

“Cameron. Cameron Gold” he grasped her hand in his, ignoring the tiny spark that that ran up his arm from her touch.

“Fancy a game?” she gestured to the table.

“Sure” Gold nodded “I can kick Jeff’s ass later” he chuckled at his friend’s outraged face.

He lined the balls up again and handed Belle a cue.

“Ladies first” he dipped in a bow.

“Such a gentleman” she giggled and bent to line up her shot. Gold couldn’t resist a quick glance at her butt as she bent, of course Belle caught his eye “or maybe not” she laughed.

“Can’t help enjoying the view” he laughed back.

She giggled again and pulled back her cue and struck the white ball sending the balls flying around the table. 

“It’s nice to see you laughing now, you looked miserable earlier” Cameron observed.

“Yeah this isn’t really my scene” Belle admitted.

“And what is your scene?” he asked.

“I’m more of a stay at home with a good book kind of a person” she told him as she took another shot

“My kind of girl” he chuckled and Belle smiled.

“Gold” Cameron flinched when he heard a familiar voice bark his name and completely missed the shot he had just taken.

“Yes Regina?” Cameron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Milah wants to see you” Regina looked Belle up and down and Belle subconsciously looked at her outfit. 

“well you can tell Milah that I am busy and if she wants to speak to me then she can come over here herself instead of getting one of her minions to do it for her” he sniped and Belle had to smile.

“She won’t be happy” Regina smirked and sauntered off but not before giving Belle one more glance.

Cameron turned back to Belle “sorry about that”

“So is Milah your girlfriend?” Belle stirred her straw around her drink.

“Yeah kind of” Cameron replied reluctantly.

“You don’t sound too happy about that?” she observed 

“Well as you can tell from that little scene it’s not exactly a great relationship” he told her “Milah.... she’s rather high maintenance, she prefers going out all the time to things like this” he gestured at the party going on around them.

“And you don’t?” Belle noted.

“No I much prefer staying home, watching a movie or reading” Cameron smiled “I think that the last thing Milah read was Vogue magazine”

Belle grinned at his statement “I’m sure that’s not true”

“You don’t know Milah” he smirked

“Then why are you with her?” Belle asked and then panicked “I’m sorry that was really out of order to ask”

“It’s fine” he waved her off “and in answer to your question, I’ve been asking myself that a lot lately”

“Only you can decide” Belle put her hand on his forearm gently and then retracted it quickly like she had been burned.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Cameron asked.

“Sure why not” she replied. They walked out of the house towards Cameron’s car “you have a Cadillac?” she beamed excitedly.

“You like Cadillacs?” he laughed.

“Love them” she giggled. They jumped in the car and drove away from the party, they drove until they couldn’t hear the music anymore and Cameron parked up so they were overlooking the Storybrooke marina. They remained silent as they watched the boats coming in and out.

“I come here to think” Cameron said quietly so as not to make belle jump after so long being quiet.

“It’s lovely here” she smiled. They talked more about their lives, about literature, about school, they even spoke a little about Milah and before they knew it the sun was coming up.

“I should get you home” Cameron decided when he saw Belle yawning.

“I’m living in the dorms” she yawned again.

“Don’t you live in Storybrooke though?” he asked confused as to why she would pay for accommodation when she lived in the same town as their college.

“Yeah” belle looked down sadly “I just couldn’t live at home anymore”

He decided not to press for more information; he didn’t know her well enough to pry like that. He put the car in drive and headed back toward the college, taking turns when she told him to until he parked outside her building.

“I had fun tonight.... or rather this morning” she smiled.

“Me too” he looked over at her. The rising sun made her icy blue eyes sparkle like diamonds, he felt himself leaning in until he felt a hand on his chest.

“As much as I would like a goodbye kiss” she reached up to brush a stray piece of hair out of his eyes “you have a girlfriend, and I’m not the kind of girl that kisses guys who have girlfriends” 

“I’m sorry” he moved back. He'd never regretted asking Milah out more than in that moment.

“Maybe we can be friends” Belle ventured.

He looked back at her, she looked hopeful and he couldn’t say no “of course” 

He watched her until she was out of site and he leant his head back against the seat “you’re an idiot Cameron Gold” 

 

Gold shook his head at the memory, he hadn’t thought about Belle in so long, well ok maybe that was a lie; she'd never been far from his thoughts. He looked up at the clock and saw that it five minutes past seven and Neal hadn’t returned from the library. Gold rolled his eyes, that meant that he would have to go and retrieve his son if he wanted to go home anytime soon. He grabbed his coat and left the shop and headed across the street to the library. He pushed open the door and stopped abruptly when he saw Belle sat at the circulation desk, her head stuck in a book. The tapping of his cane brought her attention to him.

“Miss French” he greeted.

“Hi” Belle replied, too stunned at his appearance to say anything else. After they had bumped into each other the night before he had scurried off without a single word to her and now she was faced with him again.

“I’m looking for my son, is he here?” he asked.

“Your son?” she still couldn’t get her brain to function.

“Neal” he rolled his eyes.

“Hey pops, sorry I got caught up, be there in a minute” Neal called out when he spotted his father.

“Hurry up then” Gold urged. He didn’t want to be there any longer than necessary.

“Neal is your boy” Belle blurted out.

“Yes” Gold acquiesced “so?”

“He’s working with my son on a project” she informed him.

“Gideon is your son” he deduced “so it’s your son leading mine astray is it? he's never been late before” 

Belle was stunned at his statement but before she had chance to formulate a response she saw the two boys coming towards them, all she could think to say was “bite me”

“I seem to recall you like that” He smirked and pushed away from the counter when Neal appeared 

“Ready to go?” Neal asked.

“Yeah I’ll be along in a minute” gold handed his son the car keys “go ahead and wait for me, I need a word with Miss French”

Belle looked up from the desk confused “Gideon can you go upstairs and start dinner, I’ll be up soon”

“Ok mother” Gideon didn’t sense anything wrong and ascended the stairs to their apartment. When they were alone Cameron spoke.

“I'd prefer it if my son didn’t find out about our past”

Belle felt her heart break a little at his statement but she understood “yes I would prefer it if mine didn’t either”

“So we’re agreed then, we only met today” he said. Belle nodded “good day then Miss French”

“Goodnight Cameron” she replied to his retreating from. He stopped and turned back to her.

“Word to the wise, I own half this town, no one refers to me as Cameron anymore, it’s usually Mr Gold or just Gold” he explained.

Belle nodded sadly, he was no longer her Cameron, she had to remember that “Ok good night then Mr Gold”

Gold nodded and walked out of the library, as he stood at the edge of the path waiting to cross he whispered sadly “goodnight Belle”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Struggling with writers block a little. Enjoy!

A few weeks later and Belle grumbled as she made her way through her apartment, she hadn't slept a wink thanks to a leaky tap in the kitchen, the annoying drip! Drip! Drip! Was driving her insane. She had been living in the apartment above the library for over a month now and she was still yet to meet her landlord, the time the rent was due and very large man called Mr Dove had collected it. She didn’t have a number either so she had to call the last person – ok so maybe second to last – she wanted to speak to. She picked up the phone and dialled.

“Mayor Mills office how can I help?” she heard who she assumed was Sidney answer the phone.

“Hi its Belle French, may I speak with Regina please?” Belle asked.

“I’ll see if she's available” he answered and the line went quiet for a moment.

“What can I do for you Miss French?” Belle jumped when she heard Regina’s voice bark through the line.

“Sorry to disturb you Regina but I was wondering if I could possibly have my landlord’s number. I have a problem at the apartment” Belle replied meekly. Fifteen years later and Regina still intimidated her.

“Firstly its Mayor Mills to you and secondly, hasn’t he been round to see you yet?” Regina snapped “don’t worry I’ll call him now and get him round ASAP” and before Belle could even reply the line went dead. Thirty minutes later she received a text to say he would be with her shortly and sure enough fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door.

“You’re my landlord” Belle sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose when she answered the door. Just great!

“Who else would it have been dearie?” Gold replied smugly. 

Belle rolled her eyes and gestured for him to enter, Gold took a glance around and was immediately transported back to the first time he had entered her dorm room. Books adorned nearly every surface of the place, along with photos of her and he was assuming Gideon at various points of his life. Gold noted there didn’t seem to be a father in any of the pictures which confused him to no end.

“The tap is leaking in the kitchen” Belle pointed towards the area bringing him out of his reverie.

“I can get someone to come by and fix it but it probably won’t be until next week” Gold didn’t even make a move to have a look at the leaky faucet and Belle scowled.

“Next week?” she barked “surely you could just take a look at it” 

“And ruin my suit” Gold barked a laugh “I don’t think so Miss French, this cost more than you make in a year”

“I’ll find my own plumber” she decided. Maybe Leroy would help her out for the price of a couple of drinks at Granny’s.

“Just don’t expect me to foot the bill then” he scowled and turned to leave.

“I don’t expect anything from you anymore Mr Gold” she sniped to his retreating back. He stopped in his tracks and she watched as his shoulders slumped forward before carrying on out of the door. He had wanted to say something back but the fight had left him.

Belle watched him go with a scowl on her face, the old Cameron would’ve helped her, but she needed to remember, the old Cameron didn’t exist to her anymore.

 

Flashback 

It was February and Belle was sat in her dorm room waiting for Cameron to come round, she had rang him to come and help her before she went mad. The tap in her bathroom was dripping and the sound was now started to grate on her nerves as she studied for her exams. 

She had phoned the maintenance guy but he said he had more important issues and he’d take a look at it next week. In a moment of madness she had rang her new friend begging for his help.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

She sprang up off her bed and practically ran to the door, she yanked it open and there he stood, Cameron, she wished the butterflies in her stomach would stop fluttering every time she saw him. It had been her stupid idea to remain just friends, a decision she regretted every day.

“You rang milady?” he grinned and pushed himself off the door frame to enter the room.

“Thank you for coming so quickly” she said gratefully “You weren’t busy were you?”

“Nah” he shook his head. Truthfully he had been with Milah, who was not happy to have been dumped as soon as Belle phoned “so where's the problem?”

“Bathroom” she pointed to the small room “the tap is driving me insane” 

“I’ll see what I can do” he told her and walked into the bathroom. Belle stayed in the small living area and went back to her studies while Cameron went to work. She'd left a box with as many tools as she could find for him in the bathroom, hoping he would be able to find something useful.

They both worked for a while until Belle was startled by a bang.

“Mother f-” 

“Everything ok in there?” she interrupted Cameron’s tirade with a giggle.

“Fine” he muttered. She smiled at his grumbling and got up to go to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and popped the tops off before making her way to the bathroom. 

“Thought you could do with one of these” she gestured to the bottles in her hand.

“You read my mind” he wiped the sweat of his brow and took the proffered drink.

“How’s it looking?” she asked about the tap. And then looked around at all the bits he had removed with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm yeah I’m not a plumber” he laughed.

“It can’t be that difficult” she decided and leant around him to fiddle with the pipe.

“I don’t think you should do that Belle” he tried to warn her but it was too late

“Ah” she screamed as water began gushing out of sink “help Cam” 

“Where’s the stop cock?” he asked as he tried to block the water pouring at him.

“The stop what?” Belle cried.

“Never mind” he shook his head with a laugh “I’ll find it”. He stomped out if the bathroom and into the kitchen and soon enough the water stopped gushing out. Belle was soaked from head to toe; she turned to see Cameron walk back in the room and scowled at him when he began to laugh.

“It’s not funny Cameron” she threw her hairbrush at him.

“Sorry” he smiled and continued to chuckle quietly to himself. Belle was looking at him when he finally stopped laughing, he looked down to realise his white t shirt was soaked through and not leaving much to the imagination. He thought he caught a faint blush on Belles cheeks before she abruptly turned away, unfortunately that gave him the perfect view of her soaked skirt that was clinging to her butt like a second skin. 

“I uh” Belle stuttered “I better get out of these wet clothes” 

Gold swallowed audibly, it was on the tip of this tongue to say he'd help but he had to stop himself. She’d already turned him down flat and now she was one of his best friends, he couldn’t lose her friendship. 

“Yeah me too” he replied instead gesturing to his soaked shirt.

“I think I have one of your shirts here” she remembered. She didn’t tell him that she had slept in his shirt a few times. He'd left it at hers one night after a drunken evening out and he’d slept on her couch.

“Thanks” he said as he pulled the wet fabric over his head. Belle hurried to her room at the sight of his bare chest, he was gorgeous, slightly tanned and toned with s trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. She blushed when she thought of where that trail lead.

Belle opened the drawer in her room and pulled out a clean top and her yoga pants and grabbed Cameron’s shirt. After she got dressed she returned to him. He was sat on her sofa, topless, looking like a model and she felt like a slob. No wonder he was with Milah and not her.

“I’ve” she squeaked and cleared her throat “I’ve got your shirt”

Cameron jumped up off the sofa and grabbed the top off her, before he had chance to put it on the door opened and Ariel Fisher, Belles roommate walked in.

“Woah” Ariel stooped in her tracks and looked at the half naked Cameron and dishevelled Belle “am I interrupting?”

“No” Belle shook her head “we tried to fix the tap but had as little accident”

“Uh huh” Ariel grinned “sure” she teased and Belle blushed.

“I better leave you girls to it” Cameron decided “sorry I couldn’t help Belle”

“Its fine don’t worry” belle smiled “sorry you got soaked” she giggled. She walked him to the door and bid him farewell before turning back to Ariel who was stood smirking at her.

“Still going to tell me you feel nothing for that man” she teased.

“I think I’m in love with him” she whispered.

“Oh sweetie” Ariel wrapped her arms around her friend “have you only just worked that out?” 

 

Belle sighed as she thought about that day, the day she realised she loved Cameron Gold. She couldn’t believe how different he was now; blinking back tears she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Leroy. He would act all grumpy about the favour she was about to ask but she knew she could count on him to rescue her.

 

A couple of days later Gideon and Neal were walking back from school again; Neal was headed to the pawn shop and Gideon to the library.

“Do you want to come over to mine tonight?” Neal asked “we can go through the boxes of photos in the attic and see if we can find anything for our project” 

“Are you sure your father won’t mind?” Gideon asked. He got the feeling Mr Gold didn’t like him for some reason.

“I’m sure he won’t” Neal shook his head “I’m more worried about your mom” 

“Yeah her and your dad don’t seem to get along do they?” Gideon queried.

“yeah it’s weird” Neal grumbled “we can just say to each of them that the other is fine with it, and besides we have to work on our project or we'll fail, that’s a sure fire way to get my dad to agree” he laughed and Gideon smiled.

“I’ll meet you outside the library in about an hour?” he asked.

“Yep see you then”

The boys parted ways and each headed inside to speak to their parents.

“Mother?” Gideon called out into the seemingly empty library.

“In the fiction aisle sweetie” he heard his mother call out from behind some shelves. He found her standing on a ladder shelving some books.

“Let me help” he rushed forward when he saw he teetering in her high heels on the top rung. He helped her down and then stacked the books in their places without needing the ladder, he didn’t inherit his height from his mother, he knew that much.

“Thank you” Belle smiled.

“Can I go over Neal’s to work on our project?” Gideon asked 

Belle hesitated “why can’t you work on it here?” 

“Because we need to find some pictures and things to go with it” he explained. Belle didn’t know how to answer, she wanted to have nothing to do with Cameron and she definitely didn’t want Gideon getting close to the Golds but she couldn’t tell her son why. 

“What did C- Mr Gold say?” she decided a different route. Maybe Cameron would say no.

“He said he was fine with it as long as you were” Gideon looked away and Belle eyed him sceptically, she knew he was lying but she agreed to let him go anyway.

Over at the pawn shop Cameron and Neal were having a very similar conversation.

“Come on dad, what have you got against Gideon?” Neal asked.

“I haven't got anything against Gideon” Gold defended.

“Oh so it’s just his mother then” Neal grinned as Gold looked up at him wide eyed.

“Why would you think that?” Gold stammered.

“I'm not blind pops, you two are always scowling at each other, and you are particularly mean to her for some reason, do you fancy her?” Neal teased but he couldn’t help notice the look on his dads face after the question “oh my god, you do!” 

“don’t be ridiculous” Gold cleared his throat “I just think there is something about her, she is the type of woman who can just flutter her eyelashes and have every man in town lining up to do anything for her”

“So you really like her then” Neal laughed and picked up his backpack “so can he come over then or not?” 

“What did his mother say?” Maybe Belle would say no and make his life easier.

“She said she was fine with it as long as you were” Neal lied. Gold raised an eyebrow, he knew Neal was lying.

“Fine, get out of here” Gold waved him away. 

“Cheers papa” Neal called out “see you later”

Neal met Gideon outside and they made their way over to the big Victorian house on the outskirts of the town.

“Wow this place is huge” Gideon looked up in awe.

“Just please don’t say its pink” Neal grumbled. He had been teased enough over the colour of his home. It’s salmon!

They entered the house and dropped their backpacks in the hallway and Gideon followed Neal into the kitchen.

“I thought we could go in the attic and go through the boxes of old photographs my dad keeps up there” he ventured. Gideon nodded so after grabbing a couple of cans of soda they made their way upstairs and up into the attic. There were boxes piled all over the place and Neal was now regretting his idea “this could take a while” he groused.

“No it’ll be fine see” Gideon pointed to the first row of boxes “your dad has labelled everything; he's as bad as my mother” 

Neal looked at the writing and saw that his father had in fact made their lives easier; the first one was labelled NEALS BABY PHOTOS, followed by another box full of him as a baby. It wasn’t until he got to the fourth box that it became something different.

“College days” Neal read out loud.

“There’s another one marked college days over here” Gideon noted.

“Maybe we should start with these” Neal decided “dad met my mom in college; there may be some pictures of her in these”

They both sat down on the floor and started flicking through the pages, laughing and joking at the outfits and the hairstyles. Neal was busy laughing at a particular picture of his father in a Halloween costume that he didn’t notice that Gideon had gone quiet for a moment.

“You ok?” Neal questioned.

“That’s my mom” Gideon pointed to a picture in the album in his hands.

“What? Where?” Neal placed his book on the floor next to him and leant over to see the picture his friend was pointing to.

It showed a young Cameron stood behind a pool table with a young Belle stood next to him beaming up at him with her arm wrapped around his waist, each were holding a pool cue and on the table in front of them was a trophy. Underneath the picture it was captioned Pool Champions 2002.

“Our parents were friends” Gideon deduced. 

“By the looks of it they were more than friends” Neal stared at the picture. This project just got interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i have no excuse other than life got in the way. this is a bit of a filler chapter. enjoy!

Gold looked up at the blinding neon sign as he walked up to The Rabbit Hole; he hated the place, even though he owned it. He pulled open the door and immediately his senses were attacked by the smell of stale beer and sweat and he grimaced. He had only ever bought the bar because it held fond memories for him and he had liked Alice, the pretty blonde that owned the bar at the time. She was struggling to keep up with the payments and so he had bought the place. He had hoped she would stay on and run the place but the moment she had gotten the money she had left town, much to the devastation of Jefferson.

He spotted the owner, Keith Nottingham, lurking behind the bar and he made a beeline for him. Gold wanted his rent, he was already half an hour late getting home after being messed about by one of his other tenants and he wanted to get home to his boy.

“Mr Nottingham” Gold greeted “You better have my money” 

“Mr Gold” Keith sputtered when he saw his landlord “i-im not sure I’ve got it all”

“You better go and get sure then” Gold ordered and Keith scurried away muttering under his breath.

Gold leant against the bar and looked around the space. The place wasn’t very busy, it used to be under the previous management but since Keith took over the place it had become more and more sparse. He watched a few people over at the pool table and was assaulted by a memory, he shook his head to dispel the thoughts but they remained.

 

FLASHBACK 

Cameron walked into The Rabbit Hole and saw Jeff sat at the bar.

“Goldie!” Jeff cheered when he saw him.

“Jefferson” Gold grumbled at the use of the nickname he hated.

“Cheer up” Jeff clapped him on the back as he took the stool next to him “I signed us him for the pool competition tonight”

Gold rolled his eyes; Jeff was awful at pool “really?” 

“Come on it’ll be fun” Jeff urged. Gold nodded but remained silent.

Jeff grinned and turned back to the bar and ordered himself another beer and one for Cam. It was still early in the evening and the competition didn’t start for another couple of hours, but Cameron could tell his friend had been at the bar for a while before he got there.

“How many have you had Jeff?” Gold asked.

“A few” Jeff slurred a little.

“You won’t even be able to walk never mind aim a cue” Cameron groused.

“I’ll be fine” Jeff waved him off and then stood from his stool to make his point. Unfortunately he wasn’t as sober as he thought and immediately wobbled and lost his footing, crashing into a nearby table occupied by a group of college girls. His hand landed on a glass that shattered under his weight, Jeff looked at his hand and saw the blood dripping from a small deep cut on his palm “oops”

“For God's sake Jeff” the barmaid Alice exclaimed as she ran around from behind the bar. She took a look at the wound before dragging Jeff into the back room where the first aid kit was located. Cameron shook his head with a smile, he felt bad for his friend, but at least he wouldn’t have to take part in the competition now. About ten minutes later Jeff reappeared looking a bit sheepish, he had a bandage around his hand and a glass of water in the other hand, obviously Alice's way of trying to sober him up a little.

“You Ok?” Cameron asked as Jeff sat down beside him.

“Yeah” Jeff sighed “I'm gutted I’m not going to be able to play pool now”

“Yes that is a shame” Gold replied sarcastically.

“Don’t worry though, I found a replacement for me” Jeff declared.

“What?” Cameron blurted out. 

“I made a call” Jeff said “I didn’t want you to be disappointed that you didn’t have a partner anymore”

“Who?” Cameron asked.

Before Jeff could answer Cameron heard a familiar voice come in through the entrance to the bar “bloody weather, it’s freezing out there” 

Cameron smiled at the declaration, only one person he knew was always complaining about the weather “evening Belle” he said without turning around.

“Evening Cameron” she replied as she came to stand next to him “I hear you need my help winning this competition”

“Cocky much” he smirked and she nodded with a wide grin on her face “fine, I suppose you’ll do” he rolled his eyes but she knew he was only messing with her.

“You know I’m better than you” she nudged him with her elbow.

“Dream on” he shot back.

“When you two have finished this little sparring match filled with sexual tension perhaps you could go and start your first match” Jeff gently ribbed the pair. He could see that they cared for each other, and they definitely fancied each other, he wasn’t sure if it was love yet but they were definitely on their way to that feeling.

Belle blushed and scurried off embarrassed “thanks for that mate” Cameron scowled and sauntered off to catch up with Belle.

She was busying herself getting her cue ready and avoiding eye contact with Cameron “so do you want to go first or shall I?” she asked without looking at him.

“Ignore Jeff, he’s an idiot” Cameron said gently and took the cue from Belle forcing her to look at him.

“Yeah I know” she giggled nervously.

“Right then” he clapped making Belle jump “ladies first” he added with a bow.

Belle curtsied and walked up to the table, she could hear the two men they were playing against sniggering about the fact they were playing a girl. They were convinced the game was going to be a walk in the park for them. 

She turned at smirked at Cameron, knowing full well he had heard their competitors too and he just merely nodded, silently telling her to kick their butts. She leant over and lined up her shot and pulled the cue back and smacked the end against the white ball sending the triangle of balls at the other end of the table scattering all over the green cloth. The two men, she later learned were called Robin and Will, stood dumbstruck as they watched about four balls fall down the pockets.

“I think that makes us stripes right?” Belle turned to Cameron who was chuckling to himself at her display.

“Yes I think it does” he agreed. Cameron watched as she potted another ball before missing her next shot, he couldn’t help but stare at her behind as she was bent over the table. Dirty thoughts ran through his mind as he thought about what he wanted to do to her in that position. With his thoughts momentarily preoccupied he almost missed it when Belle told him it was his turn.

“You ok?” she asked concerned.

“What? Yeah” he cleared his throat and stepped up to the table, potting another couple of balls for their team. Soon the game had come to an end and Cameron and Belle were the clear winners by far.

“We are so going to win that trophy” Belle declared.

Cameron smiled at her confidence, as the next pair of competitors came to the table. A few hours later, and a few more drinks and Belle and Cameron were close to winning the competition, Belle just needed to pot the black ball. 

“You can do this Belle” Cameron urged. She smiled at him and lined up her shot, she took a deep breath and hit the white ball. He watched as she closed her eyes, too afraid to see where the ball ended up, she didn’t see the black ball fall straight down the hole and the white land somewhere else on the table, he cheered sand wrapped his arms around her catching her by surprise. She opened her eyes and looked down at the table before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We did it” she beamed.

“Yes we did” he grinned back.

“Well done you two” Jeff came over to congratulate the pair “I knew you two would make a good team”

“Yes we do” Belle agreed.

“Let me get a picture so you can remember this moment” Jeff stepped back and pulled a small camera out of his pocket.

Cameron and Belle stood behind the pool table with their newly acquired trophy standing proud in front of them and they both smiled at the camera as Jeff snapped the picture, and then Belle looked up at Cameron, admiring him when he looked so happy. She was completely unaware that Jeff was still snapping them.

“Think that is one for the album” Jeff told Gold after Belle had stepped away to head to the bathroom. Gold looked at the picture, they looked happy, and to a stranger they probably looked in love.

“Yes I believe you’re right” Gold agreed and stared after Belle. He was falling in love with her!

 

Neal continued to stare down at the photo Gideon had found for a while; he had never seen his dad so happy than he did in the picture. Of course he’d seen his dad smile and laugh but this picture showed him as young and carefree, and genuinely happy and also possibly in love. With Miss French. That was the part he couldn’t wrap his head around. His dad had never shown any sign of knowing Gideon’s mother before.

“Neal I’m home” Neal heard his father’s voice shout from the front door.

“Are you going to ask him about it?” Gideon asked as they scrambled to put everything back in its rightful place.

“not right now” Neal decided as he looked at his watch “dads late which means one of his tenants has messed him around which means he’ll be in a bad mood” he knew all too well not to mess with his dad when he’d had a bad day.

“I don’t know whether to mention anything to my mother” Gideon debated.

“how about we don’t mention it to either of them for now” Neal ventured “we need to do some more research, it could be that they only met that one time and honestly don’t remember each other”

Neal knew it wasn’t the truth, his father was keeping something from him, something from his past and it obviously wasn't good.

Gideon nodded, he knew it wasn’t the truth either but said no more, he trusted Neal.

“Ok well I better be going” Gideon said.

“Ok” Neal replied and showed Gideon downstairs to the door. They stopped when they saw Mr Gold stood in the foyer looking through some post.

“Hey papa” Neal greeted.

“Good evening Mr Gold” Gideon said timidly.

“Hello boys” Gold replied without looking up “how’s the project?” 

“It’s going good pops” Neal replied “finding out some interesting things” he glanced at Gideon and saw the other boy look down at the ground with a small smile. 

“That’s good son” Gold wasn’t really listening and moved away toward the kitchen still reading the mail.

Neal rolled his eyes and walked toward the door with Gideon “I’ll see you at school tomorrow”

“Yeah sure” Gideon nodded “bye” he called back as he bounced down the steps and headed down the path. 

Neal turned back to the house and went in search of his father, he found him in the kitchen going through the kitchen cupboards “how does pizza sound? We’ve got nothing in” Cameron asked as he slammed closed another cupboard.

“Pizzas good” Neal shrugged. He desperately wanted to ask his father about Belle but he was unsure of his father’s mood. He needed to know a little something though “do you know Gid’s mother?”

“Miss French?” Gold asked “I’ve met her a couple of times”

“No I mean from when you were younger?” Neal clarified. Gold had his back to Neal and for that he was glad because at Neal’s question he visibly paled.

“No I’d never met her before” he lied “why do you ask?” he tried to sound nonchalant but he felt he was failing miserably.

“No reason” Neal shook his head “it’s just Gid was saying that his mom used to live here and she’s about your age so I just wondered” he falsely explained.

“Well no I don’t remember her” Gold lied again.

“Ok” Neal acquiesced “call me when the pizza is here” he requested and at his father’s agreement he took off up the stairs to his room. After he shut the door he sat down on his bed and pulled the photo out of his pocket. He had meant to put it back in the album but something was bugging him about the picture. He knew that it must’ve been taken when his father was dating his mother and now he was worrying that his father was actually in love with Belle and only stayed with Milah because of him, was he the reason his father was lonely and miserable? He looked again at the smiling faces of his father and Miss French.

“What aren’t you telling me dad?” he wondered out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some smut :-) and maybe some insight into why Gold behaves the way he does toward Belle!

“You bastard!” Belle raged as she entered the pawn shop early on a Wednesday morning.

“And good morning to you too Miss French” Gold smirked without looking up from his ledger “what can I do for you?” 

“You upped my rent” she slammed the letter she had just received that morning down on the glass counter so hard Gold briefly wondered how her hand didn’t smash straight through. He picked up the letter slowly and read the words.

“yes that’s right” he replied calmly “you must be aware that that can happen from time to time, I have bills to pay to you know”

“Oh don’t give me that crap” she scoffed “you’ve only done this because of our past”

“We don’t have a past remember?” Gold finally looked her in the eye and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of hurt at his words before he saw the fire in her ice blue eyes again. He had to admit, she was sexy when she was angry.

“I thought that was what we agreed but you seem to have forgotten that” she sniped.

“You think very highly of yourself Miss French” he chuckled.

“Cut the Miss French crap Cameron” she growled “we’ve seen each other naked” 

That made Cameron stop in his tracks “I’m very well aware of that..... Belle” he couldn’t stop his eyes wandering her body as he remembered exactly what she looked like naked.

Belle couldn’t believe how he was looking at her; she stormed around the counter and lifted her hand to slap him round the face “how dare you!” she spat as her hand connected with his cheek.

He rubbed at his cheek before collecting himself “to be fair you brought the subject of being naked up, I am a red blooded male” he looked her up and down again and she gasped in shock before raising her hand again but this time he was prepared and grabbed her hand in mid-air “you only get away with that once” he whispered menacingly.

She stared into his eyes; the once kind brown eyes that she had fallen in love with were now cold and calculating. This should have scared her but she felt herself becoming aroused by the intensity of his gaze. Neither one of them moved, her hand was still in mid-air with his hand wrapped around her wrist as they stared each other down, all that could be heard in the small room of the pawn shop was the pair’s heavy breathing, the air thick with tension, angry and sexual tension. 

Neither one knew who moved first but soon their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss, teeth clashing and lip biting. This wasn’t gentle like before; this was carnal, pent up frustration from the last fifteen years spilling out all at once. 

Belle pulled back first like she had been burned and raised a hand to her swollen lips, Cameron stared at her in shock, and both of them breathing rapidly like they had run a marathon. 

“I....” Cameron tried to speak but words failed him. Was he sorry? Did he want to kiss her again? Or did he want her to get out? His brain refused to work. Belle looked at him again, some of the anger had dissipated from her and from him and now he looked more like the Cameron she remembered and she couldn’t stop herself launching forward to kiss him again. Cameron caught her and didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. They would regret this later but he didn’t care in this moment. 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her close so she could feel what she was doing to him, his hardness pressed against her and she gasped into his mouth. He spun her so her back was against his chest and he pushed her against the glass cabinet and he kissed up her throat leaving tiny red marks as he went. He wanted her to look in the mirror later and remember him. His hand fondled her breast over the fabric of her dress.

“Oh god” she moaned as he tweaked her nipple until it was hard and rubbing against the soft cotton of her bra.

He pressed himself against her harder, rubbing his erection against the soft swell of her behind.

“I want to fuck you” he growled in her ear. Belle was so far gone; all she could do was nod frantically.

He moved his hand down her thigh and pulled the skirt of her dress up and his hand dipped into the front of her panties.

“You’re so wet Belle” he whispered in awe “all for me”

“Please” she gasped when his thumb grazed her clit. He pulled his hand out and pushed the scrap of fabric she called underwear down her legs and then moved back up to undo his own belt and trousers. He pushed them down just far enough to free his erection and then nudged Belles legs apart slightly with his good knee. His leg was going to give him hell later, he hadn't fucked standing up since the accident due to his injury but he knew if he said anything now then Belle would come to her senses and leave and he wanted her.

He took a hold of his cock and guided it between Belles legs, with his free hand he encouraged her to bend over the counter slightly and then he pushed inside.

“Fuck” she gripped the counter tightly as she felt herself being filled.

“That’s what I intend to do” Cameron growled before pulling back and slamming back into her. She screamed at the sensation of being fucked hard, Cameron was relentless, he wanted her to remember this encounter for days, every time she sat down she would feel it. 

“So good..... Don’t stop” she pushed back against him every time he surged forward making him go deeper than anyone ever had “oh Cam!”

“Christ Belle you feel so good” Cameron couldn’t stop himself from telling her “I’m gonna come inside you, do you want that Belle, do you want my come?” 

“Yes..... Oh god yes” she screamed as her orgasm approached “please Cameron come inside me” 

He reached around her and brushed his finger against her clit, he was determined she would come before him “come for me Belle, scream my name” he pounded into her harder and faster and then he felt her clench around him, her nails dug into his arm that was wrapped around her almost painfully as she came hard.

“Oh fuck Cameron..... Yes Cam” she slumped against the counter as he continued to thrust.

“Jesus Belle” he groaned “I’m gonna c-”

 

Cameron shot up in his bed, his was covered in sweat and he could feel the sticky remnants of his dream in his pyjamas pants “well fuck” he muttered as he fell back against the pillows. He breathed heavily and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, it was six Am, he didn’t usually rise until 6.30 but now he needed a cold shower. He pushed himself out of bed and made his way to his bathroom, glad that he had his own en suite and wouldn't have to explain himself to Neal. 

Gold couldn’t believe he had dreamt of Belle that way, it wasn’t the first time he dreamt of her but this dream had been something else, more intense. He leaned his head against the shower wall as the water rained down on him, why did she have to come back? He was doing fine without her.

He eventually began to calm his racing heart and washed himself down and headed back to his room to dry and dress himself for the day. He left his room and just as he was passing by Neal’s door he could still hear his son snoring and thought he should wake him up, he knocked loudly on the wood and pushed the door open.

“Rise and shine” he bellowed making Neal jump and almost fall from his precarious position on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m awake” Neal grumbled, the sound muffled by his pillow.

“Breakfast in ten minutes” Gold told his son and then left his room. He thought he glimpsed a familiar picture lying on Neal’s nightstand but shook his head. He was imagining things after his vivid dream. 

Gold made his way downstairs and started to prepare toast and cereal for their breakfast and he got the juice and milk out of the fridge and began boiling the kettle for his coffee. Gold was just about to pour the boiling water into his mug when his cell phone began to ring, he looked down confused as to who could be calling so early and then scowled at the familiar name flashing on the screen.

“Milah” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I want to see Neal” she screeched.

“You have his number” Gold sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for his ex-wife.

“He’s ignoring my calls” she barked.

“Well then I guess you should get the hint then” Gold tried to hide the smirk in his voice.

“This is your fault, you’ve finally succeeded in turning him against me” she cried.

“Milah” he growled her name making her stop her tirade “whatever Neal’s reasons for ignoring you are they are nothing to do with me, if you had actually bothered with him in the last thirteen years then maybe he would have time for you. If he wants to talk to you in sure he will call you. Good day Milah” He hung up the phone before she could scream at him again and then turned his phone off.

“Mom called you then” Gold turned and saw Neal stood in the doorway, he hadn’t heard him approach.

“Yeah” Gold nodded “Why are you ignoring her?”

“I’ll call her, she’s only called twice by the way, it’s not like I’ve been ignoring loads of her calls” he grumbled. 

“I should've known she was exaggerating” Gold rolled his eyes at his ex-wife’s antics “you better get a move on, you’ll be late for school” he looked at his watch.

“Yeah” Neal finished the last mouthful of his cereal and stood to go and grab his jacket and rucksack “I’ll see you this evening pops” he called back to the kitchen and then Gold heard the front door slam. Gold sighed heavily as he drained the last of his coffee and put the empty mug in the sink. He grabbed his cane from its position leaning against the table and then pulled on his own coat. 

Neal caught up with Gideon who had just come out of the library as Neal turned onto Maine Street.

“Gid wait up!” he called out and Gideon turned to the sound of his name being shouted.

“Morning” Gideon said as Neal caught up with him.

“Morning” Neal replied as he fell into step next to his new friend.

“You Ok?” Gideon asked. He noticed Neal’s tired eyes.

“Yeah, didn’t sleep too good” Neal yawned “I asked my dad if he knew your mother”

“I thought we weren’t going to mention it” Gideon blurted out.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist asking him, I didn’t mention the photo or anything, and I just asked if he’d ever met her when he was younger coz you mentioned she used to live here” Neal explained.

Gideon nodded and they carried on walking until they heard someone calling Neal’s name, they both turned to see Emma jogging towards them.

“Hey” she smiled at Neal and kissed his cheek.

“Hey” he smiled back and then remembered Gideon stood next to him “oh sorry Em this is Gideon, Gideon this is Emma, my girlfriend” 

“Nice to meet you” the blonde held out her hand to the new kid. Gideon smiled awkwardly, he was uncertain around new people, except for Neal; for some reason him and Neal had hit it off straight away.

The trio began to walk again towards school in silence.

“I’ve got to go to the main office, I’ll see you in class” Gideon said to Neal “it was nice to meet you Emma” he added and then scuttled off towards the offices.

“He seems...... nice” she ventured.

“He’s a good kid” Neal replied “he’s shy around people but he’s pretty cool”

“Well if you like him then so do I” Emma smiled.

 

Over in town Belle stood in front of the pawn shop and hesitated, she didn’t want to talk to Cameron but she had no choice. Sterling her nerves and squaring her shoulders she stood up straight and pushed the door open, the little bell jingled above her head as she entered. Cameron was stood behind one of the glass cabinets going through paperwork when she saw him, he looked startled by her appearance when he looked up but quickly recovered.

“Miss French, what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked. He tried to keep his voice neutral even though his mind was relaying his dream all over again.

“I needed to ask a favour” she asked nervously wringing her hands together.

“Go ahead” he urged.

“ok the thing is that Regina – I mean Mayor Mills – told me I would get my first pay check tomorrow and now she’s telling me that it’ll be next week, and the problem I have is that Gideon’s school books and equipment cost more than I had budgeted for and-

“And now you can’t afford your rent tomorrow” he finished her rambling.

She stared at him uncertain “no I can’t”

“So what is if you want from me?” he asked.

“I... I wanted to ask if I could possibly have an extension until next week when my wages go into my account” she felt her bravery wavering under his cold gaze.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible Miss French” he moved around the counter leaning heavily on his cane. Belle looked down confused, how had she not noticed the cane! “The terms of the rental contract are fairly specific”

“I know that and it won’t happen again” Belle pleaded.

“Maybe you could borrow the money” he suggested.

“Borrow from whom exactly” she scoffed angrily. 

“you’re still a beautiful woman, I’m sure you’ve still got a line of men waiting at your door just like in college, ask one of them” he smirked but that faded when he saw the hurt look on her face.

“There was only ever one man in college Cameron” she said quietly.

“Don’t take me for a fool” he growled “I was told the stories”

“What are you on about?” she cried “what’s stories?”

“It doesn’t matter now does it” he shook his head “you got what you wanted from me then, but that won’t happen now”

Belle was speechless; she had no idea what he was talking about. He was acting like she had been the one to hurt him when he had been the one to leave and never contact her again after telling her he loved her and then sleeping with her. How dare he! 

She must have stood there speechless for a while because Gold was then speaking again “you have until tomorrow to come up with the rent Miss French, I suggest you get a move on and find it” he gestured towards the door and then stalked off towards the back room without looking back. He hadn’t meant to bring up their past but it had slipped out. He sat down on the small cot in the back room and buried his head in his hands as he heard the bell jingle signalling that she had taken his instruction and left. 

Belle crossed the road back to the library as quickly as she could, hot angry tears blurred her vision and she hoped that she wouldn’t bump into anyone she knew. Just as she stepped onto the sidewalk she collided with a hard body and if it wasn’t for arms reaching out for her she would’ve fell to the ground.

“I’m so sorry Miss are you Ok?” Belle looked up into the eyes of the stranger. He was younger than her, only by a few years but she could tell.

“I’m fine” Belle replied “I’m sorry; I should’ve been looking where I was going” 

“It’s ok” the man waves her off “I’ll never complain about bumping into a gorgeous woman” 

Belle smiled awkwardly “I better get going” she made to move passed him but he stopped her.

“I’m Will by the way” he introduced himself.

“Belle” she offered her name in return and attempted to move again. She wanted to hide herself away in her office, Cameron’s words had hurt and confused her and she needed to think.

“Listen I’m new in town, did you fancy a drink sometime?” Will asked hopefully.

Belle hesitated, he was good looking, and maybe he was a nice guy, but her head was all over the place, was it fair to Will? But then again she thought it was just a drink “yeah sure” she typed her number into his cell phone and then bid him goodbye before she rushed into the safe sanctuary of her office.

Unbeknownst to Belle she had been watched from across the road. Gold had ventured back into the main shop and had seen her across the street with a young man. Of course she had proved him right and gone straight to one of her many suitors for help. His blood boiled as he watched them smile at each other as he held her arm. She hasn’t changed since college after all. 

Gold needed a distraction and so he pulled out his cell and called someone he knew he could always rely on to take him mind off things.

“Hi you” the voice purred when she answered.

Gold didn’t know why he kept going back to her “Cora” 

“Been a while” he could sense the pout on her face.

“Yeah sorry, it’s been a busy time” he lied smoothly “drinks tonight?” 

“Usual place?” she asked.

“Yeah” he replied.

“See you there handsome” she hung up and Gold shoved his cell back in his pocket. One night of distraction and that would hopefully get Belle off his mind for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I'm struggling a little with this story and then I got a little carried away with a new story. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something out for you! hope you enjoy..... apologies again!

What had possessed him to call Cora? He had promised himself after the last time that it would be the last time. He never felt good afterwards, sure she was a good distraction but she was married! To his friend no less! 

Henry Mills had been the one to give a then twenty two year old Cameron a job when he returned to Storybrooke with a then two year old Neal. He had his degree in law but he had discovered fairly early on that a career in law wasn’t actually for him. Henry had given him a chance to work in the mayor’s office, starting off as just a clerk but he eventually worked his way up the ladder and ended up being Henrys right hand man, it turned out Gold had a flair for contracts and deal making.

He had met Cora one night at a function, he was young and drunk and she was beautiful. If he had known at the time she was married to his boss he would've walked away. But since his marriage break down and the fact that he still thought about Belle daily he needed someone to take his mind off things. And so an on/off – mainly off due to Cameron’s continued guilt – affair had begun.

“Hello gorgeous” Cameron cringed when he felt her sharp nails dug into his shoulder.

“Evening Cora” he tried to smile but it felt more of a grimace.

“I’ve missed you” she pouted and Cameron had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure you had someone else to keep you company dearie” he shot back and wasn’t surprised when she didn’t even flinch at the accusation.

“Yes well no one as good as you my Golden boy” she cooed quietly in this ear. He didn’t say anymore and just ordered himself another scotch and a glass of wine for Cora. They then found a quiet booth in the corner where no one could see them.

As soon as they were seated her lips were on his neck, this would usually turn him on but he was having trouble concentrating. He turned to capture her lips but still something was off. He pulled back abruptly and Cora looked furious.

“What’s wrong with you?” she snapped

“We shouldn’t be doing this” he muttered also acutely aware of the fact that he had called her.

“never bothered you before” she grinned as she ran a bright red nail up his chest “in fact you were more than up for it” she glanced down at his crotch but her eyes narrowed when she noticed the lack of interest a particular part of him was having in her attentions.

“Well maybe I grew a conscience” he sighed. 

“Nothing to do with the little librarian then?” Cora smirked

“What?”

“you think my daughter doesn’t tell me things” she scoffed “I know all about your little past with the bookworm, Regina even told me it was quite obvious you were in love with her in college”

“Regina is wrong, I may have been friends with Miss French once upon a time but I can safely assure you she means nothing to me now” he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Cora or himself at this point.

“So why aren’t you up for a bit of fun?” she whispered in his ear making him cringe.

“Maybe I just don’t find you attractive enough anymore dearie” he smirked.

“No that’s not it” she shook her head. Cameron sent up a silent prayer that someone would get him away from this woman. What had been thinking when he called her?!

As if by some miracle he heard laughter coming from behind him, familiar laughter... laughter he hadn’t heard in about fifteen years but would never forget. Belle was stood at the bar, giggling at something the leather clad imbecile she was with was saying. He knew it was her fake laugh, only he had ever been able to get a real laugh from her and that definitely wasn’t it.

“You know what you’re right Cora” he turned back to the older woman “it is about the librarian and I spy her right now” he stood abruptly and left Cora seething in her seat. Belle saw Cameron walking toward her just as Will sauntered off to the bathroom.

“Evening Miss French” he greeted Belle tentatively. Maybe this was a bad idea, they weren't exactly friends anymore but he needed help and Belle was there.

“Mr Gold” she turned back to her drink and began swirling the straw around in an attempt to ignore his presence.

He moved closer “ok here it goes, I will pay for whatever needs fixing in your apartment and I will get it all done tomorrow if you just at least pretend to like talking to me for ten minutes”

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

“please Belle?” he pleaded and Belle was shocked, she didn’t think she'd ever heard Cameron Gold beg for anything in his life “I need to get rid of a certain person who I stupidly and possibly drunkenly called, and she won’t take no for an answer so I may have lied a bit and said I fancied you”

Belle glanced over Golds shoulder and sure enough there was a woman glaring daggers at her “isn’t that Regina’s mother?” she blurted out.

“Yes” Gold paled.

“As in Regina’s married mother?” she clarified further.

“Yes ok I’m stupid and immoral and a horrible excuse for a man but can you please help me get rid of her” he appealed again. Why was he begging? Cameron Gold didn’t beg! This bloody woman!

“I’m on a date” she argued. 

“Just one game of pool” he requested and as Belles eyes drifted to the pool table he could see he had worn her down.

“As long as Will doesn’t mind” Belle reasoned.

“As long as Will doesn’t mind what?” 

Belle jumped as she felt an arm snake around her shoulders as Will reappeared. She looked at the hand that was dangling over her shoulder, a bit too close to her breast for her liking so she shrugged his arm off by standing up to turn to face him. Gold caught her action and had to hide a smirk behind his hand.

“Gold needs my help getting rid of some unwanted attention so I’m just going to play a game of pool with him” Belle explained but Gold didn’t miss the fact that she hadn’t actually asked his permission.

“What about our drink?” Will spluttered.

“We’ve got plenty of time” Belle waved him off and moved over to the table. Gold just gave a sly smirk in Wills direction and then followed behind “she’s still watching me” she muttered to him as she stood beside her to grab a cue.

“She’ll get bored soon enough” he told her.

“Hope so, she’s freaking me out” she shivered. Cameron chuckled softly and then remembered himself. Belle was on a date and he was just using her to get rid of Cora, he and Belle were no longer friends. Although it did enter his mind how easily they had slipped back into old habits.

He racked up the balls and then watched as Belle broke; the same smile graced her lips as it always had when she did a good break. They played for a while and when Gold glanced over his shoulder where Cora had been sitting he noticed the booth was empty. He smiled slightly to himself and then turned back to Belle who was watching him.

“Looks like your plan worked” she noted.

“Indeed” he nodded “thank you Miss French”

Belle blanched at the use of her last name, for a moment she had forgotten that fifteen years had passed and they were nothing more than landlord and tenant now.

“No problem Mr Gold” she muttered and turned to head back to her date. She felt bad that she hadn’t even acknowledged Will in the time she was playing but as she turned the corner back to the bar she noticed she shouldn’t have bothered caring. Cora was sat in her place at the bar with her hand firmly on Wills thigh and he was whispering in her ear making her smile. 

Gold had followed her back to bar to pay his tab and almost stumbled into Belle as she had stopped quite abruptly. He followed her gaze and saw the scene.

“Belle I” he felt he needed to apologise.

“Just doesn’t Cameron” she muttered quietly as she stomped over to the bar. She roughly yanked her bag from the seat that Cora was occupying and then stormed off. He saw Cora smirk at him and then she turned back to Will. Gold should’ve felt free and happy that he’d finally got rid of Cora but he felt awful about ruining Belles night. She seemed genuinely upset; although a part of him still remembered the stories he was told. She would probably have another date lined up tomorrow night. 

He pulled his long coat on and sauntered out of The Rabbit Hole, he stopped for a moment to breathe in the fresh air and that was when he heard sniffling coming from the alley at the side of the building. He would normally have walked away, not caring about which young girl had had an argument with their imbecile boyfriend this time but something made him investigate.

“Belle?” 

“Oh it had to be you didn’t it?” she swiped away the tears on her cheeks and pushed away from the wall.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing that would concern you” she spat and pushed passed Gold.

“You can’t seriously be upset over that pretty boy” he scoffed.

“I’m not expecting you to understand, you’d have to have a heart to care” she seethed and stomped off down the street. He should let her go, but his feet had other ideas and he found himself following.

 

Over at the apartment above the library Gideon and Neal were working on their project again, or they were actually still obsessed with finding out more about their parent’s relationship. They had decided that Gideon’s mother was probably more likely to have kept photos from her college days than Neal’s father.

“This one is marked college days” Gideon said as he handed Neal another photo album. He flipped open the first page and was faced with the exact same photo from his father’s album. The photo of the pair after having won a pool competition but as he flicked through the pages he found more pictures.

“Well they definitely met more than that one time” Neal mused and Gideon leaned over to look.

“What do you think happened?” Gideon asked.

“I don’t know” Neal muttered “knowing my dad it was probably his fault” he smiled half-heartedly.

Gideon didn’t know how to reply to that so instead said nothing for a moment. 

“When’s your birthday?” Neal suddenly asked.

“May 2nd.... Why?” Gideon replied. Neal didn’t reply for a moment as he seemed to be working something out on his fingers.

“This picture” he pointed to a photo showing Cameron and Belle looking rather close “was taken about nine months before you were born” he was hoping he wouldn’t have to elaborate.

“So are you thinking your dad might know who my dad is?” Gideon asked not quite following.

“I’m not sure what I’m saying to be honest” Neal replied. He didn’t want to think of the alternative. He glanced up at Gideon and noticed his friend looked a little unwell “you ok man? You look a little…….. Grey”

“Think I might be coming down with something” Gideon wiped his brow and noticed he was sweating slightly; he was quiet for a few moments before he excused himself to the bathroom. Neal got lost in his own thoughts trying to decide if he was just being stupid and that Gideon was nothing more than his friend....they couldn’t be brothers... could they?

He glanced up at the clock and noticed that Gideon had been gone a while, he stood and went over to the bathroom “Gid you ok?” he knocked and waited. He began to worry when there was no answer “Gideon!” He called louder and knocked harder but was still met with silence. Neal began to panic and tried the door handle; unfortunately he was met with resistance. He tried calling Gideon a couple more times before he made the decision to break the door open. 

Neal reared back and pushed his shoulder against the door, it budged a little but it still wasn’t opening. He tried again and this time the door burst open, he was thankful in that moment for the flimsy locks. Neal looked down and was horrified to see his friend sprawled out on the floor. He rushed forward to kneel beside Gideon, there wasn’t any signs of blood for which Neal was thankful but Gideon was still unconscious. Neal took a deep breath.

“Gid come on mate stop messing about” Neal shook the unconscious boys shoulder “Gideon!” 

Neal decided he needed to take action so pulled out his cell phone. First he called an ambulance and then he called his father.

“Come on dad pick up” he muttered frantically “please pickup”

 

Cameron was still following Belle down the street away from The Rabbit Hole.

“Why are you following me?” she snapped 

“I have no idea” he shook his head. Belle stopped abruptly and whirled round to face him.

“you have made it clear we aren’t friends anymore, even though it should be me mad at you for some reason you seem to hate me so just leave me alone Cameron” she didn’t care that she'd said his first name.

“You should mad at me?!” He blurted out “why the hell should you be mad at me?”

Belle stopped and Gold almost collided with her as he followed her. 

“Are you serious?” she shouted “you are unbelievable….. You left me!”

“Like you cared” he argued “you probably had another admirer lined up as soon as I was gone”

“You are a jackass” she moved forward and jabbed her finger in his chest “I told you I loved you and then we slept together and then when I woke up you were gone, and I didn’t see you for fifteen years” she had tears pooling in her eyes and she had to turn away so he wouldn’t see.

“I went to see Milah-” he began to explain but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He considered not answering but after a quick glance at the id he didn’t hesitate “Neal?” 

“Dad its Gideon, he’s collapsed, I’ve called an ambulance but I don’t know how to get hold of his mom” Neal cried. Gold looked up at Belle who was stood with her back to him.

“I’m with his mother now son, go with him and we'll meet you at the hospital Ok?” Gold said gently. Belle swung around in panic.

“Hospital?” she asked wide eyed. Gold spoke a bit more to Neal and then hung up.

“Ok keep calm but Neal said Gideon collapsed in the bathroom, he’s unconscious and Neal called an ambulance that’s just arrived while he was talking to me” Gold spoke but Belle could barely hear him over the blood pumping in her ears. She felt her knees buckling and then arms firmly wrapped around her “come on I’ll drive you” Cameron said as he helped Belle to his car. 

Belle didn’t remember the drive to the hospital, one minute she was stood in the street and then the next minute she was walking down a corridor to her son’s room. Cameron stayed with her until he found Neal.

“Dad” Neal ran toward his father and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You Ok?” Cameron asked his son.

“Yeah” Neal watched Belle rush toward Gideon’s room.

“B- Miss French” Cameron stopped her before she opened the door.

“Thank you for the lift Mr Gold, you can go now” she turned and entered the room without even a backward glance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i am not a doctor so i apologise for any inaccuracies in Gideons medical problem, everything i know is from google lol! This chapter is a lot of dialogue but its everything that needed to be said! enjoy!

Belle sat next to Gideon’s hospital bed, she was clutching his hand and absentmindedly stroking his fingers. The doctors hadn’t been able to tell her anything yet and the frustration was wearing thin. 

“Please wake up sweetheart” she whispered and reached up to push a lock of his unruly hair off his forehead.

She jumped when the door opened and Doctor Whale strode in “hello Miss French”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him yet?” she wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

“We’ve ran some tests” Whale began to explain “I’m very sorry Miss French but Gideon is suffering with acute renal failure”

Belle felt like the world was collapsing around her “and what... what exactly does that mean?” she stammered.

“It means that’s Gideon’s kidneys are failing him” the doctor clarified “he’s going to need a kidney transplant if he is to have any chance of survival” 

Belle sank into her chair “oh my god” 

“Miss French- Belle” Doctor Whale knelt down beside her.

“What happens now?” she asked staring at her son’s sleeping form.

“We need to find a donor” he replied “obviously we can start by testing you if that’s what you wish?”

“Yes” she replied without hesitation “test me, right now” she started to pull up her sleeve “take as much blood as you need”

“Belle calm down” Whale gently held her shoulders “I will arrange the tests and a nurse will come by, until then you may want to think of anyone else that may be a match for Gideon”

“Why?” her head shot up at the question.

“there is a chance that you will be a match, being his mother but there’s also a chance you may not be and we will need a backup plan” he answered “of course I will put him on the transplant list but it’s a long waiting list, Gideon may not have that much time”

Belle knew what Whale was really asking; he wanted to know if Gideon’s father was a possibility.

“There’s no need for anyone else, I will be a match for him” she said determinedly.

Doctor Whale wanted to say more, but he knew better “Ok I’ll get the tests sorted” he said and then left the room.

“Don’t worry sweetheart everything will be fine” she whispered to her little boy. She just hoped she could keep her word.

She sat for a while longer just watching Gideon’s face for any sign of him waking; the doctors had told her he might wake at some point, although he would be very groggy. She must have drifted to sleep at some point because the next thing she knew her hand was being squeezed gently. Her head shot up on realising it was Gideon trying to get her attention.

“Gideon” she began to cry when she saw her boy looking straight at her.

“Mom” he groaned “What happened?”

“You collapsed baby” she sniffed “the doctors are taking good care of you”

“What’s wrong with me?” Gideon asked. He knew it had to be bad because of the tears streaming down his mother’s cheeks.

Belle hesitated but he deserved the truth “there’s a problem with your kidneys sweetheart” she told him” you need to have a.... a transplant”

“Am I going to die?” he began to cry.

“No baby” Belle replied adamantly “nothing is going to happen to you, I promise”

Gideon wasn’t sure he believed his mother but nodded regardless “I’m tired” 

“Go back to sleep” Belle fluffed his pillow and made sure he was comfortable. Gideon soon drifted off and Belle watched him for a bit before a nurse came to get her for her tests. 

They took some blood and then told Belle that doctor Whale would come to her with the results as soon as possible. Belle sat in Gideon’s room again feeling an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

About an hour later Doctor Whale walked hesitantly into the room, Belle could tell right away that it wasn’t good news.

“I’m not a match am I?” she sobbed quietly. Doctor Whale opened his mouth to speak but then chose to shake his head no. They were silent as Belle let the news sink in.

“I’ve put Gideon’s name down on the waiting list but are you sure there aren’t any family members you could consider?” Whale broached the subject again.

“His father doesn’t know about him” she eventually said.

“Ok” the doctor replied “you do really need to give some thought about the father though, he may be your son’s only chance” and with that Whale left Belle alone. She stared at her sleeping son for what felt like an eternity before she spoke softly to him.

“I’m so sorry Gideon” she sobbed quietly “You may hate me for not telling you before but I'd rather you be alive and hating me than not be here at all” she stood from her chair and leaned over to kiss his forehead “I love you so much” 

She left the room quietly and then instructed the nurses to call her immediately if he woke up. She hated the thought of him waking up alone but she had no choice, this wasn’t something she could do over the phone after all. She climbed into a cab outside the hospital and instructed the driver where she wanted to go before she sat back and began to panic. How was she going to tell him? A part of her wondered how the hell he hadn’t even considered the possibility that Gideon was his anyway, either that or he had worked it out and chose not to have anything to do with Gideon, and that thought made her angrier. By the time the car pulled up outside the salmon coloured building she was absolutely fuming. She paid the driver and then stormed her way up the path to the door. 

As soon as she knocked though her anger seemed to dissipate and she was left feeling nervous and exhausted.

“Miss French?” Gold was shocked to see her standing on his doorstep.

“Can you please just call me Belle?” she snapped “the whole Miss French thing is getting tiresome Cameron”

“Fine, what can I do for you Belle?” he softened a little

“I need to talk to you” she said “and I need you for once in your life to not say anything until I am finished, am I clear?” 

“Crystal” he muttered “suppose you better come in then” he gestured for her to enter. She hesitantly entered his home and then stood awkwardly as she waited for him to follow her into the living area “go ahead then” he urged.

“My son is sick” she blurted out.

“Yes I’m aware” he interrupted earning a glare from Belle.

“I said not to interrupt” she scolded. He looked down sheepishly and so she continued “like I said, Gideon is sick, the doctors have run tests and his kidneys are failing him” she stopped to gather herself “he’s going to die if he doesn’t get a transplant”

“I’m sorry Belle, I truly am, but I fail to see what this has to do with me?” Gold couldn’t understand why she was here telling him all this.

“The doctors have tested me but I’m not a match, they’ve put him on the waiting list but he might not be alive long enough to wait” she sobbed “the only other option is a family member, like his father” 

“So you want me to help you find Gaston?” he deduced wrongly.

“What? Why would I want you to find Gaston?” Belle asked confused.

“Sorry I just assumed, which member of the football team would you like me to find then?” he sniped.

“I don’t want you to find anyone” she yelled “oh my god I knew this was a bad idea, forget it I’ll just pray that a kidney becomes available” she snatched up her bag and coat and began to storm out. Just as she got to door Gold called out to her.

“Belle wait!”

“What?” she paused with her hand on the door handle.

He caught up to her and gently held her shoulder to turn her to face him “why did you come to me Belle?” 

She looked up at Cameron; she hadn’t been this close to him since that night. He’d aged, but his eyes were the same warm brown that she'd first fell in love with, the same eyes as her son’s.

“You’re his father” she said so quietly that she wasn’t sure if Cameron had heard her.

“What?” he stepped back.

“You’re Gideon’s father” she reiterated.

“h-how?” he stumbled back into the living room and sat down.

“That night” she sat down on the sofa opposite Golds chair “we were drunk and not very careful”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“believe it or not I did try” she said “even though I was so mad at your for leaving with no word” she was cut off by a scoff from Cameron “even with that, I tried to call You, I left messages, I even asked Regina for your address, as I assumed she was still in contact with Milah. Then it turned out she gave me the wrong address on purpose”

“I didn’t leave with no word” he wasn’t sure if believed the rest.

“Oh really” she scoffed “I must’ve missed that memo.... You said you loved me and that you didn’t want to be with Milah and you would tell her that it was over but you would support her and the baby, and then a few hours later you were gone!” 

“Milah was so angry when I told her, she said that if I wasn’t going to be with her then she would give the baby up for adoption and she would make sure I never found him” he got up and went over to his drinks tray to pour himself a scotch, he offered Belle a glass and she nodded, he poured the two tumblers and sat back down “I had no choice but to stay with her, and then the next minute I was being told we were moving to Boston to raise the baby and my whole life was being planned by Milah and her parents. They bought our apartment, they forced me to marry Milah, they even chose Neal’s name for God’s sake” 

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t leave without any word” Belle asked.

“I came to your dorm room” he explained “I was going to tell you everything, I was going to go with Milah, wait for the baby to be born and then gain access and come back to you, if you would agree to that of course, I knee it was going to be a lot to ask. But then I got to your room and some red head told me you were out on a date with Gaston, she was gushing about how cute you two were and how in love you looked”

“Red head? Do you mean Ariel?” Belle frowned.

“No not Ariel, I knew Ariel. I’d never seen this woman before” he told her.

Belle didn’t know who it was that Gold was talking about “I wasn’t out with Gaston, I was out looking for you”

“You were?” he was still unsure if he should believe her.

“I was worried when I hadn’t heard from you all day and you didn’t answer my calls so I went out to find you” Belle explained.

“I was so angry when I was told you were out with Gaston” he wiped a hand down his face “I just walked around for ages, I bumped into Regina, and she told me some other things”

“What things?” she probed.

“Stuff I’m beginning to think I was an idiot to believe” he mumbled. He paused hoping he wouldn’t have to explain but Belles face told him she wasn’t going to let him get away with it “she told me that you... that you had been dating half the football team and that she had overheard you telling your friends how you could seduce me away from Milah with just a click of your fingers”

“What?” Belle screamed and stood from her seat “and you believed her? Oh my god I thought you knew me!” 

Gold remained silent.

“You were my best friend, you knew everything about me, and surely you would’ve known if I was screwing half the football team?” she scowled “do you really think I would've said or done any of those things?”

“No I don’t, I was an idiot to believe her, but my head was so screwed that day” he muttered.

“All because you can’t believe anyone would love you” she began to soften a bit “that’s why isn’t it? Why you chose to believe Regina and not even talk to me?”

Gold nodded “I’m such an idiot”

“I should’ve tried harder to find you” she admitted as she came back to sit opposite him “I sent you so many messages but after they went unanswered I started to hate you and then when Gideon was born and I was alone in the hospital I decided we didn’t need you”

“I never got any messages” he said “I had to change my number but that wasn’t until about two months after I left when Milah dropped my phone in the sink” he suddenly realised something then “she knew”

“Who knew what?” Belle was confused by the sudden change in subject.

“Milah” he replied “she was always going through my phone, whenever I’d walk in a room she would have it in her hands”

“You think she read my messages and deleted them?” Belle deduced.

“Sounds like something she would do” he scowled and then turned to Belle “I missed out on my son’s life”

“Talking of our son” Belle suddenly remembered the reason she was there “You may have missed out on his life so far but he needs you now Cameron” 

“It’s not that easy Belle” he stood again to get another drink.

“He’s your son” she shot back.

“And in case you have forgotten I also have another son” he countered “this involves him too, I have to talk to him first before I can make any decisions”

Belle tried to keep her anger in check, she knew he was right of course, but it didn’t stop her feeling like he didn’t care about Gideon. She just nodded and said “I better get back to the hospital” she stood from her seat and then gathered up her bag and coat again.

“Will you tell Gideon?” Gold asked.

“I think maybe we should do that together, when you’re ready” Belle replied. Gold nodded and showed her to the door. Just as she was stepping out she saw Neal coming up the path.

“Hi Miss French” Neal greeted “how's Gideon?” 

“He’s..... He’s not doing to good sweetheart” Belle told the younger Gold honestly.  
“Oh” Neal looked down sadly “can you give him my best?”

“I will do” Belle smiled awkwardly. The poor boy had no idea Gideon was his brother.

“Neal go inside” Gold ordered. Neal nodded and waved goodbye.

“Do you want me to stay and help you talk to him?” Belle thought she should ask.

“No I think this is something I need to do alone” Gold replied “it’s always just been me and him”

“Ok” Belle nodded “I’ll speak to you later?” 

Gold nodded and then watched as Belle walked down the street. He took a deep breath and then headed back inside. He found Neal rummaging through the fridge in search of a snack.

“How come Miss French was here?” Neal asked with a mouthful of biscuit.

“Long story” Gold muttered “can you sit down? I need to talk to you” he gestured to the stool at the kitchen island and Neal look worried as he sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Neal asked.

“Ok here goes” Gold took a breath “remember when you asked me if I knew Gideon’s mother when I was younger and I said no.”

“Yeah it’s ok, I know you lied” Neal shrugged

“What?” Gold questioned 

“I found a photo of you with her when you were in college” Neal admitted.

“Oh” Gold mumbled “I’m.... I’m sorry I lied”

“It’s fine” Neal waved him off “why did you though?” 

“I’m not sure if I’m honest” Gold sighed “I have a complicated history with Miss French... I mean Belle”

“You loved her didn’t you?” Neal was far too observant for his own good.

Gold considered lying, but he soon realised there had been far too much of that lately “yes I did”

“But you were with my mom and she got pregnant with me” Neal carried on.

“You’ve got it all figured out haven’t you” Gold chuckled.

“So if it hadn’t been for me then you would’ve been with the woman you love” Neal said sadly.

“Don’t ever think that” Gold ordered “You may not have been planned but I loved you the moment I found out about you, things were complicated back then, but there is something important I need to discuss with you now”

Neal sat back ready to listen “before I left college to move to Boston with your mother I.... I had a night with Belle”

“What kind of night?” Neal asked and then realised “actually don’t answer that, I get it” he shook his head to dispel the image “Ew!”

“Ok now this is the hard part” Gold shut his eyes and took a deep breath “I only found this out today and... oh god this is hard...... it turns out.....”

“Just spit it out dad” Neal urged.

“Gideon is my son..... Your brother” he closed his eyes waiting for Neal’s anger but when he was met with silence he opened one eye. Neal was staring down at the table; he didn’t look mad Gold noted.

“My brother?” Neal tested the words “and you only found this out today?”

“Yes” Gold nodded “I promise you I would've told you sooner had I known”

“Ok” Neal acquiesced “so why did Gideon’s mom tell you now?”

“That’s the hardest part son” Gold sighed “you see Gideon is very sick as you know…. And the thing is is that he needs a kidney transplant or he may not survive”

“Woah” Neal exhaled “so we need to get tested?”

Cameron was shocked by Neal’s easy acceptance of everything, he worried that his son didn’t completely understand the severity of the situation “now hold on son, this is all very serious, I will get tested but you are not getting involved unless absolutely necessary, besides I'm pretty sure your mother won’t agree to you having an operation to save the son I conceived behind her back”

“I don’t need mom’s permission” Neal bit back “I need one parent’s permission and I'm pretty sure you would agree”

“Be that as it may” Cameron agreed “you are still not getting involved, not yet”

“He’s my brother and my friend” Neal raised his voice “I want to help and you're not going to stop me!” he got up and stormed out of the room. Cameron soon heard his son’s bedroom door slam closed and shut his eyes as his head sank down onto the kitchen island. He was tired, and things were only just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Belle yawned as she sat in the chair in Gideon’s room; she’d moved it so it was by the window and she could sit and watch the world go by while her son slept. The book she had been trying to read lay open on her lap but she couldn’t concentrate. She hadn't heard from Cameron and she wondered how his conversation with Neal had gone

She sighed as she put her book to one side and continued to watch the people milling about below her, it was so quiet that she startled when she heard a knock at the door. She looked over and was surprised by the head that popped through the gap.

“Hello Miss French”

“Neal, hi” she rose from her chair and gestured for the younger Gold to enter.

“Is it ok that I’m here?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course” she nodded.

“I just wanted to see how he was” Neal pointed to Gideon’s sleeping form.

Belle gazed down at her son “he sleeps a lot”

Neal was quiet for a few minutes as he watched Gideon sleep, his brother, and it still felt weird for him to think of his friend as his sibling.

“Does your dad know you’re here?” Belle asked.

“No” Neal muttered “we had a..... a bit of a disagreement and I snuck out” he admitted sheepishly.

“A disagreement?” she wasn’t sure if Cameron had told Neal about Gideon or not.

“He won’t let me get tested to see if I can help Gideon” he griped.

“So he told you then?” Belle sank in to the chair next to Gideon.

“Yeah he told me” Neal nodded “still taking a bit of getting used to” he confessed.

“I’m sorry” Belle apologised “it must be quite hard for you to wrap your head around”

“Yeah it’s strange” he admitted “always wanted a brother though” he added with a small smile.

Belle smiled back, Neal was so much like Cameron when he was younger “I should tell your dad your here, he'll worry” she said and moved to get her cell phone from her bag.

“No need” she jumped at the new voice in the room “figured when he wasn’t in his room that he would be here” Cameron looked at his son even though his words were aimed at Belle. He didn’t sound mad for which Belle was grateful.

“Sorry dad” Neal murmured.

“I suppose we can let it go this time but don’t ever sneak out without telling me again are we clear?” Gold said sternly. Neal just nodded in response. Gold then looked at Belle “how is he?” he asked referring to Gideon.

“The doctors have got him on so many painkillers that he’s sleeping a lot” Belle informed him.

“Are you going to get tested?” Neal looked up hopefully at his father.

Cameron looked uncertain but the hopeful look in his son and Belles eyes had him nodding “yes I’ll get tested”

Belle smiled “Thank you Cameron”

Gold tried to smile back but it was more of a grimace, he hated doctors and hospitals, even before the accident that destroyed his knee he hated the place. He stepped further forward into the room when he heard the door open behind him.

“Wow full house” Doctor Whale remarked. He wasn’t expecting to see Mr Gold stood in the room, he, like everyone else in town, was a little afraid of the man that owned most of their homes.

“Whale” Gold nodded in greeting.

Belle could sense the confusion in the doctor but she was unsure how to tell him that Cameron was Gideon’s father and would be getting tested. Fortunately Gold saved her from having to speak.

“I will need for you to arrange the necessary blood test for me to see if I am a match for Gideon” he told Whale.

“Why would you be a match?” Whale asked with a small scoff.

Gold shook his head in exasperation “I’m. His. Father” he said slowly as if talking to a child.

Whale stood dumbfounded “Oh..... Oh ok I’ll sort that right away” he glanced at Belle who just smiled gratefully. 

“And if you could refrain from making this gossip all over town we would be grateful. We’d like this to remain a family matter” Gold instructed. Whale nodded and left the room.

Gold turned and looked at Belle who was looking at him with a strange look on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you ashamed to be his father?” she wondered.

“Of course not” he scoffed “I just thought you would prefer people not to know you had a child with a man most of this town hates” 

“That’s not your decision” she pointed out “and for the record I don’t care what people think”

Cameron swallowed and looked down at his feet; he was so used to people despising him that he forgot that Belle knew him before he was Mr Gold, when he was just Cameron. He sat down and began to worry about the tests, he’d never been a fan of needles, in fact if he was honest he was absolutely terrifies of needles. Belle sat and watched the agonized look fleeting across Cameron’s face and for a while she thought he was regretting saying he would help if possible until a memory came to the forefront of her mind.

 

FLASHBACK

It was April 2002 and Belle was on her way to meet Cameron at Granny’s diner in town, she excitedly skipped up the path and pushed the door open. She immediately found him sat in their usual booth, perusing the menu like he didn’t always order the same thing every time. 

“Hey” she greeted as she took the seat opposite him.

“Hey” he smiled back “why are you grinning like a lunatic?” he chuckled at her happy face.

“I just signed us up for the college’s annual blood drive” she admitted. 

“What?” Cameron paled at the news.

“It’ll be fun” she insisted “you’ll get a cookie afterwards” she added as an extra incentive.

“I can get cookies from the store” he grumbled.

“Oh well if you don’t want to I guess that’s fine” she looked down at the table dejectedly.

She could see the trepidation on his face and wasn’t sure what to make of it, was Cameron afraid? He was actually looking quite pale if she was honest with herself. She startled a little when he reached across and placed his hand on top of hers.

“Fine you win, I’ll do it” he sighed.

“You will?” Belle beamed “yay” she clapped.

An hour later found the two friends sat in a makeshift hospital on the college grounds awaiting their turn to give blood. Cameron’s leg bounced nervously as he chewed on his thumb nail, Belle eyed him suspiciously.

“Belle French and Cameron Gold?” a rather bubbly blonde nurse called out their names. Belle got up and went over to Astrid – Belle read the blondes name tag – and then turned to see Cameron hadn’t moved.

“Cam are you coming?” she asked. Cameron took a deep breath and nodded. Belle noted he no longer looked pale; he actually looked a bit green. 

They were shown to a side room and another nurse joined them, Belle sat on the edge of the bed while Cameron sat in the uncomfortable looking metal chair. They were instructed to roll up their sleeves and then Astrid came over to Belle and wrapped a band around her arm to rise up the veins. She saw Gold watching her as Astrid inserted the needle, and then the next moment was like slow motion. 

Cameron was watching her one minute and then the next his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor in a heap.

“Cameron!” Belle exclaimed, she went to run to him but realised Astrid still had the needle in her arm. 

“Mr Gold?” the other nurse was by his side – Faye Blue again Belle read the name tag – she tapped his cheek to wake him up “Mr Gold can you hear me?” 

Astrid finally finished up and placed a cotton wool ball over the pin prick and then Belle was by Cameron’s side just as he was opening his eyes.

“What.... what happened?” he asked groggily and tried to sit up.

“Sit up slowly” Belle instructed “I think you fainted” she answered his question.

“Fainted?” he questioned “Oh god that’s embarrassing” he hid his face in his hands.

“Are you ok?” Belle asked as she helped Cameron to his feet and sat him back on his chair.

“Yeah I think so” he rubbed his head a little where he bumped it on the floor.

Belle pushed his hair away from his forehead to inspect the bump “You scared me”

“Sorry” he mumbled “I should've told you..... Needles and blood...... I can’t stand them”

“Oh I’m so sorry I dragged you here” she rushed out “you’re right you should’ve told me”

“It’s embarrassing” he whined “a grown man who is afraid of blood”

“It’s a very common problem” Astrid interrupted “no need to be embarrassed”

Gold nodded with a grimace, he rubbed his head as he felt a headache brewing.

“Come on let’s get out of here” Belle pulled him up and guided him out. He wobbled a bit as he attempted to walk.

“Keep an eye on him” Nurse Blue instructed Belle “he did take quite a bump to the head”

“I will” Belle called back as she wrapped her arm around Cameron to hold him up.

“Belle?” Cameron was starting to feel woozy “my head hurts”

“You took a bit of knock” she told him “come on let’s get you home to bed” 

“You’re always trying to get me into bed” he chuckled.

“You wish” she laughed.

“True” he muttered quietly. Or at least he thought he was quiet, Belle heard him though. She blushed furiously and tried not to think what his words actually meant, he was a bit loopy from the bump to his head, and he probably thought she was Milah.

They eventually made it to Cameron’s home and with some difficulty they made it up the steps to the door, she knocked hoping Jefferson was home. Luckily he opened the door very quickly.

“Belle hey” he greeted “what’s going on petal? What happened to Gold?” he noticed his friend slumped against the door frame.

“He fell and bumped his head” she said as Jeff got hold of Cameron and dragged him inside “the nurse said he'll be fine but just to keep an eye on him”

“Come on Goldie” Jeff guided his friend inside. Gold managed to get himself to the side and rested his head against the back of the furniture. Belle smiled at him, he looked like he was drunk and she had to admit he looked cute. Jeff noticed the soft smile on her face and grinned “will you two ever admit you’re crazy about each other”

“Don’t be silly Jeff” she scoffed “he’ll never look at me that way” 

 

“Are you going to be ok having the blood test?” she asked quietly. Gold nodded but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes “do you want me to come with you?” 

“I'm not a child Belle” he groused but she didn’t miss the hopeful look in his eyes.

“I know you’re not” she shot back “I just know that these things can be horrible to experience”

“Yeah” he nodded “yeah they can be” 

“Neal can stay here with Gideon and then we can get a coffee afterwards if you like” she offered and Neal nodded. He knew of his father’s phobia son he was grateful for Belles offer.

“Thank you Belle” Gold smiled awkwardly. About ten minutes later a nurse came to collect Gold and he and Belle left to go with her.

Neal watched them go and then looked at Gideon who was still asleep. He sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he was just on the fifth level of Angry Birds when he saw Gideon’s hand move out of the corner of his eye. He put his phone down just as Gideon’s eyes opened.

“Hey bud” Neal said 

“Hey” Gideon rasped.

“How you feeling?” Neal asked.

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck” Gideon attempted a joke.

“ah well I’ve actually been hit by a truck so I know that feeling” Neal laughed and then felt he had to explain at Gideon’s confused face “About five years ago my dad and I were on our way home from a soccer match when a truck hit us, the driver had fallen asleep behind the wheel”

“Oh wow” Gideon sat riveted.

“Yeah, my dad’s knee was shattered, hence the cane” he explained “and I was in a coma for a week”

“That must have been awful” Gideon didn’t know what else to say “sorry”

“It’s fine” Neal waved him off “obviously I’m fine and dads learnt to cope, you will be fine too you know”

“Yeah” Gideon didn’t sound so sure and Neal wished he could reassure his friend – or was it brother now? “Where’s my mom?” 

“Oh she’s...” Neal wasn’t sure how to answer “she’s gone to get a coffee with my dad”

“So they are friends then?” Gideon chuckled softly.

“Yeah seems like it” Neal admitted but was saved from further lies when his dad and Belle returned. His noted his father looked a little pale but luckily no bumps or bruises.

“Hey sweetheart” Belle moved to Gideon’s side when she saw her son was awake.

“Hey mom” Gideon yawned “hi Mr Gold”

“Hello Gideon” Cameron replied. Belle looked at Cameron, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know if he wanted to tell Gideon now or not. Gideon saw the look on them two adults’ faces.

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Just tell him” Neal urged, he didn’t like lying.

“Sweetie there’s something we need to tell you” Belle sat down and held her son’s hand and Cameron moved to stand behind her, his hand rested on her shoulder.

“What’s happened?” Gideon glanced at Neal and then at the hand on his mother’s arm.

“Umm..... I don’t know how to say this” she stuttered.

“Mom you’re scaring me” Gideon cried “did the doctors tell you something?” 

“No honey it’s nothing like that” Belle assured.

“Belle let me” Cameron interrupted “the thing is Gideon, what your mother is trying to tell you is that.... I’m your father”

“My.... my father?” Gideon thought he'd misheard and looked at his mother. 

“Its true sweetheart” Belle answered her son’s unspoken question.

“All this time?” Gideon tried to shout but he was weak and his words came out raspy “you knew my dad was just across the road and that my friend” he gestured to Neal “was actually my brother?”

“It’s complicated Gideon” Belle tried to explain but Gideon just shook his head.

“Gideon-” Cameron tried to interrupt but was cut off

“And you” Gideon turned his anger to Gold “how could you not know?” 

“Like your mother said, it’s complicated” Gold admitted. Gideon wasn’t taking the news as well as Neal had.

“It’s complicated is such a shitty excuse” Gideon argued.

“Watch your language” Gold admonished.

“Oh now you want to parent me?” Gideon scoffed.

“Hey come on man that’s not fair” Neal jumped in “he didn’t even know you were his son until this afternoon”

Gideon just took a deep breath and winced slightly, he was getting too worked up.

“You need to calm down sweetheart” Belle moved forward to place her hand on his; she was hurt when he snatched his hand away. He turned on his side and faced away from the three people in his room.

“I'd like to sleep now” he mumbled into his pillow.

Belle was trying hard to stop the tears from falling “Gideon I’m sorry” she whispered before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Cameron looking at her.

“Leave him to calm down Belle” he said “he’ll come around” 

Belle looked sceptical but nodded and turned to follow him out of the room. Neal lingered behind for a moment 

“I know it’s a lot to take in Gid, but try not to be too hard on your mom and our dad, something tells me there’s more to the story” he said thinking Gideon was asleep. Little did he know Gideon was awake as he swiped a stray tear from his cheek as Neal left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a busy month with an almost two year old and Christmas! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and Happy New Year! enjoy!

Cameron sat with Belle in the canteen in silence for what felt like an eternity before either them spoke. Neal had left them to go and meet Emma out the front of the hospital; he had needed to talk to someone and although his father had said he could talk to him Neal had wanted to talk to someone his own age.

“He hates me” Belle spoke quietly and she stared down into her mug of coffee.

“He doesn’t hate you Belle” Cameron placed his hand over hers before pulling it back abruptly when she tensed “he’s just scared and confused, once he has got his head around everything he’ll be ok”

“Thanks” she muttered “but you can’t know that”

“You’re right I can’t” he agreed “but I have to have hope, he hates me too remember?” 

“It’s not your fault you haven’t been there, it’s mine” she told him “you didn’t know about him and I chose not to tell him about you when we moved here”

“I’m not saying I forgive you for not telling me but you had your reasons, you were under false impressions of me, just as I was of you” he tried to reassure Belle.

Belle didn’t say anymore and just continued to stare forlornly into her cup, she was startled when Doctor Whale came up to the pair.

“Mr Gold, Miss French” he greeted.

“Do you have the results?” Gold asked but Belle could tell on the look on the Doctors face it wasn’t good news, he had the same look on his face that he’d had when he gave her the news that she wasn’t a match.

“Yes” Doctor Whale hesitated “I’m very sorry but you’re not a match Mr Gold” 

Belle sobbed quietly at the news while Gold just stared at the ground “what happens now?” he asked quietly.

“We can test anyone else that you think may be a match and we will keep Gideon on the transplant list” Whale answered “I’ll give you two sometime alone”

Gold looked up and saw the tears trailing down Belles cheeks so he stood and moved round the table to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her “shhh it’ll be ok” he soothed.

“I’m going to lose him” she sobbed harder.

“No you’re not” he said adamantly and lifted her chin so she was looking at him “he is going to be fine”

Belle didn’t reply, all she could do was stare into Golds big brown eyes, she’d forgotten how mesmerising his eyes were. Her gaze flickered to his lips and then back up again.

“What’s going on?” they both startled and turned towards the new voice that had plonked down on the other side of the table.

“The doctor has just given us the test results” Gold replied.

“And?” Neal urged.

“I’m sorry, I’m not a match son” Gold knew what was going to happen next.

“Then let me get tested” Neal begged “please dad you’ve got to” 

“Neal don’t start” Gold said sternly “I already told you it’s not all that simple, what if you are a match, yes ok you save Gideon, but your life will be different, something could go wrong with the operation and then there is the small matter of telling your mother” 

“mum wouldn’t care you know that as well I do” Neal muttered “and I know the risks, I’m not stupid, I’ve read up on it all” he added.

“Of course you have” Gold rolled his eyes “even if you think your mother wouldn’t care I still have to talk to her Neal” he explained gently.

“So you’ll talk to her?” Neal asked hopefully.

“How about you get tested first?” Gold suggested. He didn’t really want to have to deal with his ex-wife if he didn’t need to.

“Really?” Neal beamed “you’ll let me get tested”

“Yes” Cameron sighed “but we do this my way”

“Thanks dad” Neal wrapped his arms around his father. Belle watched the exchange between father and son with tears in her eyes, how could she have ever thought it was best to keep Gideon away from them?

“Shall we call doctor Whale?” Gold asked Belle.

She blinked away the tears quickly and nodded gently with a small smile. They threesome headed back towards Gideon’s room hoping that the young boy had calmed down enough to speak to them. Belle couldn’t stand the idea of her son hating her. Gold and Neal hung back at the nurses stations while Belle carried on to Gideon’s room, she entered quietly in case he was asleep but soon noticed he was sat up staring out of the window.

“Hi sweetie” she smiled gently.

“Hi” Gideon muttered without looking at his mother.

“Did you sleep?” she asked.

“Not really” he answered.

“Gideon” Belle sat beside his bed “I am so sorry for everything; I should’ve told you about your dad, I was wrong to keep him from you”

“Yeah you were” he finally looked at her.

“I think I was scared of losing you” she admitted.

Gideon just stared at his mother, he couldn’t say that she wasn’t going to lose him because in that moment he didn’t know if he was going to live much longer, instead he just reached for her hand and squeezed gently. She returned the pressure and smiled at him. 

“Son of a b-“ the pair jumped as the door swung open.

“Neal” Gold admonished his son before he finished his tirade.

“That needle bloody hurt” Neal rubbed at the sore spot on his arm and then looked up.

They both stopped short when they saw Gideon and Belle sat holding hands 

“Sorry we should’ve knocked” Gold apologised.

“It’s fine” Gideon said “come in” 

Gold moved hesitantly towards his other son -that was going to take some getting used to- while Neal walked quickly towards his friend – brother!

“What have you had done?” Gideon asked Neal gesturing to his arm.

“Oh this” he gestured to the small bandage “I’ve uh... I’ve had a blood test to see if I’m a match for you” he answered hesitantly.

“So you weren’t a match then?” Gideon looked at Cameron.

“No I’m sorry” the elder Gold shook his head.

Gideon nodded sadly and then looked at Neal “you’d really do this for me?” 

“Of course” Neal replied “we're brothers...... well sort of” he chuckled.

“Brothers” Gideon tried the word and smiled. 

Cameron looked at Belle who was smiling softly at the two boys, and then she caught his eye. They stared at each other for a moment before there was a knock at the door; Cameron opened it to reveal Doctor Whale.

“Hi sorry to interrupt but I thought you should know straight away that Neal has been confirmed as a match” 

“Really?” Neal grinned.

“Yes” Whale nodded and then turned to Cameron “obviously because Neal is a minor we will need you to fill out some forms if you wish to go ahead with the operation”

“Ok” Gold acquiesced “let us talk it through and we'll call you”

Whale nodded and handed Gold some information about the operation and the relative forms and then left the sort of family alone.

“What is there to discuss?” Neal urged “I can save Gideon”

“I know you can” Gold stood in front of Neal and grasped his shoulders “but I have to discuss this with Milah”

“I keep telling you she won’t care” Neal muttered.

“She’s your mother” Gold pointed out “of course she’ll care”

He knew that wasn’t entirely true, Milah hadn’t cared about their son since she had walked out on them when Neal was two. She popped back into their lives when she felt like it or if she wanted anything from Cameron. Unfortunately every time she asked for money Cameron was unable to say no as she would always threaten to take Neal away from him if he refused. He hated to think how much money she would demand in return for her agreeing to Neal undergoing the operation, although he already knew he would give her everything if it meant saving Gideon. 

“Cameron can I talk to you outside a minute?” Belle interrupted the father and son.

“Sure” Gold agreed and told Neal to stay with Gideon. He followed Belle outside and joined her when she took a seat in the area outside their sons room “what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Is Milah likely to say no?” she questioned.

“She’s likely to cause an issue, but she wouldn’t be Milah without the drama, I think she thrives on it” he said “but I can deal with Milah”

“Are you sure?” she sounded scared so Gold turned and grasped both her hands in his.

“Don’t worry Ok?” he said gently. Belle nodded and smiled slightly before standing up to head back.

“Are you coming?” she asked when he made no move to follow her.

“no I think” he pulled his cell phone out and hesitated “I think I better get the phone call to Milah over and done with” he grimaced and stood to head outside of the hospital. Belle nodded and watched him go before opening the door to Gideon’s room and going inside. Gideon had fallen asleep and Neal was sat beside his bed reading something on his phone.

“Hey” she said quietly to Neal so as not to disturb her son.

“Hi” Neal looked up at Belle “where’s dad?” he asked when he noticed she was alone.

“He’s gone to call your mother” Belle replied.

 

Outside The hospital Gold walked until he found an empty bench, he rubbed his bad leg as he finally took a seat, so much had happened in the last 24 hours that he hadn’t had time to take his painkillers or rest the injured limb. He looked down at the phone in his hand and stared at the picture he had on there of him and Neal, he had his reservations about Neal going through with the operation himself and wondered if he would be able to convince his ex-wife to allow their son to risk his life.

He took a deep breath and pressed dial on Milah name before he could chicken out of the call. It rang a couple of times before he heard a man’s voice answer.

“Milah’s phone” the man answered and Gold rolled his eyes at the smug tone of his ex-wife’s current husband, Killian Jones.

“Put Milah on the phone” Gold ordered.

“She’s busy” Killian sniffed.

“Jones it’s important, it’s about Neal, so if you don’t put her on the phone now so help me-”

“What’s wrong with Neal?” suddenly Gold was taken aback by a female voice instead.

“Nothing is wrong” Gold said.

“You said this was about Neal” Milah barked.

“Yes but I didn’t say anything was wrong with him” Gold pointed out.

“I’m not in the mood for your games Cameron so if Neal is fine I’m hanging up” Milah threatened.

“Did you know?” Gold asked before the phone cut off.

“Did I know what?” she sighed.

“Did you know that Belle was pregnant with my child?” Gold growled.

“Wow it took you fifteen years to find that one out” Milah laughed “that’s slow, even for you”

“you know I’ve always thought you were a bitch Milah, but keeping the fact I had a child out there from me is just downright psychotic” Gold shouted and then looked a little sheepish as a young couple with a child walked passed him, he mouthed a quick ‘Sorry’ before returning to his call.

“Why should I have told you?” she argued “so you could have left me to raise our son alone while you went off with the bitch you cheated on me with?”

“I deserved to know” Gold yelled “Gideon deserved to have his father acknowledge his existence”

“Gideon?” Milah laughed “What kind of name is Gideon?”

“Of course you wouldn’t get the reference” he scoffed “that would actually involve you reading something”

“Is this why you called?” Milah sighed exasperated “because I don’t feel bad about not telling you and you can’t make me”

“Actually I phoned to discuss something important with you” he began “Gideon is sick, he needs a kidney transplant or he won’t make it”

“So?” she muttered.

“So the doctors have run some tests and I’m not a match...... but Neal is” he waited for the onslaught of abuse about to come from his ex.

“Over my dead body” Milah screeched.

Gold had to bite his tongue to stop his immediate retort to her words “Neal wants to do this for his brother”

“That little bastard is not my son’s brother” she spat.

“Whether you like it or not Milah, they are brothers” Cameron felt quite proud of how calm he was remaining during this conversation.

“My son is not being cut open just to save your bastard child” she was still yelling and Gold just leant forward and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to calm his breathing “I will not give my permission, I hope the kid dies” 

At this Cameron lost his patience “you know what Milah, I wasn’t phoning for permission, Neal needs one parents permission so I will sign the forms myself, I was just phoning as a courtesy to let you know what was happening, but as you have never been a mother to Neal I don’t care what you say and neither does Neal, goodbye” he hung up before Milah could yell some more. He sat and stared up at the hospital and ignored the ringing device in his hand before he stood and headed back inside, turning his phone off at the same time.

“Dad!” He looked up and saw Neal heading toward him “I was just coming to find you”

“Well here I am” Cameron smiled, it was forced but he hoped Neal didn’t notice.

“What happened?” Neal was far too observant “What did mom say?” 

“Don’t worry about your mother?” he told his son “is this really what you want to do?” he asked.

“Of course it is” Neal rolled his eyes “I mean yeah I’m scared, actually I’m petrified, but I want to do this. Gideon may be my brother but he’s also been a really good friend in the short time I’ve known him and now I know he’s my brother I want to have time with him, that’s not going to happen if he dies”

“You’re a brave kid” Gold smiled at his son “nothing like your dad”

“You raised me all by yourself” Neal pointed out “that was brave”

Cameron continued to smile but said no more as they made their way back to Gideon’s ward, they found Doctor Whale waiting outside the room for their return.

“Mr Gold, I have the forms for you to peruse and then decide if you want to sign” Whale handed Gold the paperwork.

“Thank You” Cameron glanced at the forms and winced at the lengthy questions. This was going to take forever.

“Wow I’m glad I don’t have to fill those out” Neal chuckled over his dad’s shoulder. Gold looked up and glanced over his shoulder with a scowl. Neal burst out laughing at his dad’s face and then pushed the door to Gideon’s room open while still laughing earning curious looks from Belle and Gideon. 

“What’s going on?” Belle smiled.

“Bloody paperwork” Gold grumbled but Belle noted he didn’t look mad. She shook her head at the pair’s antics and then turned back to Gideon who was watching her curiously.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing” Gideon replied with a grin. He could see the blush colouring his mother’s cheeks when she looked at his father. She was quite clearly still in love with the man.

A couple of hours later Cameron was still going through the forms and getting slightly frustrated, did they really need to know the answers to all of these questions? It was getting late and he realised that he needed to get Neal home and fed, his son still had school until the operation date was decided.

“Come on Neal we better get going” he said as Neal began to yawn.

“Ok pops” Neal stood and stretched his muscles out after sitting and playing cards with Gideon and Belle for so long his muscles had seized up.

“Do you want a ride home Belle?” Gold asked.

“No I’m fine Cam but thank you” she replied and then stood to see the two Golds out. Neal went on ahead while Cameron and Belle stood awkwardly together, neither knowing how to say goodbye. Belle opted to seize the moment and flung her arms around him and he awkwardly put his arms around her “thank you for everything” she breathed.

“You’re welcome” he blushed slightly as she pulled away, no-one apart from Neal had hugged him in forever “I’ll call you”

“Goodnight” Belle bid him farewell and watched as he caught up to Neal.

A couple of days later and all the forms had been given back to the hospital and Gold was walking down the corridor towards Gideon’s room after dropping Neal off at school. He and Belle had been told that it would be a few days until they could perform the operation on the two boys so they were keeping Neal’s life as normal as possible and then spending time with Gideon.

He knocked gently on the door in case Gideon was asleep and then popped his head inside. Gideon was sleeping and Belle was sat by the window reading a book.

“Morning” he said quietly and Belle looked up.

“Good morning” she replied.

“How is he?” Gold asked referring to Gideon.

“He’s ok, sleeping a lot but Doctor Whale said that’s normal with all the medication” she explained. Cameron nodded and then took a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Belle. They sat in silence for a while until Cameron’s phone began to ring.

“Sorry” he mouthed as he quickly stood and grabbed his cane to leave the room before he disturbed Gideon “Gold” he answered in a clipped tone.

“Mr Gold this is Mrs Nolan from your son’s school” the woman on the other end sounded scared and Gold had to roll his eyes. What had Neal been up to?

“Yes Mrs Nolan what can I do for you?” he sighed.

“Umm.... the thing is..... Do you remember how you gave strict instructions to never let your ex-wife pick Neal up from school?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes” he began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“The thing is we have a new receptionist at the school and she wasn’t informed of this information” Mrs Nolan explained.

“What happened?” he asked impatiently.

“a man and woman who I am assuming is your ex-wife came and picked Neal up about half an hour ago saying there had been an accident and you were hurt, I wasn’t informed until afterwards otherwise I would’ve stopped him going but Ashley didn’t know and Neal was already gone. It wasn’t until after that I phoned my husband, the Sheriff, to see if there had been any accidents involving you and well obviously there hasn’t” she finished explaining and waited for Golds tirade.

He took a few deep breaths to keep calm “are you telling me, that my ex-wife has basically kidnapped my son?” 

“Yes” the teacher squeaked. She still waited for the barrage of abuse to come her way but instead she heard and soft click and then the line was dead “Mr Gold?” 

Gold paced back and forth in the corridor with the phone pressed against his ear “pick up you stupid witch” he muttered.

“Hello Cameron” Milah answered brightly.

“You psychotic woman, where is he?” Gold demanded.

“Neal has decided he doesn’t want the operation” she replied smugly. 

“Bollocks” he snapped “put Neal on the phone”

“I’m sorry Cameron but he doesn’t want to talk to you” she replied not sounding sorry at all.

“So help me Milah” Cameron growled “if you don’t bring him back here I will hunt you down”

Milah laughed and Cameron’s grip on his phone tightened, he heard the crack of the plastic in his palm “Neal will be living with me from now on Cameron, goodbye” 

The phone line went dead and Cameron roared and threw the device at the wall earning some concerned looks from the nurses, he thought he even caught one of them reaching to call security. He heard a door open and then saw Belle pop her head out, at the distraught look on Cameron’s face she rushed to his side.

“Cam what happened?” she asked.

Cameron took a breath “Milah has taken Neal”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that updates are a bit slow, I'm struggling with writers block but I promise I will finish this story. Not my longest chapter but enjoy!

Neal sat in the back of his step father’s car watching the scenery pass by in a blur, he refused to talk to his mother when tried to engage him. He was so angry, he had basically been kidnapped by the mother and also lied to about his father being in an accident.

“You can’t ignore me forever Neal” Milah huffed from the front passenger seat.

“Watch me” Neal grumbled.

“He speaks” Killian declared triumphantly.

“Screw you” Neal spat.

Milah’s cell phone began blaring again before anymore could be said and Neal crossed his arms and slouched back in his seat.

“Yes Cameron” Milah sighed and Neal shot forward in his seat.

“Dad!” He yelled.

“I swear Milah if you don’t bring my son back here right now the Sheriff will be on your ass in the blink of an eye” Cameron growled.

“Good luck finding us” Milah scoffed.

“Do you really think you’re that smart?” Cameron replied “you’re probably on your way to Killians boat”

Upon Milah’s silence Cameron smirked and looked up at the Sheriff who had been monitoring the call. David Nolan gestured to two other officers and then the room was a blur of movement as they raced off to the where they knew Killians boat was moored. 

“I’m... I’m not going there actually” Milah eventually spoke.

“You’re an awful liar Milah” Gold rolled his eyes.

“Well I can’t be that awful” Milah smirked “you didn’t know I was sleeping with Killian for a year of or marriage”

Neal’s brow furrowed, he knew his parents hadn’t been happy but he didn’t know that his mother had done that to his father.

“Don’t be so sure dearie” Gold shot back “I knew more than you think” 

“Oh really?” Milah scoffed “if that were true then you really were a pathetic coward for staying”

“I stayed for Neal” Gold informed her “I never loved you, but I was never going to leave my son with someone like you”

Neal smiled.

“yeah well more fool you” Milah spat “because you’re never seeing Neal again” she hung up the phone before Cameron could say anymore and now he just had to hope that the Sheriff made it to the docks in time.

He sat back in the hard plastic chair in the hospital waiting room and buried his head in his hands.

“You ok?” he looked up and saw Belle walking toward him with a cup of coffee held out to him.

“I’ve been better” he admitted and took the proffered beverage with a grateful smile.

“The Sheriff will find him and bring him back” she concluded.

“unfortunately we don’t have an official custody arrangement so technically what Milah has done isn’t illegal, I’m not sure David would be able to bring him home if Milah refuses” Gold sighed sadly. He knew he should’ve drawn up custody papers all those years ago; he had been stupid to think that Milah would never pull something like this.

“Neal is a smart kid, he’ll persuade David to bring him home despite what his mother says” Belle smiled gently. 

“I hope you’re right” he huffed.

“Haven’t you learnt by now” she grinned “I’m always right” 

Gold chuckled at her teasing “how’s Gideon?” 

“He’s doing ok, he’s worried about Neal mostly” she admitted “but he’s sleeping now”

“Have you slept at all?” he asked.

“Small naps here and there” she shrugged.

“Why don’t you go home for a bit?” he ventured “get some sleep, check on your father” 

“I could do with checking on papa” she decided “but I don’t want him to wake up alone”

“I’ll stay here with him” Cameron offered.

Belle pondered his offer; she did desperately need to sleep if she was being honest. And she hadn’t seen her father for a couple of days, he was also sick but she had been so focussed on Gideon that she had neglected her papa “ok as long as you’re sure”

“I am” he nudged her out the room “now get gone”

Belle waved goodbye as Cameron watched her walk away. He yawned widely when she wasn’t looking, in all honesty he knew he needed sleep too but he couldn’t test until Neal was back with him. When he was sure Belle was gone he headed to Gideon’s room, he pushed the door open gently and slipped inside as quietly as he could with his cane.  
Gideon stirred slightly “hi” he said sleepily. 

“Hey” Gold returned “go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you”

“S'alright” Gideon yawned “have they found Neal?” he asked.

“The Sheriff has just left to track him down” Gold answered as he took the seat next to the bed.

“That’s good” Gideon began to drift back to asleep.

“Go back to sleep son” Gold held his boys hand.

“Ok papa” Gideon replied completely unaware of the shocked expression on Cameron’s face. It was probably just his sleep addled brain or the medication he decided, he knew he had called Gideon ‘son’ but he hadn’t expected to be called ‘papa’ in return. Gold watched as his son succumbed to sleep once again and continued to watch for a while wondering how his life had changed in the last few days. He had a son with Belle French, the love of his life. He was no longer a father of one teenage boy; he was a father of two teenage boys. He just hoped he didn’t screw up.

 

Milah and Killian pulled into the marina where Killian’s boat was moored. Neal readied himself to bolt as soon as the door was opened. Jones jumped out of the vehicle and headed over to the main office at the marina while Milah climbed out and walked around to Neal’s door. 

“Here we are” Milah declared happily like she hadn’t just kidnapped him and they were just going on holiday.

Neal slowly rose from the car and glanced around, his mother was smirking down at her phone, no doubt texting his father and Killian was talking to a man in the office. He spied the exit which lead onto the main road they had just entered on and so he took the opportunity to run. He sprinted towards the gate and kept running when he heard his mother shrieking his name.

“Neal Gold!” she yelled “you get back here right now!”

“Not bloody likely” Neal yelled back as his feet picked up the pace. He rounded the corner so he was out of sight of Milah and Killian and slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath. He looked around but had no idea where he was, he definitely wasn’t in Storybrooke anymore that was for certain. He didn’t even have his cell phone after his mother took it from to stop him from contacting his father. He needed to find a payphone.

His name being shouted in the distance alarmed him and he took off at a quick pace again knowing that Milah had sent Killian after him. He found a shopping mall and ducked inside knowing there would be plenty of places to hide and usually there would be a pay phone in there somewhere. 

He slipped into a clothing store and moved to the back amongst the womenswear and stayed behind one of the racks, earning funny looks from the saleswomen but he paid them no mind. He ducked when he saw Killian run passed the store and breathed a sigh of relief. He spied a payphone and patted his pockets to search for some change to make the call and cried out in frustration when he came up empty, and he’d left his rucksack in the car.

“Dammit!” He swore under his breath. Maybe he could reverse the charges?

 

Gold sat in the chair in Gideon’s room just staring out of the window trying desperately not to fall asleep. He stared out the window at the people passing by secretly hoping that one of those people would be his son coming back and the whole kidnapping scenario was just a horrible dream. He jumped when his cell phone began to vibrate on the small table next to him and he quickly snatched it up before it woke Gideon. 

“Hello” he answered quietly and as he slowly exited the room.

“Mr Gold it’s Sheriff Nolan” 

“Yes Sheriff, any news?” Gold asked.

“We managed to catch your ex-wife and Mr Jones before they boarded their boat” David began “unfortunately your son managed to escape from them before we got here and they have been unable to find him”

“Are you telling me that Milah kidnapped my son and now she has lost him?” Cameron growled.

“Yes sir” David replied “I’ve sent a unit to look for him, he couldn’t have got far” 

“Please keep me informed Sheriff” Gold felt his blood boiling but tried to keep his temper in check. It was not the Sheriffs fault that his ex-wife was an imbecile. He hung up the phone and ran an exhausted hand over his face; he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. His cell phone began to ring again and he saw Belles name flash across the screen this time.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” he said jokingly but his face fell immediately “Belle what’s wrong... Sweetheart I can’t understand you..... Calm down..... Talk slowly....... I’m on my way”

Belle walked up the street towards where her father was now residing. He had lived in the apartment above his flower shop until he became too unwell to stay there. Belle cursed the disease eating away at her papa, the same disease that had taken her mother so young. Cancer. Belle felt sick when she thought of the word. 

Her father now lived in a home built for people who couldn’t take care of themselves anymore due to illness and it was mostly a place for people to live out their final days.  
Belle turned the corner and stopped in her tracks when she spied an ambulance outside the care home. Unfortunately it wasn’t an unusual sight but something in the pit of Belles stomach told her that something was wrong. She began to move again at a faster pace until she spotted one of her father’s carers stood outside.

“Astrid” Belle called the woman’s name and she turned slowly towards Belle.

“Miss French” Astrid’s face crumpled and Belle knew in that moment that her whole world was about to fall apart.

“Where’s my father?” Belle asked urgently.

“I’m so sorry Miss French” Astrid sobbed.

Belle ignored the carer and pushed her way into the building and towards her father’s room. She felt her legs turn to jelly when she saw the paramedics outside Moe’s room.

“Oh god no” Belle cried and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. The medical personnel pulled a stretcher from the room and Belle saw her papa lying still on the bed “papa?” she launched toward her father.

“Excuse me Miss” the paramedic tried to get Belle to move to one side “we need to get him to the hospital”

“Please?” she begged “he’s my father, what’s happening?” her pleas fell on deaf ears as the ambulance workers kept moving leaving Belle sobbing in the hallway. She watched the men disappear with her father. She scrambled around in her pocket for her cell and dialled the first person she could think of.

“SHOULDN’T YOU BE SLEEPING” Cameron’s voice sounded happy 

“Cameron” she sobbed

“BELLE WHAT’S WRONG?” 

“Myfather ....... somethingshappened......” her words blurred into one as she struggled to breathe through her tears.

“SWEETHEART I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU...... CALM DOWN...... TALK SLOWLY” he tried to calm her down. He sounded panicked.

“My.... father....... been..... Been taken..... To hospital...” She hiccupped between each word before taking a deep breath “I don’t know what to do”

“I’M ON MY WAY” he told her without hesitation.

The line went dead and for a brief moment Belle felt a pang in her heart that she could rely on Cameron. But then her mind swirled back to the situation and she went out front to wait for him. She also felt awful for pulling him away from Gideon when he was also stressed about Neal being missing.   
Could anything else possibly go wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay. I have no excuse. This chapter is extra long to make up for it! Enjoy!

Belle woke up feeling heavy headed like she had consumed all the alcohol in the world the night before. Her eyes felt gritty and her throat was dry, she sighed in relief when she spotted a glass of water sat on the nightstand. She gulped down the cool liquid greedily before she looked around at her surroundings. She wasn’t in her apartment, she wasn’t in her small double bed and she was most definitely not wearing her pink fluffy pyjamas.

It took her a moment for her fuzzy mind to clear and once the fog lifted she remembered everything from the day before.

Her father was gone.

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she recalled events after Cameron had picked her up. They had raced to the hospital; Belle hadn’t even waited for the car to stop when she had jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the reception desk. The less than helpful receptionist had taken forever to tell her where her father had been taken and it was only when Cameron had appeared at her side that the woman had miraculously found the information.

The next couple of hours had been a blur after she had found Doctor Whale along with another doctor called Jekyll. Whale had taken her to a quiet room and explained that they hadn’t been able to resuscitate Moe. The cancer had become much more aggressive very quickly and it had taken a toll on his already fragile heart.

She remembered yelling, and crying, lots of crying and then all she can remember is feeling numb. Cameron had stayed with her the entire time, just holding her and comforting her. Belle looked around again and guessed she was in the spare room at his home. The bed she was in was king size, and soft, so soft and the sheets were the finest Egyptian cotton. She sighed as she reluctantly threw the comforter off her body and swung her legs off the side of the mattress, when she stood from the bed and looked down she blushed when she realised she was wearing a man’s black shirt. Had Gold undressed her or had she done it herself? Her fuzzy brain couldn’t remember.

A sound from downstairs disturbed her thoughts and she headed towards the door. She would’ve preferred to dress first but there didn’t seem to be any sign of her dress from the day before. A quick glance in the mirror told her that the shirt covered her down to her mid-thigh; some of her dresses were shorter than that so she shrugged and pulled on the door handle.

She could hear talking when she round the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the sound. Cameron was stood at the stove with his back to her and his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder while he stirred something. 

“Yes Mr Dove...... If you can just keep the store running for a few days and collect any rent due for me I would be grateful..... She’s still sleeping...... I will tell her...... thank you Mr Dove” he ended the call and dropped the phone onto the counter next to him.

“Tell me what?” she finally spoke 

Cameron spun at the surprise voice behind him “I thought you were still sleeping” 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore” she reasoned.

He nodded his understanding and turned back to the stove.

“So is Mr Dove that big tall guy that sometimes collected my rent?” she asked.

“Yes he is” Gold nodded.

“What did he want you to tell me?” she repeated the question from before.

“He uh... he wanted me to give you.... to give you his condolences” he answered hesitantly not wanting to bring the subject up.

“Oh” she sank onto the stool next to the kitchen island and stared down at the swirly pattern of the marble worktop. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Belle” Cameron wasn’t sure if he was saying sorry for her loss or for bringing it up, all he knew was that he was sorry.

“At least he’s not in pain anymore” Belle sniffled “I just hate that I didn’t get to say goodbye you know? Or just tell him I love him, just one more time” tears began falling again and Gold produced a handkerchief from his suit pocket.

“You’re so old fashioned” she gave a watery smile as she took the proffered hankie.

“I call it being prepared” he shrugged “Moe knew you loved him Belle, and he loved you, more than anything in this world”

“You don’t know that” she swiped the tears from her eyes.

“actually I do” he countered “he told me once, when I first moved back here, I'd only met him once when you and I were at college so I don’t think he remembered me, I’d gone to collect his rent and he started telling me all about his beautiful daughter, how she lived far away but she phoned every week just to check on him. He told me that you were everything to him and how much he loved you” 

Belle couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks “I’m going to miss him so much”

“I know sweetheart” Cameron wrapped his arms around her small frame “but you've got Gideon, and you’ve got me and even if you don’t like it you are also stuck with Neal” he chuckled and let out a breath when he felt Belle smile against him “do you want something to eat?” 

Belle’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she blushed

“I’ll take that as a yes” he grinned slightly and went back to plating up he food he had been cooking before she came downstairs. He placed the eggs and bacon on the plates and served the breakfast.

Belle watched as he took the seat opposite her and began eating, it was all very domesticated and although she wasn’t entirely unhappy with the situation she knew that things were far from perfect “You know we need to talk eventually?” 

Gold slowed his eating and finished the mouthful he had, without looking up at her he answered “I know”

“We can’t just pretend the last fifteen years didn’t happen” she continued.

“I know that too” he nodded “but for now I think we need to concentrate on the boys, this is hardest for them, and you need to grieve Belle, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future but any decisions should be made when things have settled” he reasoned.

“I guess you’re right” She sighed and picked up the knife and fork on the table and began to devour the crispy bacon and runny eggs, cooked just the way she liked them. The thought made her look up at Cameron “you remember how I have my eggs and bacon” 

“Yes it’s funny how you never forget things” he smiled.

 

FLASHBACK

Belle stomped up the street cursing every man that she had had the misfortune to meet since attending college. She’d been on a date with a guy called Will when he had taken a phone call from what obviously sounded like another woman, making arrangements to meet her afterwards. He had the nerve to talk about how badly the date was going while sat across the table from Belle.

She continued to mutter to herself until she looked up and found herself outside Cameron’s house. She laughed at herself as she realised she had been cursing men just to end up at ones house. Cameron wasn’t just any man though, he was her best friend. She walked up the path and was about to knock when the door swung open.

“come on Gold it’ll be fun, wall to wall babes” Jefferson turned and saw Belle stood in front of him “oops, hey Bluebell”

“Hey Jeff” Belle smiled.

“I already told you Jefferson I’m not going” Cameron reiterated “now get out of here” he shoved his male best friend out the door then turned to his female best friend “hi”

“Hi” she suddenly felt happy just seeing him and the nagging thought at the back of her mind reared its ugly head again like it so often did when she saw Cameron. She had feelings for him!

“Everything ok?” he asked as he gestured for her to enter the house.

“Why do I seem to only attract assholes?” she whined.

“Ok not what I was expecting you to say” he laughed. 

“I had a bad date tonight” she clarified.

“Ah right” Cameron understood “do you want me to beat someone up?” 

Belle snorted “I might take you up on that”

“I mean it, tell me a name and I’ll deal with him” he offered.

“Thank you but Will isn’t worth you getting into trouble” she decided.

“Will? As in Will Scarlet?” Gold questioned “wow you really do know how to pick them” he shook his head.

“Yeah alright I don’t need reminding” she snapped.

“Sorry” he looked down guiltily

“No I’m sorry” she sighed “it’s just been a long night... I should go” She made to stand up before Cameron stopped her

“Nope you’re staying here and we are going to order takeout, watch a movie and drink until we pass out” he grinned and Belle couldn’t help the beaming the smile that crossed her lips. Cameron did always know how to make her smile.

“You’re on” she agreed eagerly. The night he had planned sounded like music to her ears after her bad night.

“You go in the den and I’ll get the provisions” he instructed “and just this once you can pick the movie” 

He ran off up the stairs and Belle watched him go with a sigh before she caught herself, she had a silly crush on her best friend, it could never come to anything, he didn’t see her like that and he was dating Milah.

She moved through the house to the den and flopped down on the couch; she snatched up the remote and started flipping through the movie library. She settled on a Rom com she knew that Cameron would hate and then waited for the man to reappear. Belle soon heard footsteps bounding down the stairs and then he appeared in the door way.

“I got you some comfy clothes” he chuckled and threw a t shirt and some shorts at her “they might be a bit big but we can’t chill out with you wearing that” he gestured to the ridiculously short dress she was wearing.

“Yeah this was Ariel’s idea” she grumbled. She vacated the room and quickly slid the shorts on and then pulled the dress over her head and replaced it with the t shirt.

Cameron sat on the sofa waiting for Belle to return, he turned and smiled at her when she re-entered the room wearing his clothes, his body had a mind of its own as his brain conjured up all kinds of thoughts about his best friend. He coughed awkwardly and grabbed a nearby pillow to rest on his lap all the while hoping Belle didn’t notice.

They relaxed into comfortable silence as the movie played, only pressing pause once to answer the door for their pizza delivery and before long the three bottles of wine Cameron had produced were consumed and they were passed out on the sofa like Cameron had predicted. He vaguely remembered Jeff coming home but he had been too comfortable to move with Belle snuggled up next to him so he had closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

They woke up the next morning cuddled together on the couch, Belle was the first one to wake and she failed to disentangle herself without waking Cameron. They stared at each other for a moment trying to figure out what to do about the situation before they both laughed.

“Well I can think of worse people to wake up snuggled with” Cameron joked. Belle turned to try and hide her blush while Cameron threw the blanket off and stood. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned widely, feeling the muscles in his back pop and crack, the sofa wasn’t the comfiest of places to sleep. Belle couldn’t stop her eyes roving over his stomach where his t shirt had ridden up, the small patch of dark hair that trailed down.....

“So what do you want for breakfast?” Belle jumped at the sound of Cameron’s voice and she quickly averted her eyes.

“You don’t have to make breakfast” she stated.

“Nonsense” he waved her off and headed toward the kitchen “How about bacon and eggs?” he shouted back.

“Sounds good” she grinned as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as Gold laughed and made his way to the kitchen.

“He is pretty hot isn’t he” Belle yelped in surprise when Jefferson appeared behind her.

She clutched her hand to her chest “What are you.... What?” she was completely baffled by Jeff’s statement.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it” he continued “I’ve seen the way you look at him”

“Don’t be silly Jeff, he’s my friend” she looked away to hide her deepening blush.

“Whatever you say bluebell” Jeff laughed “I smell bacon” he sniffed the air and jumped over the back of the couch to go in search of breakfast.

Belle watched him go, was her attraction to Cameron really that obvious?

Her stomach growled again as the scent of bacon wafted in to the room, she sighed and pushed herself to her feet and padded through to the kitchen. She found Jeff leaning against the counter while Cameron kept swatting his hand away from the bacon with a spatula. Belle laughed quietly at the scene before taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“Here we go” Cameron announced as he placed a plate in front of her “bacon, extra crispy and eggs, runny”

Belle looked at him confused “how did you know how I take my bacon and eggs”

Cameron coughed awkwardly and Belle thought she saw a faint blush colouring his cheeks “I never forget things”

 

The corner of Belles lips quirked slightly as the memory washed over her and she went back to her food “have you heard from David?” 

“Not yet” Gold grumbled “I’m starting think the man couldn’t find ice in the Arctic”

Belle stifled a laugh “I’m sure he'll find Neal soon”

“Hmm” Gold was sceptical.

They finished up their food and Belle helped to clear the plates before turning to Cameron “quick question” he looked at her expectantly “where are my clothes?” she gestured at the shirt she was wearing as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

“Oh sorry they’re here” he went through a door and came back a few seconds later carrying her skirt and top from the day before. All folded and smelling of fresh clean linen “here you go”

“You washed my clothes?” She asked with a fond smile as she lifted the items to smell the fresh scent.

“Well I....” He coughed awkwardly “I thought you’d like to wear clean clothes today and I only have men’s clothes here”

“Thank you” She reached up and placed a soft kiss on Cameron’s cheek before retreating back upstairs to the room she had slept in. She went into the en suite bathroom and began to peel off the shirt she had slept in and switched on the shower. As the water warmed up and the room began to fill with steam Belle took a moment to study herself in the mirror. She looked tired; her eyes were slightly red and puffy from so much crying and the few age lines she had on her faced seemed to be more prominent. She sighed and wondered briefly what Cameron must think of the way she looked at the moment and then shook her head of those stupid thoughts.

She hopped under the hot spray of water and breathed happily as the water washed over her, easing her achy muscles. She used the most feminine shower gel she could find and washed her body and hair before stepping out and wrapping herself in one of Cameron’s fluffy blue towels. 

Once she was dry and dressed in her fresh clean clothes, courtesy of Cameron, she tied her damp hair in a ponytail and made her way back down to where Cameron was waiting in the kitchen.

He smiled at her when she entered the room and he drained the remaining coffee in his mug before grabbing his keys.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

Belle looked down sadly, she wanted to see her son but she didn’t want to go back and deal with the paperwork regarding her father. She nodded reluctantly though. 

Cameron sensed her reluctance and held out his hand “come on you”

She placed her hand in his and he walked with her to his car. They made the short drive to the hospital and then walked to Gideon’s room.

“I have to tell him” Belle decided “about his grandfather” she elaborated when Gold looked at her confused.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Gold worried.

Belle looked taken aback “I can’t lie to him”

“I’m not saying lie to him” he explained “I’m just saying that may be you should hold off on telling him until Neal is back and he’s feeling better” 

“You might be right” Belle pondered as they reached their sons door. Just as they were about to enter Gold heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw an unfamiliar number flashing across the screen

“You go ahead” he said to Belle “I should get this”

Belle nodded and pushed the door open while Cameron moved away to a quiet area to answer the call.

“Hello” the line was silent for a moment and Gold was about to hang up when a thought struck “Neal is that you?” 

“Dad” the line was crackly but he could tell his son’s voice anywhere.

“Neal thank God” Gold exhaled “where are you?”

“I don’t know” Neal looked around at his surroundings “a shopping mall somewhere”

“Neal the sheriff has your mother, she’s not coming after you” Cameron told him “stay where you are and I’ll call David to come to you, there can’t be that many shopping malls where you are”

“Ok pops” Neal agreed. Gold wanted to hug his son, even though his boy was now a teenager he sounded like a little boy in that moment.

“Everything will be fine” he assured Neal “you’ll be back here with me before you know it”

“Promise?” Neal pleaded.

“I promise” Cameron vowed “keep a look out for the sheriff and I’ll call him now” 

Cameron ended the call and immediately dialled David explained where his son was and David knew exactly where to go. Apparently it wasn’t far away from where they were. After ending the call he turned to head back to Gideon’s room where he found Belle talking to Doctor Whale outside, he picked up the pace when he saw that she was crying.

“Belle what’s happened?” he asked urgently as he got to her side.

“I’ll leave you both to talk” Whale said and left the pair alone.

“What did Whale say? Is it Gideon?” he was sounding panicked and Belle looked up at him.

“He...” She hiccupped and began again “he told me that my father is... was an organ donor”

“So he was hassling you this soon to sign off on them taking his organs?” he barked “how dare he! I’ll sue the arse off the idiot” 

“No Cameron that’s not what happened” Belle placed her hand on his forearm to stop his rambling, he stopped and looked at her hand and then her face “Apparently my father is a match for Gideon” 

“What?” Cameron thought he’d misheard her.

“My dad is a match for Gideon, he could give our boy his kidney, Neal wouldn’t have to” Belle smiled.

“Oh Belle that’s wonderful news” before he could stop himself he enveloped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him in return, before a thought occurred to him “are you ok with your father being a donor?” 

“it’s hard knowing that they will be taking his organs, but he would’ve done anything for Gideon, he would be so happy that he will be the one to save his life” she smiled at the thought of her papa “the only problem now is that I’ll have to tell Gideon about his grandfather” 

“Do you want me to be there with you?” Gold asked. Belle nodded “oh before we go in, I thought you would want to know that Neal just called, he’s safe and David is on his way to get him, hopefully he’ll be back home by morning”

“Oh that’s a relief” she breathed “right let’s do this” she then moved to enter Gideon’s room again.

Gideon saw his mother re-enter the room followed by his father this time, he could tell his mother had been crying and they both looked very serious “is everything Ok? Has something happened to Neal?” he pushed himself to sit up looking worriedly at the two adults.

“Neal is fine son” Gold answered “should be on his way home very soon”

“So what’s happened then?” Gideon looked to his mother “you’ve been crying, is it me? Have the doctors told you something bad?”

“Sweetie calm down” Belle moved to his side and placed her hand gently on his arm “we do have something to tell you but it’s not about your health or about Neal..... It’s.... it’s.... your grandfather”

“He’s gone isn’t He?” Gideon concluded.

“I’m sorry baby” she sniffed “he was just so poorly that his heart gave up”

“We were expecting it” he shrugged as he stared down at the blanket covering him but Belle could see the tears pooling in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her son as he eventually broke into sobs. She shushed him and stroked his hair as he cried into her shoulder. Gold watched the mother and son feeling like he was invading on a private moment but he couldn’t walk away, he needed to be there for his son and even though he was unsure of things with Belle, he needed to be there for her too.

Soon enough Gideon calmed down enough for Belle to take a step back “I’m afraid there’s more” she began “Doctor Whale just informed me that papa was a registered organ donor.... it turns out he’s a match for you sweetheart.... they can do the operation this afternoon”

“Really?” Gideon looked hopeful even with tears still falling down his cheeks

“Yes my love” Belle smiled and wiped a tear away that was falling from his eye.

Gideon looked up at Cameron “Neal doesn’t have to risk his life anymore”

“Neal didn’t care about the risks, he just wanted to help you, but yes you're right” Gold said. 

He and Belle stayed with Gideon until Doctor Whale returned to prepare the teenager for the surgery. Belle clung to her son until he was asleep, she kissed his forehead and watched as he was wheeled away, it wasn’t until he was out of sight that she realised she had been clinging to Cameron’s hand.

“Sorry” she muttered and pulled her hand away.

“Not a problem” Gold stated “why don’t I take you home? You need to rest and Whale said the operation will take some time and then he would be asleep for a few hours at least”

“I don’t want to go home” she sighed “the place feels so empty without Gideon there”

“Yeah it’s the same at mine without Neal” he agreed and then had a thought, although he wasn’t sure it was the greatest idea “why don’t you stay at mine again?”

Belle hesitated, she had liked waking up at his house that morning, and she had felt safe. But was it the right decision to keep getting so close to Cameron?

At her continued silence Gold panicked “you don’t have to, I just meant if you didn’t want to be alone you were more than welcome to sleep in my spare room again”

“Yes” Belle interrupted.

Cameron stopped “yes?”

“Yes I'd like to stay at yours tonight... I don’t want to be alone” she admitted quietly.

“Shall we then” he offered his arm and she wrapped her arm around it. They stopped at the nurse’s station and Gold gave strict instructions to call them as soon as Gideon was out of surgery. Belle had to chuckle at the slightly panicked looked on the nurses face; Cameron obviously had a fearsome reputation in Storybrooke.

Cameron drove them back to his house, both of them were silent as Belle stared out of the window at the passing scenery and Cameron concentrated on the road ahead of him. It wasn’t long before they pulled up on the drive of the Victorian mansion. Cameron got out of the car and limped round to Belles side, she was so busy staring up at the building that she jumped when he opened the door.

“Are you Ok?” he asked worriedly. She hadn’t said a word since they’d left the hospital and he was getting concerned. Belle nodded and stepped out of the car.

“I’m fine” she knew he knew she was lying but he said nothing. Truth was she wasn’t sure what was wrong, she felt tired, and numb, the last few days were taking their toll on her. Gold walked to the side of her towards the house with his hand ghosting over her lower back but not quite touching, but Belle could still feel the warmth from his fingertips, sending goose bumps up her arms.

Once they were inside Cameron removed his coat and suit jacket while Belle stood awkwardly.

“Belle are you sure you’re Ok?” he came to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, his eyes were full of concern and she felt bad for making him worry but she couldn’t tell him what was wrong, or what it was she wanted. Could She?

He was still staring at her when she gently grabbed the sides of his face with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Cameron froze, his eyes were wide in shock, and Belle was kissing him! But still he couldn’t make himself move. 

Belle noticed his lack of participation and pulled back seeing the look of surprise on his face, thinking she made a mistake she backed away “I’m so sorry” she cried.

“For what?” Gold shook the haziness from his mind and tried to register what just happened.

“For kissing you” she stated.

“Why did you?” he asked.

“I... I just.... I didn’t want to hurt anymore” she cried “I’m so sick of crying” She swiped her eyes as fresh tears began to pool “I just wanted to not think, to just feel something other than pain for a little while... is that selfish?” 

“The last thing you could ever be is selfish Belle” he told her.

“It was silly to think I could just throw myself at you” she huffed.

“Belle I’m never going to complain about a beautiful woman kissing me” he tried to lighten the situation “but you’re upset, and we still need to have a conversation about everything that’s happened, you wouldn’t be happy come morning” 

“I just wanted to forget for one night but don’t worry you’ve made your feelings clear Cameron” she knew she had no right to be angry, she knew he was right of course. She stomped passed him and headed towards the stairs, wanting to be alone. Unfortunately as she tried to remove her coat her arm for caught and in her frustration to get free she tripped and fell, she braced for the impact with the floor but then found herself colliding with something soft and warm.

She looked up and saw that she was in Cameron’s arms, he quickly righted her and she quickly shed her jacket that was still stuck on her arm.

“Thank you” she breathed and then turned to escape again but this time she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back and then she was kissing Cameron.

They stumbled back against the wall as Cameron had lost his cane when he caught her mid fall.

“Oof” Belle groaned as she collided with the wall.

“Sorry” Cameron broke away thinking he’d hurt her.

“I'm fine” she pulled his face back to hers.

“Belle” he mumbled against her lips “belle” he said again trying to get her attention. She broke away then, both of them needing air.

“Please don’t stop” she pleaded.

He knew he shouldn’t but he was selfish, so he kissed her again. She pulled him closer, if that was even possible; his whole body was pressed against hers. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her belly, and memories from their time together fifteen years ago filled her mind in that moment and she wanted him.

Her leg travelled up to wrap around his hip so he lifted her then to wrap both of her legs around his waist, his leg was going to give him hell and he knew he would’ve be able to carry her upstairs and lay her on his bed like he had done when they were younger but he didn’t care and he knew Belle wouldn’t say anything. He nudged her lips apart with his tongue as her hands went to his tie, he pulled the fabric loose and then pulled it through his collar with a soft whispery sound and she threw the garment away, not caring where it landed.

His hands caressed her thighs and pushed her skirt further up her legs, her skin was still so smooth under his fingertips, he wanted to feel more of her but it was impossible in the position they were in.

As if reading his mind she breathed against the skin of his neck “take me upstairs”

“Belle I” he looked away embarrassed “I can’t carry you sweetheart.... my leg”

“Shhh” she kissed his cheek “I know, I didn’t expect you to carry me, I just want you to take me upstairs”

He slowly dropped her feet to the floor, and kissed her nose making her giggle and the stepped back. He held out his hand for her to take and then began to slowly ascend the stairs, something he could do without his cane if he took the steps carefully. Once they reached his bedroom they entered the room and Belle closed the door behind them and leant against the closed wood.

Cameron turned to look at her, she looked so beautiful with her hair slightly askew from his fingers and her clothes slightly rumpled. She stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands “I can see your mind working overtime”

“I was just thinking you look beautiful that’s all” he admitted.

Belle blushed and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, as her hands attacked the buttons of his shirt. His hands didn’t remain idol and reached for the hem of her top and he pulled the fabric up, his lips broke from hers for only a second as he pulled the garment off over her head and she pushed his now undone shirt from his shoulders. 

Cameron wrapped his arms around Belle and spun her around before guiding her backwards towards the bed. She squeaked when she fell on to the mattress, not having realised she had been moving.

She lay back on the silky sheets, her hair fanned around her as Gold gazed down at her.

“Are you just going to gawk at me or are you going to join me?” she smirked at him. He growled and climbed onto the bed so he loomed above her, and crashed his lips to hers. He shed the rest of his clothes and he divested her of her skirt and underwear.

Belle moaned softly as Cameron kissed down her throat towards the valley of her breasts, his hands caressed the inside of her thigh until he came into contact with her soaked core.

“Cameron” she whimpered “please”

“Shit” he stopped abruptly and Belle tried to pull his lips back up to hers but he stopped her “I don’t have any protection here Belle”

“I'm on the pill” she told him “please Cam I need you” she reached down between and wrapped her hand around his now achingly hard cock.

“Fuck Belle” he groaned. The warmth of her hand felt like torture, he felt like one move of her fingers would have him embarrassing himself before they had begun. She gently began to stroke his throbbing member “Belle please, I won’t last” he pleaded

She stopped her ministrations “you better get inside me then” she exhaled and moved her hips closer to his. He pushed forward so he could push inside of her.

“Oh god” she moaned at the feel of him inside of her.

“You feel so good” he breathed against her neck. 

“Move please” she raised her legs to wrap around the backs of his thighs and encourage him to move his hips.

Cameron pulled out almost all of the way and then snapped his hips back, and began a punishing rhythm that had Belle screaming his name.

“Yes…. Cameron….. So good” Belle lost all coherent thoughts as Cameron fucked her “please don’t stop”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to” Cameron groaned. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching but there was no way he was going to finish before he had made Belle come. He snaked a hand between them in search of that sacred spot, he soon found the little swollen nub between her legs.

“Oh god” she screamed as she felt her whole body begin to tense “right there…. please”

“Come for me sweetheart” he growled against her ear, as he pounded his hips faster. Belles body tensed, stars burst behind her eyes as her orgasm washed over her and she screamed Cameron’s name. As her channel clenched around him he couldn’t hold off his own orgasm and he came inside her with a groan of her name against her throat.

The room was silent apart from their ragged breaths as they both came down from their highs, after a few minutes Cameron lifted himself up and rolled to her side.

“Wow” she giggled breathily. 

“Yeah” he agreed just as breathless.

She turned and looked at Cameron and without saying a word she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up close. Cameron didn’t know what to say so he just enveloped her tiny frame in his arms, she reached down and pulled the comforter up over their bodies as sleep overcame them. When Cameron heard her breathing even out he kissed the crown of her head and he whispered into the darkness

“Goodnight Belle”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter as its just a bit of a filler but enjoy!

Slowly Cameron started to stir from a very deep slumber, it had been the best night’s sleep he had had in years and when he was a little more conscious he became aware of the warm body pressed tightly against his front. He lifted his head and saw that he was spooning with Belle, and that was when the night before came flooding back.

“Morning” he heard a sleepy voice murmur breaking him out of his reverie.

“Morning” he returned.

She pushed backwards so her bottom pressed against his crotch, the affect the action had was almost instantaneous as he hardened.

“Tease” he growled in her ear.

“Are you complaining?” she asked but Gold could sense the slight apprehension in her voice.

“Believe me I’m not complaining” he ground his hips against her backside so she could feel what she was doing to him.

“Cameron” she gasped as his hands came up to grasp her naked breast. He rolled a nipple between his fingers until it was a taut peak.

“What do you want Belle?” he whispered while he kept his hands working her body.

“Oh god” she moaned as he found a certain erogenous spot on her throat.

“My name is Cameron” he chuckled “but I suppose God will do” 

She reached behind her to smack his thigh playfully making him laugh throatily; she turned in his arms so she could kiss him properly. Her tongue nudged his lips apart so it could duel with his.

“Belle” Cameron murmured against her lips but she persevered “Belle” 

“Don’t spoil it” she shushed him and guided him into his back as she moved to straddle him.

She leaned forward to capture his lips again and ground her core against his erection.

“Fuck” Cameron growled. Belle reached between them and lined him up with her entrance. Ever so slowly she sank down onto him; she was so tight around him that Gold had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming right away. She began to move her hips at a languid pace, nothing like their coupling the night before, that was pure want and need, and this was.... something else.

With every shift of her hips Belle felt her clit rub against Cameron’s pubic bone, the sensation was sending shock waves through her entire body “Cameron” she panted.  
Cameron's hands dropped to her waist and he helped guide her hips in a steady rhythm and he raised his own hips to meet hers. He gritted his teeth as he felt her channel tightening around his cock.

“So good” she gasped “Yes” 

Gold moved his hand between her legs just above where they were joined in search of that little sensitive nub, when he found it he pinched gently.

“Oh fuck...... Cameron” she tensed and arched her back giving him a glorious view of her naked breasts. He sat up and took a dusky pink nipple in his mouth and suckled while she thrashed above him, when he felt her calming and coming back down from her high he flipped them over. Belle squealed at the sudden movement and laughed before Cameron caught her lips in a bruising kiss. He was so close he felt like he could burst.

His thrusted inside Belle, no longer keeping a steady rhythm, Belle gripped his back, her nails leaning crescent shaped indents on his skin.

“Fuck Belle.... I’m gonna....” He couldn’t think as his whole body began to tense.

“Come for me Cameron” she whispered in his ear.

“Belle” he groaned her name into her neck as he came in short sharp bursts inside of her. When he caught his breath he lifted his head to look down on Belle. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a tousled mess and she was smiling up at him. He leaned down and pecked her cheek before rolling off her to lie at her side.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

“We should get to the hospital” Belle stated.

“Yes you’re right” Gold acquiesced “he should be waking up soon”

Sometime after they had fallen asleep Cameron had woken to the sound of his cell phone ringing and had crept out of bed to answer. Doctor Whale had called to inform him and Belle that the operation had gone well and Gideon was in recovery and that he would be asleep until midday at the earliest the next day. Cameron had thanked the doctor profusely and then went to wake Belle to give her the news. Both feeling relieved they snuggled back together and fell back to sleep wrapped around each other.

Belle reluctantly was the first the move from the bed, although she could feel Cameron’s eyes on her as she went about the room collecting her clothes, she found her skirt and too but seemed to come up empty with her bra and panties.

“Where are my underwear?” she asked Cameron who was trying to hide a small smirk at the question.

He sat and thought about where they were when he removed the garments and he even went as far as re-enacting the scene to give him more of an idea. The panties, he discovered, were down the side of the bed where he had tossed them and her bra... well that had somehow ended up on top of the lamp on his bedside cabinet. She laughed when she saw the purple fabric draped over the electrical item.

“Sorry” he said sheepishly as he leant over to retrieve the clothing for her “guess I got carried away”

She giggled and took her clothing from him and went into the en suite bathroom to get dressed. Once she was safely ensconced behind the door Gold got out of bed, he was ashamed to admit that in the light of day he didn’t want Belle to see the scarring on his leg from the accident. He pulled out one of his freshly pressed suits and pulled on some clean boxers and socks. After pulling on his black trousers and purple shirt he strode over to his closet to choose a tie. He knew he should probably dress more comfortable for a day at the hospital but he hated for anyone to see him in anything other than a suit, he felt naked and vulnerable without one now, it was like a suit of armour for him.

He picked out a tie and had just wound it round his neck when Belle reappeared from the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her and Cameron had to turn away slightly to stop himself from staring at her shapely legs.

“Here let me” she reached up to his tie and began to knot it for him, he kept his head up straight, and he kept his gaze fixed on the painting on the wall just behind her. She finished up and straightened the fabric “there you go” she smiled up at him.

“Thank you” he grinned and chanced a look down at her. The moment seemed very domestic, like she had been tying his ties every morning for years.

She moved away to sit on the bed and began to pull her skirt up her legs, having already donned her bra and panties in the bathroom and then removed the towel to pull her top on. When they were both decent they made their way downstairs.

“Cameron” Belle called his name as he walked ahead to the kitchen, he turned to face her “I just wanted.... needed to say thank you.... for last night”

“You don’t have to thank me Belle” he walked back to stand in front of her.

“I know but.... I want to.... if it hadn’t been for you recently I don’t think I would’ve have made it through the last couple of weeks.... and I know we have a lot to talk about, but I don’t regret last night.... or this morning” she blushed a little at the last part of her speech.

He reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Belles ear “Belle I-”

He was cut off by the front door swinging open “dad!” 

“Neal” Gold rushed to his son “oh thank God” he wrapped his arms around the teenager.

“Get off” Neal shrugged embarrassed by his father and then he saw Belle stood at the bottom of the stairs “hi Miss French”

“Welcome back Neal” she smiled “and I think under the circumstances you can call me Belle”

“Ok... Belle” he tested the name feeling a little unsure, not used to calling adults by their first name and then he took in the sight before him “am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“Actually Neal-

“No not at all” Cameron interrupted Belle “we were just going to have breakfast and then head to the hospital” 

Belle watched the two Gold men walk off with a frown on her face, she had wanted to finish her conversation with Cameron and he just dismissed her. He obviously didn’t want Neal to suspect anything had transpired between them, and now she felt anger bubbling up inside of her. She didn’t want to sit in the kitchen with him so she grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out of the house.

“Belle do you want a cup of tea?” Cameron stuck his head out of the kitchen and was confused when he was met with an empty hallway “Belle?” he shouted up the stairs thinking she may have gone back up there but still he was met with silence. It was then he noticed the absence of her jacket and bag, he limped to the front door and swung it open, and he just caught a glimpse of her rounding the corner at the end of the street before she disappeared from sight “what the hell?” he muttered to himself.

“Where did Belle go?” Neal appeared behind him.

“She left” Gold replied.

“But she didn’t even say bye” Neal noted

“Yes well she’s probably worried about Gideon” he decided “talking of Gideon... There’s something you need to know” he turned back to the house and gestured for Neal to go back inside too.

“Is he Ok?” Neal asked worriedly “when is the operation?” 

Gold sat his son down and explained all that had happened with Moe French and that Gideon had had the operation the night before and that Neal no longer had to give his brother his kidney. Neal sat in stunned silence, a lot had happened in just a couple of days.

“Are you Ok?” Cameron asked Neal after a few minutes of quiet.

“Yeah” Neal sighed “is it bad that I’m relieved that I don’t have to have the op now? I mean I feel bad that Belles dad died and everything but I was....”

“A bit scared” Gold finished for his son and Neal nodded “I admit I felt the same”

“Can we go see Gideon?” Neal asked.

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest for a bit? You’ve had a trying couple of days too” Cameron inquired.

“No I want to see Gid” Neal replied adamantly.

“Ok let’s go then” Gold ushered his eldest son out of the room. He was still slightly perturbed by Belles hasty exit and needed to talk to her about it. 

“So did Belle stay here last night?” Neal asked as he jumped down the steps of the house towards his father’s car.

Gold briefly considered lying but decided there had been enough secrets lately to last a lifetime “yes she did” he answered.

“Cool” Neal smirked but didn’t probe any further. He knew his dad was a private man and so he didn’t want to push him.

 

Belle walked the short distance to her own home and quickly changed before heading to the hospital, she had started to have second thoughts about the way she had left Cameron’s house and was now worrying about the imminent conversation she was bound to have with the man himself because there was no doubt that him and Neal would be at the hospital very soon. She didn’t know why she walked away like she did, she didn’t really expect Cameron to stand there and tell his son that yes he was interrupting a private conversation about the kind blowing sex they had been having half the night, but she was a little put out by the way she had been dismissed.  
She pulled up outside the big medical building and just sat in her little car debating her next move, but then decided she was being stupid. Her son was in that hospital and she needed to put all thoughts of Cameron Gold out of her mind until he was better. Gideon was the only person she cared about in that moment and she also knew she had a funeral to organise for her father. 

Belle walked into the building and headed straight for Gideon’s room, she pushed open the door gently and slid inside quietly, not wanting to disturb her baby. Gideon lay on the bed, his eyes closed and various wires and gives attached to him and Belle broke down, how could she have been so selfish last night, she should've been by her son’s side all night. 

“Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry” she sobbed as she clutched her son’s hand tightly. Gideon’s eyelids flickered momentarily before Belle was met with the sight of his brown eyes “Gideon?”

“Hi” he rasped and coughed a little to clear his dry throat but then winced when the action pulled at his stitches. Belle pushed his wayward fringe from his eyes and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“I love you so much” she declared.

“Love you too” Gideon furrowed his brow at his mother’s tear stained face “are you Ok?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she gave him a watery smile “you’re the one that just had lifesaving surgery”

“I’m fine” he lied. He was actually very sore “you look like you’ve been crying”

“I’m fine sweetheart” she lied too “I’m just relieved you’re awake and you’re ok” 

A couple of nurses came in to check on Gideon and upon seeing he was awake they called for the doctor to examine him. Doctor Whale appeared about ten minutes later along with Cameron and Neal.

“Hey you’re awake” Neal grinned at his brother.

“Hey you’re back” Gideon chuckled back.

“How are you feeling?” Neal asked as Belle and Cameron stood back and watched their boys interact.

“You left very suddenly” Cameron murmured to Belle quietly while no one was paying them attention.

“I thought you’d want to be alone with Neal” she shrugged hoping that would appease him.

“You’re lying” he raised an eyebrow at her and oh god did the look on his face do strange things to her.

“It doesn’t matter” she walked away and sat down next to Gideon without another word. Gold sighed and joined Belle and his boys who were laughing and joking like they didn’t have a care in the world. Before long Gideon became very tired and everyone left him to get some sleep, Neal went off to meet Emma who had been texting him non-stop since he got back and that left Cameron and Belle alone again.

“Coffee?” Gold ventured.

Belle nodded reluctantly and they made their way out of the hospital, having decided that Granny’s was the place to go for coffee better than the hospital cafeteria. They entered Granny’s together and found a booth in their corner away from prying eyes and ears. 

Once they had their hot beverages in front of them they both stared into the cups, hoping somehow the liquid would give them an idea of what to say

“I think we finally need to have the conversation” Gold decided. It couldn’t be put off any longer; they had a lot to work through if Gold was going to be a part of Gideon’s life. And he sure as hell wanted to be in Gideon’s life.

“Where do you want to start?” Belle asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter covers Golds version of what happened fifteen years ago. i was going to include Belles side but the chapter was getting a bit long so i have decided to split it. i will hopefully get the next chapter up in a few days. hope you enjoy! and Happy Easter!

“Where do you want to start?” Belle asked.

 

SUMMER 2002

Gold awoke to darkness, the only light in the room seeming to come from then moonlight streaming through the window. It took him a moment to gather his bearings until he looked across and saw a beautiful brunette fast asleep with her hair fanned around her. Belle.

He smiled as he then recalled the events of the night, she loved him, the woman he had loved for months actually loved him back. But then he frowned, Milah was pregnant, the woman he did not love, and in truth the woman he didn’t really like all that much, was carrying his child. Gold still couldn’t work out how he felt about being a father; someone was going to rely on him. He hadn't exactly had the greatest upbringing so he didn’t really have much of an idea of how to be a parent.

He watched Belle sleep a while longer with a soft smile before he came to a decision. He couldn’t be without Belle, not now that they had admitted their feelings. He needed to speak to Milah. Sooner rather than later.

He quietly slipped out of bed, careful so as not to wake Belle and found his clothes, which he had the bite back a laugh when he found his t shirt thrown across a lamp in the corner. They'd obviously been in a rush to be together.

When he was dressed he took one more glance at Belle who was still sleeping soundly and then slipped out of the room. When he was half way across the quad to Milah’s room he had a sudden realisation he should've left a note for Belle, he hoped he could make it back before she awoke. Maybe he could take some flowers to apologise for leaving.

When he reached Milah’s room it was light outside and he hoped she was awake at such an early hour. Cameron made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door, he bounced nervously on his feet as he waited for someone to answer. It felt like an eternity before someone answered and the air left his lungs when it wasn’t Milah stood in front of him.

“So you’re the little shit that knocked up my daughter” the man growled at Cameron who stood there stunned.

“Dad” he heard the reprimanding voice of Milah come from somewhere behind the older man.

“Mr Cassidy” Cameron greeted uncomfortably. This wasn’t exactly starting the way he wanted it to.

“Come in Cameron” Milah appeared from behind her dad. Cameron swallowed audibly as Mr Cassidy continued to glare at him and hesitantly entered the room. It was then he saw that not only was Milah’s father there but also her mother.

“Hi you must be Mrs Cassidy” Cameron attempted to be gentlemanly, the way his aunts had taught him to be, and held out his hand. The woman just glared at the outstretched limb until Cameron pulled it back.

“Mother be nice” Milah admonished to which Mrs Cassidy just rolled her eyes.

Cameron turned to his girlfriend “Milah I really need to-”

“So what are you going to do to support our daughter?” Mr Cassidy interrupted before Cameron could talk to Milah.

“I... we haven’t really spoken about it yet” Cameron admitted.

“Well firstly you need a job” the man stated.

“I need to finish college first sir” Cameron replied.

“Nonsense” he was waved off “I’ve spoken to your professors and you have enough credits to graduate and get into law school”

“You’ve.... you’ve spoken to my professors?” Cameron was dumbfounded and looked toward Milah who was looking away from him.

“Yes, well, I wanted to know if the boy who had got my Milah into trouble was going to be able to provide for her” Cassidy scoffed “I have a lot of influence at this college” 

Gold was gobsmacked, and very angry “I want to finish up my year here” he stated.

“There’s no need for that. You start law school next month and we have paid for a lovely apartment in Boston ready for the baby” Cameron felt like the world was closing in on him as he stood listening to his life being planned out in front of him. For what felt like hours he sat and had Milah and her parents telling him their plans for him until suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Milah I have to talk to you” he blurted out before adding “in private” when he saw the expectant looks on her parents faces.

“What now?” she spat.

“Yes now” he replied through clenched teeth.

Milah rolled her eyes before turning to her mother and father “we'll be right back”

Cameron stood and walked out onto the fire escape followed by his girlfriend, he finally felt he could breathe again when the fresh air hit him.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Milah stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

“I can’t do this” he rushed out.

“Excuse me?” she scowled.

“You and your parents have planned my entire future for me Milah. I don’t want any of that” he tried not to raise his voice in case her parents heard.

“You don’t want this baby” she placed her hands on her stomach.

“I didn’t say that” he stopped her “I just meant that.... I just.... I don’t love you” he admitted.

Milah was silent but then Gold was stunned when she burst out laughing “You really are an idiot Cameron Gold”

“What?” he choked.

“you think I don’t know where you were last night?” she jabbed him in the chest with a red pointy nail “you ran straight to that little bookworm as soon as I told you about the baby.... you’ve been pining after her for months, I’m not blind”

“So why the hell stay with me?” Gold whispered angrily.

“Because I wasn’t about to lose you to get little freak” she smirked.

“Was getting pregnant part of that twisted logic?” he growled

“Truthfully the baby was an accident” she shrugged “but now you’re with me forever”

“don’t count on it dearie” he stepped closer “I came here to tell you that I’ll support the baby, but me and you aren’t going to be together, I love Belle, and she loves me”

“oh please” she scoffed “spare me the lovey dovey crap, she doesn’t love you, she’ll be bored of you in no time.... and you will be with me Cameron, because if you’re not then I will guarantee you I will have this baby and I will put it up for adoption and I will make damn sure you never ever find it” she raged.

Cameron felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him for about the hundredth time that day when he registered her words. Would she really give up their child to a fucked up system just because she couldn’t have him, how had he not noticed how deranged she was!

“You’d never do that to your child” he really hoped she wouldn’t.

“Try me and find out” she hissed before turning her back on him to head back inside. Gold stayed on the fire escape staring at the spot where she had been stood, his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest. He willed the tears that were forming to dissipate and he took a deep calming breath as he made a decision. He needed to see Belle.

Without even looking at the three people in the room he walked back inside and then straight out of the front door, ignoring Milah shrieking his name. Cameron kept moving, his lungs burnt with the pace he was practically running at until he eventually made it to Belles dorm room. He considered just walking in but then thought better of it, he had left Belle with no word that morning, he had a feeling she would be slightly mad at him. 

An apology was on the tip of his tongue when the door opened but it wasn’t Belle stood in front of him. In fact he had no idea who was standing in front of him.

“Who are you?” he blurted out.

“You’re knocking on my friends door sweetie, shouldn’t I be asking that question?” the woman smirked.

“Never mind” he was in a rush and didn’t have time for this woman “is Belle here?”

“Oh you mean the cute little brunette?” she asked “she just left with her boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?” Gold choked.

“Yeah, tall guy, dark hair” she described “strange name, begins with a ‘G' I think” 

“Gaston” he guessed.

“Yes” she exclaimed “Gaston, that’s it. They looked so cute together” she gushed.

“Isn’t that great” he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t hear anymore and without a word he stormed off. Belle was out on a date.... with her boyfriend..... She didn’t love him...... Milah was right...... No one could ever love him. Those were the thoughts swirling around his head as he paced around the quad until he couldn’t take anymore and an unsuspecting trash can took the full brunt of his fury. He sent the inanimate object flying with a swing of his foot.

“Fuck” he exclaimed as pain lanced through his ankle.

“What did the trash can do to you?” Gold rolled his eyes as he recognised Regina’s voice.

“None of your business dearie” he hissed as he deposited himself on a nearby bench. He massaged his ankle hoping to alleviate the pain. Regina watched him before taking a seat next to him.

“Milah told me about the baby” she informed him

“Good for you” he sniped.

“Come on Gold, we’ve been friends a long time. You can talk to me” she urged. Cameron sighed, she was right; they had been friends a long time, well before Milah came to town. He hesitated until he decided he needed to talk to someone, so the whole truth came out. All about the baby, about sleeping with Belle, and loving her, then about Milah’s threat and then finally about finding out about Belles deception.

“Wow” Regina declared “I can see why you took it out on the garbage now” 

Cameron huffed at her statement “yeah”

“look Gold, I know you probably don’t want to hear this but I think you have to do right by Milah, whether you like it or not she is going to be the mother of your child, and I know you don’t want him or her to be raised in the system”

Gold shook his head sadly.

“And as for Belle, maybe she’s not who you think she is, surely you’ve heard the rumours” she quizzed.

“Rumours?” he questioned back.

“Yeah, apparently she’s quite popular amongst the football team” she informed him with a wink to get across her point.

“That’s a load of bull, she’s not like that” he raged at Regina.

“oh really, so last night she screws you knowing you have a girlfriend and then tonight she’s out on a date with the captain of the football team, yes she’s a real wallflower” Regina spat back sarcastically.

Cameron visibly deflated, maybe Regina was right, and how well did he really know Belle?

“I’ve got to go” she looked at her watch “but think about what I said Gold, a child needs it’s father”

Gold remained on the bench just watching the people walk by for about an hour before he knew what he needed to do. Gathering his courage he headed home to pack a bag, he had hoped to just leave a note for Jefferson but unfortunately his slightly eccentric friend was stood in the kitchen when he returned.

“Hey Gold” Jeff called out “don’t take this the wrong way but you look like crap”

“Thanks” Gold muttered “look Jeff I’ve got to go away for a while”

“Where are you going?” Jeff asked “how long for?” 

“I don’t know how long for and I’m moving away with Milah” he replied sheepishly.

“Milah?” Jeff said her name with disgust “what about Belle?” 

“It’s complicated Jeff” Gold sighed.

“But you love Belle, seems pretty simple to me” Jeff said bluntly.

“Milah’s pregnant” Gold hated saying the words now. 

“You absolute moron” Jeff exclaimed loudly “have you not heard of protection?”

“I feel shitty enough as it is Jefferson” Gold yelled back “look I’ve got to leave with her, her parents have got this while plan for us and I have to go. You can stay here as long as you need. The house is all paid from when my aunt’s left it me..... Can you do me one favour though?” he asked.

Jeff nodded.

“Take care of Belle for me?” he may have been angry at her but it wouldn’t stop him caring.

“You haven't told her you’re leaving” Jeff deduced. Gold looked away giving Jeff all the answer he needed “you need to tell her man, she deserves to know, she loves you!” 

Gold scoffed “I’ve got to go” he ran upstairs and grabbed his holdall and stuffed it with everything he could of think of that he would need and made a note to let Jeff know he would send for the rest when he was settled. Jeff was standing at the bottom of the stairs when he descended them.

“Please tell Belle” he begged one for time.

“I can’t” he hugged his friend “take care of yourself Jefferson”

Jeff watched his best friend leave their home, he could tell what Gold was s broken man, he just hoped that he made the right decision and found Belle. Maybe she would stop him from making a huge mistake. 

Cameron stopped outside Belles building and looked up at her bedroom window; it was still dark so he assumed she was still out. He blinked back tears and pulled his bag higher on his shoulder as he turned towards Milah’s building. Belle had made her choice, now he was making his.

 

PRESENT DAY

Belle sat in the booth across from Cameron processing all that he had told her, a while mixture of emotions were coursing through her and she didn’t know if she wanted to yell at him, smack him, cry or hug him.

“You should've said goodbye” she said quietly.

“I was angry” he tried to reason.

“I don’t mean when you left, I mean when you woke up that morning” she explained “if you had woken me up that morning to tell me, or even left me a note I wouldn’t have gone out to look for you that night. I would’ve been there when you came round” 

“I spent too long concentrating on the what ifs sweetheart” he admitted “before I realised I would drive myself crazy and I just had to get on with things”

“What happened after you left?” she asked.

 

SUMMER 2002 

A few weeks after leaving Storybrooke Cameron found himself in a small apartment with an ever increasingly hormonal Milah and stuck in a job he hated. Milah’s parents had organised for him to intern at a high profile law firm in the city while also finishing his law degree, and he had decided very early on that he wasn’t cut out for that world. He was good at deal making and contract law but anything beyond that like criminal law he found he didn’t have the stomach for it.

“We’re getting married next Saturday” Milah informed him as she applied her blood red lipstick. Cameron’s head shot up from his newspaper.

“Excuse me?” he questioned.

“You don’t want our child to be a bastard do You?” she asked so innocently but Cameron could sense the malice behind her words. He remained silent “I didn’t think so”

He watched her finish her make-up and then she left the room, he felt like balling his newspaper up and launching it at her but he refrained. He just had to accept that this was his lot in life now. He sighed and stood to follow her into the kitchen ready to apologise for not being excited at the prospect of marrying her, he found her going through his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I was just checking the time” she answered quickly.

“There’s a clock up there” he pointed the wall

“Oh so there is” Milah laughed “baby brain” 

Cameron was confused by her behaviour and couldn’t help but notice that she was still clutching his phone, rather tightly if the white on her knuckles was any indication.

“Can I have my phone?” he held out his hand “I’ve got to get to work” 

Milah looked down at the device and he thought he saw some sort of struggle going on in her mind before suddenly she seemed to have a dizzy spell and he automatically went to catch her as he watched his phone fly through the air and land directly in to the sink.

“What happened?” she breathed not seeming to know she had almost fainted.

“I’m not sure” Cameron answered as he watched his cell sink to the bottom of the water “I think you almost passed out”

“Oh it must be all this morning sickness” she rubbed her head and then suddenly realised what she'd done “oh your phone, I’m so sorry” she rushed over to the sink to retrieve it but it was dead. Cameron snatched it from her and tried to switch it on but the screen just flickered.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, it was an accident, it was just a phone, and he should really be more concerned with Milah nearly fainting.

He turned to his girlfriend and for a brief moment he thought he caught her smiling before she masked it with a concerned frown “are you ok? Do we need to take you to a doctor?” 

“No I’ll be fine” Milah waved him off “I’ll just go lie down” she reached forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before sweeping past him “have a good day at work sweetie”

Cameron looked up at the clock “shit!” he exclaimed as he realised he was going to be so late. He grabbed his keys and chucked his dead phone in the drawer and headed out to his car, yet another thing provided by his soon to be in laws. He supposed he would be using his lunch break to buy a new phone.

 

PRESENT DAY 

“So that explains why you’re number suddenly stopped ringing” Belle deduced.

“Yeah” Gold nodded “I had to get a new cell and a new number” 

“Do you think she drowned your phone on purpose?” she asked.

“I never thought about it at first but now I think it’s pretty safe to say that that was when she discovered you were pregnant” he told her.

“If only you had gotten to your phone first” she sighed.

“What did I say about the ‘what ifs’” he scolded with a laugh.

“Sorry” she muttered “I just hate that I’ve spent fifteen years hating you when you didn’t even know about Gideon and you missed fifteen years of yours son’s life”

“I hate that too sweetheart” he admitted “but the way I see it now, we’ve got fifteen years to make up for”

“yes we do” Belle agreed “but first you need to hear my side of the story”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Here's Belle's story.....

“But first you need to hear my side of the story….”

 

Flashback

Belle felt pleasantly sore when she awoke that morning, she smiled and reached her hand to the side to find that the bed was empty, and the sheets were cold. She sat up with the blanket clutched to her chest.

“Cam” she called out but was met with silence. Belle furrowed her brow and reached for her cell on the nightstand noticing it was gone ten in the morning. Belle figured he must have woken early and gone to see Milah, although a part of her wondered whether he had woken up, sober, and ran out as fast as he could when he saw who he had slept with. She had to believe he wouldn’t do that to her though.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number, feeling slightly stung when it rang twice and cut to his voicemail. She tried to remain positive, even as she got out of bed and didn’t even find so much as a note from Cameron. 

Ariel was out at one of her classes so Belle paced around, she watched TV but couldn’t concentrate, she cleaned but that only distracted her for an hour, she showered and dressed nicely in case Cameron came back but by six that evening she was officially worried – and a little bit pissed off.

Grabbing her keys she typed out a quick text to Ariel to let her know where she was going – something Cameron hadn’t even been bothered doing- she thought angrily and then she made her way down the steps and out into the quad. Belle checked her watch and decided to head to Cameron's house. It wasn’t much of a walk but it felt like it took forever until she was walking up the path towards his home. She didn’t need to knock, it was quite obvious that the place was empty but she banged on the door anyway, sighing heavily when no one answered.

She meandered back down the steps and contemplated her next move; she decided he may have gone to the bar, after a bad day he always went to the bar. It wasn’t far and she took off at a brisk pace, feeling more desperate than ever to find Cameron. 

The place was dark and quiet when she walked in, her heart deflating again when she didn’t spot him, but she did spot someone else she knew. Jefferson.

“Jeff have you seen Cameron?” she asked as she took the stool next to him.

“Cameron?” he looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes “Gold?”

“Oh Gold” he laughed slightly before growing serious “You don’t know?” 

“Don’t know what?” She asked worriedly.

“He’s gone” Jeff told her.

“What do you mean gone?” she pushed for more information. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“He came home this afternoon and packed a bag, told me I could stay at the house for as long as I needed and said he’d send for the rest of his stuff” Jeff explained “something about Milah and the baby and he had no choice but to go with her”

“But” Belle could feel her heart breaking “he can’t have left”

“I’m sorry flower” he put an arm around her shoulders “I know you guys loved each other”

“He didn’t even say goodbye” she broke down then, the tears fell freely “he said he loved me”

“He does petal” Jeff assured her.

“He can’t if he’s willing to leave without so much as a word” she felt anger replacing her sadness and stood from her stool “I’ve got to go” she didn’t wait for Jeff to say anything and stormed away. As soon as she was outside she learnt against the brick wall and let the tears come. He had left her, all that he had said the night before had been lies, and if he had loved her he wouldn’t have left. 

She eventually calmed down and pushed away from the wall and headed back to her room. She wanted to wallow in her misery with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of wine – or two. She shuffled up the steps and down the corridor toward her room. She passed a woman on her way who gave her an odd look but Belle didn’t care, she was devastated and couldn’t pretend otherwise. Her best friend, the man she loved was gone, without even a goodbye or an explanation he had just left her.

 

“I should’ve left a note” Gold said so quietly Belle wasn’t sure he had actually spoken “if I had left a note, none of this would ever have happened”

“What happened to the no ‘what ifs’?” Belle smiled sadly.

“I know but…” he hesitated “I keep wondering what would have happened if I had left a note that morning, or had taken the time to call you…. I would've been here for you…. when you found out about Gideon”

“We can’t change the past Cameron” she sighed. She had spent so long wishing that Cameron had been there when she found out she was pregnant, 

 

Three weeks later and Belle still felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, all her phone calls, text messages or any form of communication (she’d been seriously thinking of sending a carrier pigeon at this point!) had gone unanswered. Belle had hardly eaten, or slept and now the stress was taking its toll on her body hence the throwing up all morning she had done.

“Hey sweetie how’re you feeling?” Ariel appeared in Belles bedroom doorway.

Belle just shook her head, the movement sending another rush of nausea through her body and she leapt from the bed like it was on fire and dashed for bathroom. She just about made it before the contents of her stomach made an appearance. Ariel knocked on the door.

“Belle you should really go see a doctor, this isn’t good” 

Belle flushed the toilet and moved her tired feet to the small sink to rinse out her mouth with water from the faucet. She stood up straight and studied her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t need a doctor to tell her what was wrong, she wasn’t stupid. Her gaze fell to her still flat stomach.... She was pregnant. 

The night she had spent with Cameron had resulted in their baby being conceived and she couldn’t find him to tell him. He’d left her behind, and he hadn't even looked back. But still she couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to know, what he chose to do with the information was down to him.

Ariel was still waiting for Belle outside when she finally emerged from the bathroom, Belle could see the worry in her eyes.

“Don’t worry Ariel” Belle tried to give a reassuring smile “I’ll be fine” she climbed back into her bed and rested her hand on her belly “I hope” she added in a small voice. 

The next morning Belle got out of bed, and smiled slightly when she actually managed to stand up without throwing up. She had a plan, and that plan didn’t involve having her head down the toilet all morning.

Belle had hoped not to have sought out Regina, but she was Belles last hope. She had reached out to Jefferson on a few occasions, but Cameron’s other best friend was adamant that he didn’t know where he had gone. Belle never believed him but she couldn't force the truth from him, he was loyal to Cameron.

Belle stood outside the building where Regina lived and looked up at the windows, her hands shook with nerves. No one knew about her pregnancy, and now she was about to tell Regina, she was regretting not telling Ariel at least. That way at least Regina wouldn’t be the first person who knew about her baby.

The blood red door of Regina’s room was even more daunting as Belle took a deep breath and knocked. A red headed woman answered the door and for a moment Belle was stunned into silence, she hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be there.

“Can I help you?” the stranger snapped.

“Uh... Sorry.... is Regina there?” Belle stuttered.

The woman rolled her eyes and stepped back before screeching “Gina!” 

“Do you have to scream so loud?” Regina grumbled at the woman before noticing Belle stood in the doorway “what do you want?” she sneered.

“I need to.... to talk to you” Belle hated the way her voice stuttered when talking to Regina. She wasn’t sure what it was about the dark haired woman that felt intimidating.

Regina shooed the other woman away and then stepped out of her room forcing Belle to take a step backwards into the deserted hallway “make it quick” she folded her arms and waved her hand at Belle to hurry her along.

“The thing is Regina.... I need to..... I need to speak with Cameron.... I was hoping...” Belle tried to explain but Regina kept glaring at her making her uncomfortable.

“You were hoping I would just give you the address and let you go and ruin my friend’s relationship with the father of her baby” Regina laughed.

“Please Regina” Belle didn’t want to beg but she needed to speak to Cameron. She didn’t want to tell him about the baby in a text.

“Why should I help you?” Regina rolled her eyes and studied her nails.

“I don’t expect you to help me but I really need to speak to Cameron” she hesitated her next words “I need to tell him.... I need to tell him I’m pregnant” she braced herself for Regina’s wrath.

“Why would he care about that?” Regina smirked. Belle could tell she knew the answer but she was torturing Belle.

Belle had had enough, she stood up straight and fixed Regina with a glare “look I get it, you hate me, you want to keep me away from your precious Cameron and Milah, but I’m pregnant and he’s the father and he deserves to know so can you quit being a bitch for one minute and please tell me where he is?”

The shock of Belles outburst registered on Regina’s face, without a word she stepped back into her dorm room and Belle braced herself for the door being slammed in her face but the sound didn’t come, when she cracked an eye open she saw Regina step back out with a piece of paper in her hand, she held it out to Belle. 

The smaller brunette eyed the piece of paper suspiciously, wondering whether it was going to burst into flames as soon as she touched it.

“Take it” Regina snapped making Belle jump “it’s his address in Boston” 

“Th.. thank you” Belle said quietly as she took the proffered paper.

Regina huffed and then turned to go back inside, this time she did slam the door in Belles face, she squeaked in fright. The little square piece of paper sat crumpled in her hand, she panicked and straightened the address out. Belle read the words written there, a small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of seeing Cameron again, but there was also a small part of her that couldn’t wait to slap his face for leaving in the first place.

 

“You wanted to slap me?” Cameron interrupted her story with a bark of laughter.

She slapped his shoulder “I was furious with you jackass” she laughed along with him.

His laughter suddenly stopped “so I’m guessing that was the address for the brothel Regina sent you too”

“Yeah” Belle sighed “that was not a fun experience” 

 

Belle looked down again at the words that Regina had written for her, and then looked around at the street she was in. She was in the right place but she couldn’t imagine Cameron living there, and she definitely couldn’t see Milah living there. She continued into the street, looking at the numbers on the doors until she found the place she was looking for.

A couple of women were stood on the opposite side of the road staring at her. Belle wasn’t an expert but she’d seen Pretty Woman, and they were definitely prostitutes. She pulled her coat tighter around her body, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the way people were looking at her. She felt really out of place and the feeling that something was very wrong with the situation she was in was getting worse with every step she took.

Finally the door she was looking for appeared and she moved quickly to knock, wanting to get off the street as soon as possible. The door was opened by a scruffy looking man who looked Belle up and down before his eyes landed on her face.

“You must be the new girl” he leered.

“New girl?” Belle asked puzzled “what? No I’m looking for Cameron; I was told he lived here” 

“No guys live here sweetheart” the man took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke in Belles face.

She coughed “are you sure?”

“Darling, no man lives here, just Miss West’s girls” he told her.

It was then that Belle realised what she was being told “Oh god!” 

“Hear that phrase a lot in here” he laughed at his own joke but Belle didn’t hear him, she looked around at the street and couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it. Every building was advertising dancing girls or sex and half of them had half naked girls hanging around the entrances. The blood pumped in her ears as she understood what Regina had done, the tears pooled in her eyes as the man continued to watch her.

“I’ve got to get out of here” she declared angrily.

“You know you could always come in” the man called after her “my customers would love a girl that looks like you” 

Belle glared back at him but kept moving, she pulled her cell out of her bag to call Ariel, she wanted to get home and she hoped that maybe she could pick her up. The call rang and rang until she heard Ariel’s voice

“Hey sweetie” she greeted happily.

“Ariel” Belle sniffed “I need your help” 

“What’s happened?” she sounded worried “are you alright?”

“I... I’m in Boston, I need you to come-” Belle screamed as she felt the phone be snatched from her hand “hey!” she screamed at her assailant “please no I need that” she cried “someone help me” but her cries fell on deaf ears. No one came to help her, she was alone, in a strange city, with no cell phone, no friends. And although she wasn’t technically alone, with her baby nestled safely inside her, she had never felt more alone.

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you sweetheart” Cameron soothed as he saw a stray tear fall down her cheek as she recalled the events of that day.

“It was Regina’s fault I ended up in that place Cam” she shook her head.

“But it’s my fault that you even needed to go to her in the first place” he looked down sadly.

“Nothing can be done about that now” Belle stated “I managed to find a payphone and Ariel came and got me”

“Did you confront Regina?” he asked.

“I was going to but then I went for my first scan” 

 

Belle sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office alone, she looked around at all the expectant mothers, some with no bump and obviously in the early stages just like her and some with huge bumps that looked like they were about to burst. But the one thing the other women all had in common was that they all had the father there with them. 

She looked down at the screen of her cell phone and reread the message she had received from Cameron again. After the failed attempt at finding him she had given up and sent him a text message, and it had only been a matter of minutes before she got a reply. She remembered nearly dropping her phone when she saw his name appear but then came the moment her heart broke when she read his words.

MAYBE IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU GOT RID OF IT 

That was it; those eleven words had caused her entire world to collapse around her. But Belle knew she couldn’t get rid of it- as he had so delicately put it– she couldn’t end her baby’s life just because its father was a bastard. She knew it would be hard but she was determined to give her child the best possible life, she didn’t need Cameron Gold.

The nurse called Belles name and she ignored the sympathetic looks she received from the other pregnant ladies when they saw she was alone. Belle was shown into an examination room and told to lie back on the bed and lift her top and pull down the top of her skirt slightly. The cold gel made her jump when it came into contact with her skin. The doctor moved the wand around over her belly until he found what he was looking for.

“There’s your baby Miss French” he said pointing to the screen and turning it enough for Belle to see. For a moment Belle wished that Cameron was there but the thought was fleeting when she remembered what he had said, he didn’t deserve to be there. He didn’t deserve to know anything about his child; she was going to live her life for her baby now. And no one was going to get in her way. 

The picture was no more than a little blob on the screen but Belle could feel the tears looking in her eyes, that was her baby. Her beautiful little child. 

 

“I never sent that text” Gold said quietly.

“I know” Belle sighed “I think part of me always knew that but I was just so angry and hurt that I couldn’t bring myself to not believe it” she reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. Cameron looked at her curiously as she opened it up and then turned it to him. He smiled as he saw three little pictures inside “I know its fifteen years too late but here’s your son Cameron”

Cameron took the wallet from her and studied the photos; one was nothing more than a little black and white pea shaped object but the other two he could quite clearly make out the shape of a baby. Their baby boy. Their little Gideon.

“I should’ve been there” Golds voice broke as he looked at the photos. 

“You didn’t know” Belle put her hand on his arm “I know that now, none of this was your fault, except maybe the part where you believed I was sleeping with the entire football team” she huffed a small laugh hoping to lighten the mood.

“I wish I’d never met Milah” he scowled and then rethought his words “actually that’s not entirely true, if I hadn’t met her I wouldn’t have Neal”

“I understand” she nodded “maybe you just wish that Milah hadn’t been such a bitch”

Cameron burst out laughing at her blunt words “yes that’s exactly it”

They laughed together before growing quiet again.

“There’s a bit more” she admitted so Cameron nodded for her to continue.

 

Belle walked back from the hospital staring down at the little picture in her hand, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see the other person walking towards her until she collided with a hard body.

“I’m so sorry” Belle looked up, coming face to face with Jefferson “Jeff.... hey” she smiled thinly. She knew he knew where Cameron was but he was loyal, and he wouldn’t tell her. She did wonder whether he would tell her if she told him about the baby. A sudden panic rose through her when she noticed that her hand was now empty, her head whipped around until she spotted it on the ground.

Unfortunately Jeff saw it before she could reach for it “what’s this?” he asked wide eyed as he stared at the picture.

“Nothing” Belle muttered and snatched the sonogram from his fingers.

“Are you pregnant?” he asked shocked.

She stared at her baby “yes I am”

“Does he know?” Jeff wondered. Belle tried to speak but nothing came out, she needed to lie, she didn’t want to lie to Jeff but she didn’t want him running off to Cameron. She had decided to go it alone, and that’s the way it needed to stay.

“If you’re referring to Gold then no he doesn’t, my baby is nothing to do with him, it’s not his” Belle tried to keep her voice even, she wasn’t the best liar in the world.

Jefferson eyed his friend, Belle tried to keep her eyes locked on his, looking away would give away her lie “oh right well.... congratulations I guess”

Belle tried to hide her slight hurt at Jeff’s reaction, would that be everyone's reaction to her news. She was dreading telling her father, and her friends, would everyone react the same way, would people think her a slut for getting pregnant in college. 

“Thanks Jeff” she rushed passed him without saying goodbye, she blamed the pregnancy hormones as she felt tears pooling in her eyes again. She rushed home to her dorm room and thanked whoever was listening that Ariel was out. She rushed into her small bedroom and leaned against the closed door, her bed didn’t seem quite as inviting now as she thought about where her baby was conceived. 

Belle ran to her closet and began pulling clothes out and throwing them on her bed. She pulled her large suitcase out from under her bed and began chucking her belongings inside, her bathroom products followed and then her stuffed bear, aptly named Beast. She hugged him close, he'd been a gift from Cameron but she couldn’t bear to part from him. She needed a piece of Cameron close by; even if she hated him right then she needed him, like a security blanket.

Belle pulled the case from the bed and wheeled it through to the front door; she took one last look around and then wrote a quick note to Ariel promising to call her to explain everything. And without another thought Belle left her dorm, with no idea of her destination, all she knew was she needed a fresh start away from everything that would remind her of Cam.

 

“So you just left?” Cameron spoke after a few minutes silence “all on your own?”

“wasn’t my best decision at the time” she smiled “but I had enough credits to graduate and I had enough savings to be able to have to not to work for a little while and although it was hard, being a single mother, starting again in a new city, but I managed to survive. And I think I raised a pretty good kid” she giggled.

“That’s an understatement” he chuckled as he thought about Gideon.

“I’ve been meaning to say” Belle stated “I have photo albums, full of photos of Gideon growing up, from birth all the way up to now, I know it doesn’t make up for missing out but if you’d like to see them”

“I'd love to see them” Cameron interrupted.

“We could go to my apartment now” she suggested. Gold nodded and they stood to gather their coats. When they stepped outside Gold turned to lock the door while Belle waited.

“Shall we?” he held his arm out for her to take, she wrapped her at around his and they walked off together towards her home. Somehow now that they both knew everything they needed to know it felt like they could finally move forward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i'm struggling to write anything at the moment. Anyway enjoy!

Cameron looked up at the sky and mentally berated himself do for not bringing an umbrella, the dark storm clouds looming overhead were a clear indication that he was about to get soaked. But he had a destination in mind, and he just had to hope he made it there in time. 

The first drops of rain were just starting to fall as he made it to the town hall; the heavy door creaked as he pushed it open. The building was quiet for which he was thankful, what he had to say didn’t really need an audience.

Sidney Glass was sat at his desk talking on the phone as Gold approached, he gestured for Gold to hang on a moment by raising an index finger but the businessman just rolled his eyes and stomped passed Regina’s lapdog.

“Wait you can’t go in there” Sidney yelled and scurried after Gold who paid him no attention as he barged into the mayor’s office.

“What’s the meaning of this Gold?” Regina barked “Sidney?” she then turned her glare to her assistant.

“I’m sorry Mayor Mills, I couldn’t stop him” Sidney whimpered not wanting to upset his boss.

Regina turned back to Gold, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised waiting for an explanation.

“you might want to send your secretary away for this madam mayor” Gold suggested, the look in his eyes had Regina panicked and she waved Sidney out of the room as Cameron folded himself into one of the plush chairs opposite her desk.

“What do you want Gold?” Regina snapped.

Cameron smirked and stayed silent, enjoying the way that Regina seemed to be getting nervous, not looking him in the eye and her fingers trembling.

“Just tell me why?” he asked cryptically.

She considered feigning ignorance but it would do neither of them any good “I don’t know”

“You don’t know why you kept the fact that I had another son a secret from me for fifteen years?” Gold remarked angrily.

“At first it was out of loyalty to Milah, but then when you guys split up anyway it seemed like too much time had passed” she explained.

“I would rather have only missed two years of Gideon’s life than fifteen, you’re a mother now, how could you possibly have thought not telling me was the right thing to do” he raged back

“You were sleeping with my mother!” she shot back and Cameron took a deep breath. He hadn’t been aware Regina knew that secret.

“So out of some sort of twisted revenge you decide to keep my son from me” he growled.

“You were having an affair behind my father’s back, he didn’t deserve that” she huffed.

“Funny how you never told him though” he smirked, his one eyebrow raised. Regina narrowed her eyes at him, her lips curled into a scowl.

“I was protecting him” 

“whatever you say” Gold scoffed “I will apologise for what happened, it wasn’t my finest moment, but what you have done is the ultimate betrayal, and for that I’m going to make you pay” he stood from the chair and straightened his suit “good luck at the next election Madam Mayor”

Regina eyes widened at the veiled threat “what are you going to do?” she shouted at Golds retreating back, not seeing his smile as he continued to walk away “GOLD!”

The weather was beginning to brighten up as he stepped outside; the smell of fresh rain on the grass filled the air. Gold began the walk back to the pawn shop but couldn’t help but think about Belle, having finally cleared the air, things were better between them.

They still had a few things to talk about, regarding Gideon and how much she will let him see his son but also he needed to know her feelings for him. He hadn’t admitted his feelings either but he knew, he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her, had been for fifteen years.

The smell of burgers caught his attention and he stopped outside Granny’s diner, weighing his options. He could go back to work, sit alone and fix some dusty heirloom, or he could grab some burgers and iced tea and treat Belle to her favourite meal, and see her smile.

In the end the decision was easy and he turned up the path to the diner.

“Hey Mr Gold” Ruby greeted him with a smile, something he was unfamiliar with. It seemed the news of him being Gideon’s father had broken.

“Good afternoon Miss Lucas” he replied “could I get two burgers and two fries to take away please?” 

“Feeling hungry today?” Ruby smirked as her pencil scratched across her notepad, jotting down Golds order.

Cameron raised a brow at her obvious teasing of him “I am treating Gideon’s mother to lunch” 

Ruby nodded with a grin and walked off to place his order.

Cameron sat at the bar and waited, he could feel the stares and hear the whispers, all of which were aimed in his direction but he paid them no mind. He couldn’t care less what people thought of him, he was going to there for both of his sons and if she wanted he would be there for Belle; if anyone had a problem with that then that was their burden to bear.

Gold was brought out of his musings by the arrival of another body climbing onto the stool next to him.

“Hello Mr Gold”

“Good afternoon Mrs Nolan” Cameron greeted.

“How is Gideon doing?” she asked.

“He’s doing much better, the doctors think he could be released soon” he replied with a smile. Belle had text him earlier that morning to tell him the news.

“Oh that’s good to hear” Mary Margaret Nolan beamed “we’ve been missing him in class”

Cameron wasn’t sure if the teacher was just being nice or if she meant her words, Gideon had only been in school a few weeks before he became sick. Gold only nodded.

“Actually I’m glad I ran into you Mrs Nolan” Cameron changed the subject.

“Really” Mary Margaret squeaked. If Mr Gold was seeking you out then it usually wasn’t good for you. She mentally ran through her finances... she’d paid her rent.... her loan payments were up to date.....

“Yes... a couple of years ago you wanted to run for mayor” Gold stated 

Mary Margaret wasn’t expecting him to say that “uh yeah that’s right”

“Is that still something you wish to pursue?” he asked 

“I... haven’t really thought about it” she answered warily.

“The election is coming up” he said as Ruby came back with his order. He stood from his stool and reached for the takeaway bag “if it is something you still wish to do then give me a call” he pulled a business card from his suit pocket and handed it to the stunned teacher “I will support your campaign and supply all financial backing you need”

Mary Margaret stared at the black business card with the gold writing, her thoughts were a jumble and she knew she needed to see her husband as soon as possible

His smirked as he headed out of the diner and turned towards the library, he knew he would be getting a call from Mrs Nolan, for reasons he didn’t know the woman hated Regina as much as he did.

The library was only a short walk and Gold shifted the takeout bag to his hand that also held his cane and then he pushed open the door with his now free hand. Belle was behind the circulation desk; her arms were folded on the surface in front of her with her head resting atop them, her eyes closed.

She looked so peaceful that Gold didn’t want to wake her; a memory came back to him as he continued to watch her 

 

FLASHBACK 

Cameron walked across the quad towards the library, periodically checking his cell phone for any sign of a message from Belle.

They had arranged to meet in the college’s cafeteria for lunch but after half an hour of waiting he knew exactly where to find her. Gold rounded the building and saw the library ahead of him, Belles second home. She had told him she would be studying there before she was due to meet him so he easily deduced she must've gotten distracted with her reading. The girl did love to read!

Gold pushed open the heavy oak door, the creaking noise echoing around the large room. The library was silent, save for the scratch of pens and the crinkling of paper as students turned the pages of their books.

He meandered through the stacks, finding a couple making out, another boy stressing over his revision, but still no Belle. He was beginning to think he’d got it wrong, maybe he had missed her and she was waiting for him at the campus canteen, but then he rounded the last corner and spotted her.

His mouth quirked up a little in the corner as he took in the scene, his best friend surrounded by open books, her head resting on her folded arms, her glasses – which she swears she doesn't need – sat crookedly on her nose and her eyes closed as she slept peacefully.

He didn’t want to wake her, but he couldn’t leave her sleeping in the library, she would never forgive him, plus he didn’t trust some of the younger students to not mess with her somehow.

“Belle” he whispered and gently tapped her shoulder. She stirred but her eyes remained closed “Belle sweetheart, wake up” he decided to ignore the term of endearment he just used and continued to gently tap her arm.

“Mmm Cam” she quietly moaned, the noise shooting straight to Golds groin. Was she dreaming about him? Or was she awake and complaining about him waking her? One look at her face told him it was the first option. He took a deep breath, this was his best friend, he had s girlfriend, and he had to ignore the frisson of excitement that was running through him and keep trying to wake her.

“Belle” he said louder this time. Belles head shot up, her bleary eyes blinking furiously as she tried to figure out where she was. She removed her glasses and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she noticed Cameron stood next to her.

“Cam?” she yawned “what are you doing here?”

“You’re late” he stated as he took the seat next to her.

Belle blinked again and looked at her watch “shit!” she exclaimed “I’m so sorry Cam”

He waved her “don’t worry about it, figured you’d be here... wasn’t expecting to find you sleeping though” he chuckled.

“I think I overdid the studying” she gestured to the pile of books on the desk.

“You need a break” he said reaching across the table to close the tombs “come on I’ll buy you a coffee and something to eat, because I’m guessing you haven’t eaten” he raised an eyebrow and she looked away guiltily, he was always having to remind her to eat.

Belle stood and gathered up her reading materials and shoved them into her backpack, her poor spine was going to pay the price for carrying so much weight later. Cameron saw her grimace at the weight and reached around to pull the bag from her shoulders, halting her protests as he hooked the straps over his arms instead. She smiled gratefully and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

He watched as Belle went ahead of him, suddenly filled with a feeling he hadn’t felt before, his heart was beating a staccato in his chest and he found himself admiring Belle from behind, her petite frame looking perfect in her short blue summer dress.

He realised the feeling. Love. He was falling in love with his best friend.

“Are you coming?” Belle called back over her shoulder when she saw he hadn’t moved.

Gold startled, his sudden realisation scaring him “sorry” he mumbled and scurried to catch up with her.

“Are you ok?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah” he answered with a dazzling smile that made her knees go weak “for the first time in a while, I think I might just be” 

 

Cameron smiled at the memory as he continued to watch Belle sleeping. That was the day he first realised he loved her, and he was still in love with her now. He considered waking her gently, like he had all those years ago but the small impish part of him wanted to make her jump, to make her laugh possibly, although there was another possibility she might throw a book at him.

He couldn’t resist and pulled the door back open and pushed it shut with some force causing an almighty bang, he snorted when Belle let out a squeal of alarm, his face turning into a smirk when she glared daggers at him.

“You’ll pay for that” 

“I look forward to it” he shot back, smiling as a blush covered Belles cheeks “anyway you should be grateful, I could’ve been Regina”

“Believe me I’ve got some choice words for that woman” she groused, until the smell of burgers filled the air making her stomach growl “what you got there?” She pointed to the brown paper bag in Cameron’s hand.

“Oh I just picked up some lunch” he explained “thought you might like to share” 

Belle smiled and moved the papers off her desk as Cameron approached to put the bag down, her mouth was watering at the smell of Granny’s burgers. While Gold stepped away to remove his jacket Belle busied herself with emptying the bag of food. Two burgers and two fries.

“You thought I might like to share hmm?” she grinned.

“Ok fine, I bought you lunch” he rolled his eyes. 

“Well thank you, I'm starving” she moaned as she popped a fry in her mouth. Cameron had to discreetly shift in his seat when his trousers became a little bit tighter with the sounds coming out of her mouth.

“You’re...” He cleared his throat “you’re welcome”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company until Belle ate her last fry “have you been to see Gideon?” 

“Umm no not yet.... Neal wanted to go with Emma this morning so I thought you and I could go together after you close the library” he ventured.

“That sounds perfect” she leaned across the desk to place a kiss on his cheek “thank you again for lunch too Cam”

 

Neal and Emma had been given a couple of hours off school so they could go and see Neal’s brother in the hospital, now that Gideon was on the mend Neal wanted to spend as much time with his newly found brother as he could.

“Hey Gid” Neal greeted as he entered the hospital room.

“Hey” Gideon was sat on the edge of his bed, the horrible green hospital gown finally been replaced with a t shirt and sweatpants “hey Emma” he also greeted the blonde that followed his brother.

“How are you feeling?” Neal asked.

“Loads better” Gideon replied happily “the nurses said I could try walking about today” he informed them as he braced his hands on the bed to push himself up.

“Do you need some help?” Emma stood to take Gideon’s arm to help lift him as Neal did the same on the other side.

“Thank you” Gideon grimaced as his stitches stretched slightly and hid legs felt a little like jelly.

“Alright buddy” Neal shifted Gideon’s weight slightly to have a better hold “one foot in front of the other” 

Gideon didn’t need to put too much weight on Neal and Emma once he got walking, his legs were a little shaky from lack of use and he did need to hold onto the railing along the wall a few times to catch his breath but eventually the trio made it to the hospital gardens where they found a bench to occupy.

“How’s the project going?” Gideon questioned.

“Not great” Neal sighed “we did get given an extension on it though on account of...”

“Me almost dying and you getting kidnapped” Gideon grinned 

Neal laughed “yeah that”

“And it could be something to do with you guys finding out your brothers” Emma added “I think that caused a bit of a stir in the teachers’ lounge”

The boys laughed, after everything that had happened it felt good to just be three normal teenagers, although Neal did wonder how different things were going to be now he had a brother. Would they all live together? Would his father prefer Gideon over him? All these questions were at the back of his mind and he knew he needed to speak to his dad.

“How about we get a selfie?” Emma suggested as she pulled her phone from her pocket “so we can prove to everyone at school you’re ok”

Gideon wondered who would actually care apart from her and Neal but he nodded any way, while Neal and Emma leaned in on either side of him with Emma’s arm outstretched to get a better picture. The flash went off momentarily blinding the three teenagers before the blonde lowered the device to look at the photo.

It was a good image, three smiling friends; Gideon’s eyes welled up at the thought. He was no longer alone, he had friends, a brother, and he wasn’t the kid everyone laughed at or avoided just because he liked to read anymore.

“I’m going to send this to your parents” Emma announced as she attached the picture to a message to Mr Gold.

 

Cameron's phone vibrated from its place on the library counter, his hand reached up to the device, a smile appeared on his face when he saw the picture and he turned the screen towards Belle for her to see, before he placed his cell phone back where it had been.

“Now where were we” he breathed as his lowered himself back towards his love on the floor behind the circulation desk.

“Right about here” she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and yanked until her lips met his again in a heated kiss.


End file.
